


𝐄𝐔𝐏𝐇𝐎𝐑𝐈𝐀- 𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘎𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳

by cinemassance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, Lesbian Character, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 71,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinemassance/pseuds/cinemassance
Summary: 𝔢𝔲•𝔭𝔥𝔬•𝔯𝔦•𝔞𝔞 𝔣𝔢𝔢𝔩𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔬𝔯 𝔰𝔱𝔞𝔱𝔢 𝔬𝔣 𝔦𝔫𝔱𝔢𝔫𝔰𝔢 𝔢𝔵𝔠𝔦𝔱𝔢𝔪𝔢𝔫𝔱 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔥𝔞𝔭𝔭𝔦𝔫𝔢𝔰𝔰.⋆⋆⋆𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐚 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐚𝐠𝐞𝐨𝐮𝐬 𝐫𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐰 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐚 𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐠𝐫𝐲𝐟𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐨𝐫⋆⋆⋆𝐒𝐥𝐨𝐰-𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐧 𝐟𝐚𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐜𝐇𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐆𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐟𝐞𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐞 𝐎𝐂 (𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥𝐱𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥)𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐬 𝐝𝐮𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 '𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐏𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐆𝐨𝐛𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐅𝐢𝐫𝐞'⋆⋆⋆𝗺𝗮𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴: 𝗳𝘂𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗹𝘂𝗱𝗲 𝗮𝗱𝘂𝗹𝘁 𝘀𝗰𝗲𝗻𝗲𝘀. 𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗲 𝗴𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗶𝗻 𝗰𝗮𝘀𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗺𝗮𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲/𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗳𝗼𝗿𝘁𝗮𝗯𝗹𝗲 𝗲𝗻𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵 𝘁𝗼 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗺.⟶   𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 ©
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

"𝕬 𝖋𝖗𝖎𝖊𝖓𝖉 𝖎𝖘 𝖘𝖔𝖒𝖊𝖔𝖓𝖊 𝖜𝖍𝖔 𝖐𝖓𝖔𝖜𝖘 𝖆𝖑𝖑 𝖆𝖇𝖔𝖚𝖙 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖘𝖙𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖘 𝖞𝖔𝖚."  
― 𝕰𝖑𝖇𝖊𝖗𝖙 𝕳𝖚𝖇𝖇𝖆𝖗𝖉

⋆⋆⋆

**AN EIGHT-YEAR-OLD** girl stood in the corner of a crowded room. Her eyes peered around, observing all the adults and the other children present. She was full of curiosity and imagination; she made guesses about the people's lives and came up with her own stories about what they did for a living.

Her parents were within eye-shot talking to a man with glasses and brown hair that came just above his shoulders. A boy noticeably taller than the girl stood by his dad's side trying to pay attention to the conversation in front of him but obviously lost interest. His eyes stared at his shoes as he tapped them together and hummed inside his head so he wouldn't disrupt the adults' conversation.

The boy heard a name being called and glanced up to see the girl walking from the corner over to her parents. Her eyes shined bright as she intently watched the boy and his father. 

"It's so nice to meet you, Aurora! I've heard so many great things about you from both your parents here. The name is Amos Diggory, and this is my boy, Cedric," Mr. Diggory said as he patted young Cedric on the shoulder.

"Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you both," Aurora replied with a smile as she stuck her hand out to Amos. He chuckled at the little one's politeness and gently shook her hand while declaring that the pleasure was all his. After letting go, she stuck it out towards Cedric before he shook hands with her. Their parents starting to converse again. 

Cedric looked at Aurora and asks, "Would you like to see my room?" "Sure," Aurora answered as she followed him out of the crowded room.

"It's a very enjoyable party your family is having," Aurora said. They were walking upstairs to the next floor as Cedric replied with a 'Thank you'. 

They walked in a comfortable silence next to each other before stopping in front of a door. Cedric opened the door and revealed his room. It was tidy for a boy his age. Quidditch posters hung all over his walls, and collectibles were scattered all around.

"Sorry if it's messy," Cedric softly said as he watched Aurora look around his room. "Not at all. In fact, it's the cleanest room I have seen from any other boy my age, even some girls. Do you have a favourite quidditch team or player?" Cedric's eyes perked with excitement at her question. 

"Wimbourne Wasps are great! I've been to a few of their games with my dad," Cedric started to say as he walked over to his desk. "I even got a mini quaffle replica, and some of their team members signed it!"

He held it proudly in his hands like it was one of the best things he has ever seen and held in his life. Cedric lifted it for Aurora to get a glance at the names scribbled on the quaffle. She leaned in to look at it closer but didn't dare touch it since it meant a great value to the boy in front of her. Cedric grinned brightly as Aurora stood up straight again. 

"It's one of my favourite things I own, honestly."

"Do you plan on playing quidditch when you attend Hogwarts," Aurora asked. "Definitely! Would you be interested in playing?" 

"Probably not. I enjoy the game, but I don't see myself playing it for sport," Aurora sighed. "Well, I could always teach you. I'm sure you'd be good at it. My dad says I'm not that bad. I've only played it for fun, though. Not many of my friends are that interested in it, but I'm sure they'll come around to love it."

"That sounds nice. I only have a few friends myself, but we don't play sports or anything of the sort. Do you have any idea what house you're going to be sorted into, or is there one you'd like to be in," Aurora asked, trying to learn more about Cedric. 

"Both my parents were in Hufflepuff, so I guess that house. I haven't thought about it much... What about you?" "Ravenclaw," she immediately answered, "I feel like my characteristics and personality line up with that house the most."

Cedric listened to her and realized that she was most likely right. She spoke and acted like a bright and curious witch, especially for her age. 

"I'm sure you're right. It seems like the best option. Do you want to go outside and I can show you my broom?" Aurora nodded with a smile as she followed him out of his room his backyard.

Cedric ran over to get his broom. "It's an Oakshaft 79! It's not a newer model or anything, but it's still the best," he exclaimed as he ran back over to her. He stopped in front of her and showed off his broom. He lifted it for her to look at the details. 

"It looks nice." Cedric grinned at her reply with her smiling back.

"Aurora, dear! We have to head home," Mrs. Silversun said. Cedric and Aurora looked over at her mom by the doorway with her father. 

"Okay, mum," she replied as she looked back at Cedric. "It was very nice meeting you. Hopefully, you can teach me how to ride a broom soon." 

"Of course! See you soon then," Cedric asked. "See you soon." They smiled at each other before Aurora ran off towards her parents.

  
  


⋆⋆⋆

  
  


"Just turn, Aurora! Turn," Cedric shouted. "I'm trying," Aurora yelled back. She was hovering in the air on her broom, trying not to run into any more tree branches. 

"You make this look so easy," she whined as her broom stayed still. "I want to get down! Please, Cedric! I don't like this very much." Aurora cried out to him as he mounted his broom and flew towards her.

"Just calm down, okay? You're doing fine. Here. Hold onto me with one hand and grasp the handle real tight with the other," Cedric said soothingly as he saw a tear fall down Aurora's cheek. She nodded as she followed his instructions. She listened to what he told her as they slowly went back to the ground. 

"Are you okay," Cedric asks as Aurora wiped away her tear. "Mhmm... I was just nervous and scared of falling. I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted to teach me so we could play quidditch together."

"It's okay. It is scary at first. We don't have to keep going if you don't want." "I want to, but can we take a break so I can calm down my nerves?" Cedric nodded as they headed inside his house to get something to drink.

⋆⋆⋆

"I got my letter," an eleven-year-old Aurora exclaimed as she ran towards Cedric. "Me too! This is going to be so exciting. You'll still be my best friend even if we aren't sorted into the same house, right?" Cedric frowned at the thought of being separated from his best friend he's grown to love so much. 

"Cedric, this is why you're not going to be sorted into Ravenclaw because you ask so many stupid questions," Aurora said with a smirk before laughing at Cedric's reaction.

"Best friends forever, right? Even though I ask stupid questions," Cedric asked with a smile, already knowing the answer. "Of course!"


	2. PART ONE

**PART ONE**

|𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐏𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 & 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐆𝐨𝐛𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐅𝐢𝐫𝐞|

  
  


⋆⋆⋆

𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔱𝔬𝔯𝔶 𝔬𝔣 𝔰𝔱𝔲𝔡𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔰 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔭𝔢𝔱𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔢𝔱𝔢𝔯𝔫𝔞𝔩 𝔤𝔩𝔬𝔯𝔶 𝔦𝔫 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔗𝔯𝔦-𝔴𝔦𝔷𝔞𝔯𝔡 𝔗𝔬𝔲𝔯𝔫𝔞𝔪𝔢𝔫𝔱.

  
  


⋆⋆⋆

**𝐂𝐀𝐒𝐓**

𝐅𝐥𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐏𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐚𝐬 𝐀𝐮𝐫𝐨𝐫𝐚 𝐒𝐢𝐥𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐮𝐧

𝐃𝐞𝐯 𝐏𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐥 𝐚𝐬 𝐓𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐚𝐬 𝐅𝐢𝐫𝐞𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐦

𝐄𝐦𝐦𝐚 𝐖𝐚𝐭𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐬 𝐇𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐆𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫

𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐞𝐫𝐭 𝐏𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐬 𝐂𝐞𝐝𝐫𝐢𝐜 𝐃𝐢𝐠𝐠𝐨𝐫𝐲

𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐏𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬

⋆⋆⋆

  
  


**𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐘𝐋𝐈𝐒𝐓**

_Strawberry Blond_ —Mitski 

_She_ —Harry Styles

_Wasteland, Baby_ —Hozier

_She's so Lovely_ —Beach House

_Hell, Yeah_ —Nothing But Thieves

_Feelings are fatal_ —mxmtoon

_Patient is the Night_ —The Blasting Company

_Boyish_ —The Japanese Breakfast Club

_Harvest Moon_ —Neil Young

_In the Woods Somewhere_ —Hozier

_Solar Waltz_ —Cosmo Sheldrake

_The Story_ —Conan Gray

( playlist link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4oqXeuCPKiaOXfpSz8Rcqi?si=4BTyZT_9SZilC2oUKC6bng )


	3. ONE

"𝖄𝖔𝖚𝖓𝖌 𝖕𝖊𝖔𝖕𝖑𝖊 𝖌𝖊𝖙 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖋𝖔𝖔𝖑𝖎𝖘𝖍 𝖎𝖉𝖊𝖆 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖜𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖎𝖘 𝖓𝖊𝖜 𝖋𝖔𝖗 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖒 𝖒𝖚𝖘𝖙 𝖇𝖊 𝖓𝖊𝖜 𝖋𝖔𝖗 𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖗𝖞𝖇𝖔𝖉𝖞 𝖊𝖑𝖘𝖊 𝖙𝖔𝖔. 𝕹𝖔 𝖒𝖆𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖍𝖔𝖜 𝖚𝖓𝖈𝖔𝖓𝖛𝖊𝖓𝖙𝖎𝖔𝖓𝖆𝖑 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖞 𝖌𝖊𝖙, 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖞'𝖗𝖊 𝖏𝖚𝖘𝖙 𝖗𝖊𝖕𝖊𝖆𝖙𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖜𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖔𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖗𝖘 𝖇𝖊𝖋𝖔𝖗𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖒 𝖍𝖆𝖛𝖊 𝖉𝖔𝖓𝖊."   
― 𝖄𝖚𝖐𝖎𝖔 𝕸𝖎𝖘𝖍𝖎𝖒𝖆

**IT WAS** early in the day. The sun barely rose in the far sky, hidden behind clouds. Aurora, Cedric, and Amos were tired, but they were very excited for the day. They were on their way to attend the quidditch world cup.

They stopped where Mr. Weasley said to meet them and took a quick break. "Who do you think is going to win," Aurora asked Cedric.

"Dunno. I'm hoping the Irish so they can show Bulgaria who's boss! Bulgaria's team does have one of the best seekers, though."

Aurora looked at Cedric as he was observing the tree they stopped by. Cedric was very charming and loved getting into the tiniest bit of mischief. Aurora was charming as well and only got into mischief if it was with Cedric.

"Want to climb this tree with me while we wait for the others," Cedric asked with a smile. Aurora said with a smirk, "I knew you were going to ask that."

Before Cedric could say anything else, Aurora already started climbing the tree. Cedric was right behind her. She climbed onto a thick, sturdy branch and sat on it as she waited for Cedric to join.

"You really are the perfect person. You know that, right," Cedric asked as he sat next to her. "What's with the random compliment?"

"Just an observation. You're not the only one who can make them," Cedric said with a smirk. "If I liked boys, then I'd definitely date you in a heartbeat--that would make our parents very happy," Aurora stated with a laugh. Cedric laughed too.

He loved her, and she loved him. Cedric knew she wasn't into guys the more he got to know her. Sometimes he does wish she would like and date him, but he knows that's not her true self and would never force her into anything.

"Is there still not anyone you fancy at Hogwarts?" "Not really. Plus, they'd need your fine approval," Cedric said with honesty. "Is there anyone  _ you  _ fancy?"

Aurora turned to look straight ahead and think. "No one I can think of. You already know they'd need your approval too." She turned to look at him and smiled, which he gave one in return.

"Shh. I think I hear the others," Cedric whispered as they heard leaves crushing beneath walking feet. "Amos! How great it is to see you again," Mr. Weasley exclaimed as he walked up and shook Amos's hand. "You as well, Arthur."

"Ready to jump down," Aurora asked. "Sounds good. Same time?" She nodded before they jumped down together to reveal a shocked Mr. Weasley with the twins, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny behind him. "Nice to see you, kids, again," Mr. Weasley said as he smiled at them.

Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other with a smile when they saw Aurora and Cedric jump down from the tree. The twins, Harry, and Ron smiled at Aurora. She was a stunning girl with long hair that was always neat and put into a nice up-do if not down, and she was always well-dressed.

She easily noticed the boys gaping at her and smiled at them with a courteous nod. She believes she saw them blushing, but little did she know Hermione was as well.

Aurora glanced up at Cedric with a smirk on her face. "You'd be such a heartbreaker," Cedric joked. "Not so bad yourself," she joked back. "Ready, everyone," Arthur asked, looking around to make sure everyone was still somewhat alert and awake.

Cedric and Aurora started walking towards the portkey as Amos stayed behind to talk to the famous Harry Potter.

"He's so attractive," Ginny gleamed as she stared at Cedric ahead with Aurora. "Do you think they're a couple?" Fred and George overheard Ginny talking and decided to butt in.

"Believe us; they aren't. The same year, us and them," Fred answered. "They're best friends. Have been for a very long time. If she liked guys, I'm sure they'd probably have their first kid and be married by now," George added.

"You--you mean," Ginny silently asked, a bit dumbfounded. "I see nothing wrong with that. People are human, and they can love whoever they like," Hermione replied before the twins could.

"You're right about that, Hermione," Fred said, "But we definitely can't deny she's very attractive."

"I never said she wasn't," Hermione simply replied, a blush rising in her face. She was very relieved that Fred and George turned back around and didn't notice.

"How've you kids been this summer," Mr. Weasley asked as he caught up to Aurora and Cedric. "Very nice, thank you. How have you all been," Aurora replied, looking over at him.

"All good. I do wish Molly could've come with us, but it isn't really her thing. Is there a team you guys are hoping to win?"

"The Irish," replied Cedric, "Bulgaria has a great seeker and all, but the Irish never seem to disappoint me. They have a great team. What about you, Mr. Weasley?"

"I'm hoping for the Irish myself. Fred and George are too, but Ron wishes for Bulgaria. He loves their seeker Krum, thinks he's brilliant."

Up ahead they finally see the portkey. It was a very old and worn-out boot that sat at the top of the hill. "Alright, guys. That's it up ahead. Don't want to miss it," Mr. Weasley shouted out for everyone else to hear.

Aurora, Cedric, and Mr. Weasley were the first to reach it with the others not far behind. "Everyone gets ready," Mr. Weasley stated.

They all laid down on their bellies and grasped onto the boot. Aurora laid in-between Cedric and Hermione, who blushed slightly at the small contact between them.

"First time using a portkey," asked Aurora in a whisper towards Hermione. "It is."

"Don't worry at all. Just make sure you have a good grip and listen to them when they tell you to let go." Aurora turned away and looked back at Arthur and Amos. Hermione kept her eyes locked on Aurora and tried not to be noticeable.

"Three! Two! One," Mr. Weasley counted down before the portkey came to life and all of them were transporting. They spun around ferociously with colours flying around them. Some let out a giggle from the sensation they were feeling.

"Alright, everyone let go," Mr. Weasley shouted to everyone. "What," was heard from Hermione and others. "Let go!"

Everyone removed their hands from the portkey as they started to descend. Aurora, Cedric, Mr. Weasley, and Amos came down gracefully. They looked as though they were walking down invisible stairs. Unfortunately, the others were not so lucky; they fell onto the ground with a thud, which earned 'uhmpf's all around.

Cedric walked over to Harry and offered him a hand up. Aurora did the same with Hermione. Harry nodded at Cedric as a thank you, and Hermione softly said, "Thank you." Aurora smiled and replied, "No problem. Did the ground treat you okay?" Hermione lightly laughed at her joke. "I think it could work on it."

Aurora turned back around over to Cedric as they started walking into the campground. They all looked around, amazed at how many people were there.

There were muggles around, so any magic used in public was slightly forbidden unless the muggles didn't see anything or thought it was a magic trick of some sort.

"We'll meet you for the tournament in about an hour, Amos. We're going to get settled into our tent," said Mr. Weasley. "See you all later, Arthur. Come on, guys."

Aurora and Cedric followed Amos to their tent, which wasn't far from the others' tent. The others followed Mr. Weasley into their tent. It looked relatively small from the outside, but as soon as you stepped inside, it looked like a house with tent fabric for walls.

⋆⋆⋆

Night fell. Lights from the stadium were the main things illuminating the dark sky above and around it. Everyone met back together as planned at the entrance of the stadium.

Mr. Weasley handed each of them their tickets in case they needed to show proof at all further in the evening. Amos did the same with Cedric and Aurora.

Aurora glanced over to see the twins dressed up in Irish supporting gear and even the flag colours on their faces. "You guys got into the spirit," Aurora said to them.

"We got to support the team who's going to win unlike our brother, Ron," Fred replied. "We bet that the Irish will win, but Bulgaria will catch the snitch," added George.

"Cedric is positive the Irish will win as well. Either way, it will be an enjoyable game," Aurora stated.

They continued to walk through the crowded areas to their seats. People from all around were at the tournament, which was a great way for people of diverse backgrounds to enjoy a major event together in a fun way.

Hermione kept stealing glances at Aurora when she could; she was very intrigued by her, but she wasn't entirely sure why. Some of the group suddenly noticed Draco and his father, Lucius, on the floor below them.

The Malfoys walked up smugly, and Lucius arrogantly stated, "If it rains, you'll be the first to know." Both of them smirked as the others glared down at them.

"I hate how ignorant prats are always in power," Aurora whispered to Cedric. He nodded his head in agreement as he watched the awkward and awful tension between Arthur and Lucius.

"Father and I are in the Minister's box. My personal invitation from Cornelious Fudge himself," Draco bragged before his father knocked him in the gut with the top of his cane.

"Don't boast, Draco. There's no need with these people." Hermione rolled her eyes at the Malfoys before they started to turn around to go to their spot.

"Because unlike them we actually are living beings with hearts," Cedric joked to Aurora in her ear, although it wasn't entirely a false statement. "Got that right. I don't think they're competent of being pleasant unless for personal gain," said Aurora back.

Lucius reached up with his cane and sunk the metal snake into Harry's jacket. Arthur put a protective arm on Harry as Lucius spoke.

"Do enjoy yourself, won't you? While you can." Lucius gave a small, quick smile as he lifted his cane away from Harry before walking away with Draco behind him.

"I wish something could be done about those Malfoys," Aurora told them. "They really are such awful people who only enjoy inflicting pain on others to better themselves."

"We can't disagree with you on that," Harry replied. "I wouldn't mind seeing them to Azkaban myself," he mumbled so no one outside the group could hear the comment. "Hopefully one day we see that, Harry," said Ron.

"Let's just enjoy the game, shall we," Hermione asked them with a soft smile. "Ah! Right here, we are. I knew these seats would be great to wait for," Arthur exclaimed so everyone could hear him over the music and the crowd cheering.

They were at the very top of the stadium looking down at all the other witches and wizards joined. There was a nice breeze in the air.

Members of the Irish team starting flying around the stadium and one flew right above their heads entering. "Yeah! Come on Irish," Fred and George shouted.

Aurora stood in between Cedric and the twins. Cedric was very excited for the game, but he never got into shouting for his team unless he got a random urge to do so. Aurora enjoyed the twins' energy and thought it was endearing.

The Bulgarians came out, and the crowd starting chanting 'Krum, Krum, Krum!' The image of Krum filled the stadium as he zoomed around flipping on his broom. He gave a triumphant grin as he pounded his fist in the air to the chants. Ron looked like he was infatuated with him with big eyes.

"Is your brother okay there," Aurora asked, bumping her elbow lightly into Fred. He looked at her as she used her head to nod towards Ron. "Ron?! Of course, he is! Krum is his favourite seeker! Might need to tone down the obsession though." Fred laughed, which earned one from Aurora.

Cornelious Fudge's voice filled the stadium as he announced, "Good evening! It gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Let the match begin!"

"Looks like I was right about the outcome," Cedric said to Aurora with a smile as they walked back into their tent. "I never said you weren't going to be right," Aurora replied, smiling.

"That was such an amazing game! The way the Irish kept scoring, the way Krum caught the snitch because he knew they'd never win--it was all brilliant!" Aurora giggled at how invested Cedric was with quidditch. However, she couldn't blame him. She always supported him playing at Hogwarts and was always very happy to see him win a game.

"If only you bet some money like the twins," Aurora teased. "You know I'm not into gambling or anything," replied Cedric.

Aurora shrugged her shoulders as she walked past him to grab her book off her bed. Cedric still talked about how brilliant the game was when they heard screams from outside.

Amos came running in towards them. "Both of you need to get out of here! You two run towards the forest and don't let anyone get you. I have to help the ministry. Be safe," Amos told them as he pushed them outside. "Go!"

Cedric grabbed Aurora's hand tightly as they ran through the frantic crowd. Their heartbeats raced as they saw tents on fire, screams, and cries around them, people in their nightclothes levitating in the air trying to get down, and people in all black with pointed hoods causing the chaos walking through muttering nonsense.

"What about the Weasleys and them," Aurora shouted towards Cedric as they continued to run. "We need to make sure they get out safely too."

Cedric nodded as they saw the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione hastily emerge from their tent. "We all need to go to the woods," Cedric said as they briefly stopped to inform them.

"Follow us, and don't leave anyone behind," Aurora shouted as they started to run again. She then heard Hermione shout Harry's name moments after they started running.

"Oh, blimey! Keep going," Aurora told Cedric as she let go of his hand. He tried grabbing her again and was yelling at her to stay with them, but she was gone.

Aurora fought through the crowd to find Harry. Ron and Hermione tried but were swept away by the masses of frantic people. She finally came to find him unconscious on the ground. She wasted no time. She swept down and pulled Harry up and put his arm around her shoulders with her arm around his waist, holding him up.

"It would be great if you weren't unconscious," Aurora mumbled as she did her best to carry Harry. Her arms were getting very tired since she wasn't exactly the strongest, physically at least.

She started to breathe harder as she got closer to the forest. She saw a few outlines of people and hoped it was Cedric and them.

One figure started running towards her, and her heart began to beat faster. "Aurora! There you are. I'm so glad you're okay," Cedric said with relief filling his voice.

"I can't say the same for him," said Aurora as Cedric helped her carry him. "Oh, Harry! Thank you so much," Hermione cried out. Aurora smiled up at Hermione as they continued to carry Harry further into the forest with everyone else.

"I tried getting him, but the crowd kept pushing me away," Hermione explained in a soft voice. Aurora nodded in understanding since she knew the crowd was insane for the right reasons. Harry started to move slightly, indicating that he was gaining consciousness.

"Are you alright," Cedric asked him as they started to let go of Harry as he woke up. "Yeah, thanks. Is everyone safe now?" "We don't know, Harry. We ran into Draco on the way to the forest and said they were after muggles and muggle-born..."

Hermione looked upset as she stared at the ground due to her being a muggle-born. "People can be awful," Aurora told her. "It shouldn't matter who your bloodline is with. Do we have everyone?" Aurora looked all around and could see that everyone was together.

Harry huffed out in pain as he touched his scar. "What is it, mate," Ron asked him. "Dunno."

Then they all looked up to see the dark mark shinning in the air, bright as day. The green illuminated the sky as shrieks were heard from all around.

"Is that," Cedric started to ask. "Yeah, it is," Harry said in slight pain from his scar.


	4. TWO

"𝕬𝖑𝖑 𝖜𝖊 𝖍𝖆𝖛𝖊 𝖙𝖔 𝖉𝖊𝖈𝖎𝖉𝖊 𝖎𝖘 𝖜𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖙𝖔 𝖉𝖔 𝖜𝖎𝖙𝖍 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖙𝖎𝖒𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖎𝖘 𝖌𝖎𝖛𝖊𝖓 𝖚𝖘."    
― 𝕵.𝕽.𝕽. 𝕿𝖔𝖑𝖐𝖊𝖎𝖓

**IT WAS** the beginning of a new school year. Hogwarts attendees sat in the Hogwarts Express in their cabins. Aurora and Cedric were prefects and sat with the other prefects and heads of houses.

"Do you think it'll be an exciting year," asked Aurora as she looked over at him. "I see why not. We should probably start patrolling the train."

Aurora nodded as they got up to look around. Ideally, the Ravenclaw prefects would check their area with their coinciding prefect and the same with the Hufflepuffs. Still, everyone knew how close Cedric and Aurora were, so they didn't mind them patrolling together.

They walked around, and everything seemed to be in order. No first or second years were pulling any pranks.

Not far ahead of them, they saw the sweets trolley. "Want anything off the trolley, dears," the woman kindly asked with a smile. Harry and Ron appeared. "A packet of drewbals and a liquorice wand," Ron asked, but then realized he didn't have enough on him. Harry offered to help pay, but Ron ended up opting for the drewbals alone.

Aurora saw Cho Chang appear behind the lady with a couple of her friends before politely asking for a couple of pumpkin pasties. "Pumpkin pasties sound good, don't they," Aurora asked Cedric. "I can pay for them," he replied with a smile. "You don't have to." "I want to."

Harry and Ron went back into their cabin with Harry blushing lightly and a smile on his face thinking of Cho. "Two pumpkin pasties, please," Cedric asked the woman as he and Aurora walked up to her. "Of course, dears."

As the woman handed Cedric the pasties, Aurora glanced inside the cabin to see Harry still smiling, Ron eating his drewbals in satisfaction, and Hermione reading the Daily Prophet.

Aurora smiled to herself, looking at the young witch clearly invested in her newspaper. "Here you go," Cedric stated, bringing Aurora's focus back to him. "Thank you." She smiled as she took a pasty from him and bit into it.

The dessert was always so moist, decadent, and never too sweet. "What were you looking at," asked Cedric as they continued to walk around the train patrolling.

"Nothing really. I was just peering into their cabin to observe. You know I'm inquisitive about things." "It didn't happen to be a certain witch, was it?" Aurora blushed slightly as she took another bite of the pumpkin pasty.

"I'm not judging you if you were," Cedric told her in a calming tone. "I know you aren't. I haven't talked to her much, but she sparks my curiosity for some reason. I can't place it."

Cedric nodded in understanding as they walked back to their cabin. "We should get changed since we'll be arriving soon," Aurora told Cedric as she pulled out her robes. She walked out of the cabin to change into her Ravenclaw robes as she thought about why she was so intrigued by Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age.

She couldn't deny that she was attractive, and the thought of having a very intellectual conversation with a girl who wasn't in her house seemed very appealing. A goal became more apparent to Aurora: to get to know Hermione Granger more this school year.

⋆⋆⋆

"Now that we are all in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement," Dumbledore started. "This castle will not only be a home to you all but also to some very special guests. You see Hogwarts has been chosen..."

Filch busted into the Great Hall and was running towards Dumbledore. Everyone stayed silent as they watched him do so. Once he reached him, he whispered something into Dumbledore's ear.

Aurora looked over at Cedric with a curious look. He shrugged his shoulders with a confused look before they looked back at Filch, running out of the Great Hall.

Dumbledore continued his speech as if he was never interrupted. "Hogwarts has been selected to host a special event, the Triwizard Tournament. Now, for those of you who don't know, the tournament brings together three schools together for a series of magical contests. From each school, a contestant is chosen to compete.

"Now let me be clear, if chosen, you are alone. And trust me when I say these contests aren't for the faint-hearted, but we'll get back to that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime."

The Great Hall doors opened to reveal a group of girls dressed in shiny, light blue dresses and pointed hats that were short and curved at the top. They danced as they went down the hall, blowing butterflies towards the people around them.

Most of the guys were completely infatuated with them the moment they gracefully moved into the room. Aurora couldn't help but admire their beauty herself.

A very tall woman soon joined behind them with two other students on either side of her. The younger one wore a leotard as she flipped down the hall to the front where Dumbledore stood. Dumbledore took Madame Maxime's hand in his and gave a courteous kiss on the back of her hand with a smile. Everyone cheered for the students of Beauxbatons.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang Academy and the high master Igor Karkaroff," Dumbledore announced.

A group of men in all brown clothing walked in, holding tall, wood staffs. Every time their staffs hit the ground, sparks shot out from beneath. Aurora was kind of shocked by their entrance since it seemed almost aggressive.

Not long after, their headmaster walked in with Victor Krum beside him. "It's Victor Krum," Aurora heard around her from surprised students with excitement in their voices.

Cedric looked at her with a pleasantly surprised expression. Aurora giggled at his reaction. Dumbledore and Karkaroff greeted each other with an embrace before Dumbledore announced for the feast to begin.

The students from Beauxbatons sat with the Ravenclaws and the students from Durmstrang sat with the Slytherins, and Aurora was happy to she wasn't sitting next to one of the students currently. She was afraid that she would blush uncontrollably around them due to their insane beauty.  _ Well, they are veelas,  _ she thought to herself.

"How was your summer, Aurora," her friend, Thomas, asked. "It was pleasant besides the Quidditch World Cup situation. How was yours?"

"Blimey! You were there?" She bit her lip as she debated whether telling him the whole story of how death eaters were harassing and jinxing muggles and any muggle-borns they could find.

"Cedric and I were, yes, with his father and some friends. It's all quite a blur, honestly. Everything was happening so fast, and before you knew it, the dark mark was illuminating the sky. I still don't know how to feel about the whole thing," Aurora explained to him.

Thomas sat across from her with wide-eyes, not knowing what to say. "What all did you do this summer," Aurora asked him, changing the subject. "Not much. I mainly was just waiting on my O.W.L. Results in anticipation. I got many Outstandings and a couple of Exceeds Expectations in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. How did you do?"

"Got all Outstandings but an Exceeds Expectations in Divination. In all fairness, that is the most difficult class for me," Aurora said with a slight frown.

"That's your most difficult one, and you  _ still _ got an Exceeds Expectations in it?! I don't know how you do it, Aurora. I feel like you put me to shame," Thomas huffed out with a chuckle. "How did Cedric do?"

"He did very well. He got a lot of Exceeds Expectations and Outstandings as well, which is no surprise," Aurora simply said before taking a bite of her food.

Time passed as she continued to talk to Thomas about their summer activities, the classes they hoped to be taking this year, and so forth. Dumbledore walked up to his podium as silence fell.

"Your attention, please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks, three very dangerous tasks. For these reasons, the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all of this we have the head of the department of international magic corporation Mister Bartimus Crouch."

The room suddenly darkened and grew colder as thunder escaped the air. Students screamed as the rain started to pour with the lightning continuing before a blast of a spell returned it back to normal.

Everyone was confused as they looked up to see a man with a large, wooden staff and a big eye attached to the front of his head that zoomed around the room as if looking for something or someone.

"Is that Alastor Moody," asked Aurora as she looked between Cedric and Thomas confused.

Cedric mouthed 'it is' to her with a shocked expression before they looked back up at the man. "My dear old friend, thanks for coming," Dumbledore said to him before they shook hands as a greeting. "That stupid roof," Moody muttered to him. He limped back to the corner before taking a sip from his flask and shivered from disgust.

"What do you think he's drinking," Thomas whispered towards Aurora. "I don't know, but he definitely doesn't seem to like it."

Barty Crouch walked up to where Dumbledore stood and started speaking. "After much deliberation, the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final."

This caused an outroar. The Weasley twins screamed out that it was complete rubbish because they weren't seventeen yet. Tons of other students booed Mr. Crouch as an act of protest.

Aurora and Cedric turned seventeen not long before school started back up, but she definitely wasn't planning on putting her name in.

"Silence," Dumbledore shouted, which caused everyone to stop what they were saying immediately. He waved his hand over a box behind him. The metal melted away in a smooth flow, revealing a goblet holding a blue flame.

"The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to enter the tournament is to merely write your name on a piece of parchment and throw it into the fire before this hour Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, for if you are selected, there is no going back. As from this moment, the tri-wizard tournament has begun."


	5. THREE

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"𝕽𝖊𝖆𝖑 𝖈𝖔𝖚𝖗𝖆𝖌𝖊 𝖎𝖘 𝖜𝖍𝖊𝖓 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖐𝖓𝖔𝖜 𝖞𝖔𝖚'𝖗𝖊 𝖑𝖎𝖈𝖐𝖊𝖉 𝖇𝖊𝖋𝖔𝖗𝖊 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖇𝖊𝖌𝖎𝖓, 𝖇𝖚𝖙 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖇𝖊𝖌𝖎𝖓 𝖆𝖓𝖞𝖜𝖆𝖞 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖘𝖊𝖊 𝖎𝖙 𝖙𝖍𝖗𝖔𝖚𝖌𝖍 𝖓𝖔 𝖒𝖆𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖜𝖍𝖆𝖙."  
― 𝕳𝖆𝖗𝖕𝖊𝖗 𝕷𝖊𝖊  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  


  
  
  
  
 **AURORA AND** Cedric were currently in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class curious how the new professor was going to be. Aurora pulled out her textbook, some parchment, and her quill with her ink on top of her desk. Cedric sat next to her and followed in her footsteps, considering he knew if Aurora was doing something for class, then he should do the same.

Everyone spoke around them about who the new professor was, how good he was going to be, and, most importantly, who would add their name to the Goblet of Fire for the tournament. Aurora looked around observing everyone's attitude towards the turn of events.

"Have you thought about the tournament at all," Aurora asked, looking at him with her eyebrows furrowed together. Cedric sighed out with a small smile.

"I have, yes. I think I'm going to add my name to it. I think it would be a nice challenge."

"I agree. I think the goblet would be stupid not to pick you to represent our school. The only thing I worry about is the challenges. Dumbledore emphasized how dangerous they can be and, knowing him, that is not something to be taken lightly from his mouth," Aurora explained her thoughts to him.

"Worrying about me, are you," he asked with a smirk. "Of course, you doofus," said Aurora with a laugh, nudging him with her shoulder.

He laughed as well before a loud noise disrupted the room. Everyone went silent as Alastor Moody limped into the room at a fast pace.

"Alastor Moody," he announced as he walked up to the blackboard and quickly scribbled 'Moody' onto it.

"Ministry malcontent and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me to, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?" He turned around, and his eye hastily looked around the room for any students raising their hands.

"When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which one of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

Aurora's hand rose in the air with slight hesitation. She was a bit taken back as to why he was starting his first lecture out this way. He looked at her and nodded for her to speak.

"There are three, sir." "And they are so named?" "Because they are unforgivable. Using any of the curses will land you in Azkaban," answered Aurora in a hesitant tone. She started to feel a bit uncomfortable, and Cedric felt the same way.

"Yes, it lands you a one-way ticket there. Now the ministry says you are too young to see what these curses do, but I say otherwise! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared. So, which curse should we delve into first? Firebloom?" Everyone looked at Thomas as he responded.

"Give us a curse," Moody said, edging him on. "The imperious curse, sir." Moody nodded in content as he limped to his desk and popped open a jar to take out an insect.

"Hello. What a beauty," Moody said with a wicked smile. He pointed his wand at the insect before making it move around the classroom. Aurora watched in horror as people panicked and laughed at it. "This isn't right," Aurora told Cedric.

"Talented, isn't she? What should I have her do next? Jump out a window?" Moody flung the insect towards the closed window. "Drown?" The insect flew over to land right on top of a glass of water trying to get away from it.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only you-know-who's work for him under the imperious curse. But here's the rub, how do you sort out the liers? Another one. Come on. Come on," he said, looking around the room. "Diggory?"

Aurora looked at Cedric as he spoke. "Well... There's the, um, cruciatus curse, sir." It sounded hard for him even to speak its name.

"Correct! Particularly nasty. The torture curse," Moody says as he takes the insect to the table in front of the class and points his wand at it again. It starts to writhe around in pain while causing a screeching sound which must be its' screams.

Aurora closes her eyes and shudders in horror, trying not to have a panic attack. Cedric notices this and takes immediate action.

"Stop it, alright! Can't you see it's bothering your students," Cedric exclaims, demanding he stops. Moody looks at Aurora and stops, relieving the insect from inflicted pain. She opens up her eyes to see him looking at her with it in his hand.

"Maybe you'd like to tell us the last curse, Miss Silversun." Aurora shakes her head and looks away from him. She didn't notice that Cedric grabbed her hand to calm her down, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand.

"Avada Kadavra," Moody hisses as he points his wand at the insect, immediately killing it. "The killing curse. There's only one person known to have survived it, and he happens to be one of your fellow pupils."  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆

  
  
  
  
"Can you believe him?! Teaching us those. There's a reason those are called unforgivable," Aurora said to Cedric and Thomas, visibly upset.

"Do you think Dumbledore would do something about it if he knew what just happened," Thomas questioned. Cedric had his arm around Aurora's shoulders as a way to comfort her.

"I don't know. Are you feeling any better, Aurora," he asked.

"I will be. To teach those in a class to young students just makes me so angry. Do you think he's planning on teaching those to the years below us? I can't even imagine. I know we need to protect ourselves, but to teach them in a classroom."

"I don't agree with it either. It shouldn't be taught at a school like how he did. Let's just go to Potions and maybe that will calm you down some," Cedric asked her hopefully.

"I don't think Professor Snape is very calming but sure," stated Thomas, causing a chuckle from the other two. " _He_ isn't calming, but the class is," Aurora said with a smile.

"Are either of you planning to put your name in the goblet," Thomas asked as they walked into the classroom, taking their seats near the front beside each other.

"I am. I think it's a great opportunity, but Aurora disagrees." "My main concern is how Dumbledore emphasized the dangerous aspect of the tournament. I just don't want anyone getting severely hurt or anything worse," Aurora informed them, making sure Cedric really knew her concerns and that he would think about it before placing his name in the fire. She knew he would, and, unfortunately, she knew he would most likely be the one to be selected.

"I'm thinking about entering myself. I'm sure Dumbledore is only trying to worry us for no reason. They wouldn't allow students to participate if it was endangering anyone's life," Thomas told her convincingly. "Everything is gonna be fine," Cedric reassured her.

"Silence, everyone," Snape demanded as he walked to the front of the room. "Who can explain to me the purpose of the Draught of Living Death?" Aurora and two other Ravenclaw hands shot up in the air.

"Miss Silversun," he called, his brows lifted. She lowered her hand before she spoke.

"The Draught of Living Death is a potent sleeping potion which can cause the taker to be in a deep sleep that's almost dead-like."

"Indeed. Five points to Ravenclaw, I suppose. This is the potion you will be brewing today. Take out your textbooks and follow my instructions carefully."

As Snape spoke, Aurora and the others took detailed notes about how to make it properly since the textbook did a mediocre job of doing so. After he was done explaining, he announced they had an hour left to make the potion. No one hesitated to start.

When the time was up, Aurora, Cedric, and Thomas had potions to near perfection earning another 5 points each to their houses. They cleaned up their areas before packing to leave class.

"I think it's quite interesting how the textbook doesn't have proper instructions to make that potion. Isn't that peculiar," Aurora asked Cedric and Thomas as they walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

The goblet stood tall in the front of the room; it usually was placed in the middle with a charm around it so no one underage could put their name in the fire.

"It is odd," Cedric agreed. "Do you think people are planning to hang around afterwards to see who puts their name in the fire?"

"Probably. I know I'm intrigued to see who adds their name," Aurora said as she sat next to Cedric.

Thomas parted for the moment to talk and sit with some of his fellow Ravenclaw friends. No one minded whenever Aurora sat at the Hufflepuff table or Cedric at Ravenclaw due to how close they were.

"Are either of you planning on entering," Sander Quivley, a fellow sixth-year Hufflepuff girl with freckles and a pixie haircut, asked them as they sat.

"I plan on it," Cedric said with a charming smile. Sander's face blushed slightly making her freckles less prominent on her pale face.

"I think you'd be a great choice to represent our school." "Why thank you, Sander." Sander blushed again as she went back to talking to her friends. Aurora chuckled lightly at the encounter.

"What," Cedric said, laughing at Aurora's reaction. "I just can't believe how many girls swoon over you. How have you not dated yet?" "There just isn't anyone who sparks my curiosity. Unlike you with--" "Shut up," Aurora whispered to him, taking her turn to now blush.

The golden trio walked into the great hall taking their place at the Gryffindor table as if on cue. Hermione sat facing Aurora and Cedric, but, little did Aurora know, she did this intentionally.

Aurora looked up, catching Hermione's eyes, making her shift them away as she bowed her head, pink running to the surface of her cheeks, and tucked her bushy hair behind her ear.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who has girls swooning," Cedric said laughing. Aurora elbowed him lightly, making him laugh a little more. "Is there any progress on that?"

"No. It's not like I run into her that often." Aurora went back to eating her food and glancing up at the Gryffindor girl wondering when and how she'll be able to get to know her more.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆

  
  
The great hall was cleared as the goblet was standing tall in the middle of the room with benches on two sides of it against the wall for students to sit around. Hermione sat on the bench with a book as students around chatted and watched people come forth to put their name into the fire.

Aurora stood with Cedric, Thomas, and some of their other friends as they watched as well. Cedric was writing his name down on a piece of parchment as the Weasley twin busted into the great hall with a triumphant shout.

"Thank you, thank you. Well, lads, we've done it," George stated. "Cooked it up just this morning," Fred added, both smiling.

"It's not going to work," Hermione told them in an almost singing tone, earning Aurora's smile.

"Oh, yeah? And why's that, Granger?" The twins bent down on either side of her. She slammed her book shut and pointed her finger at the glowing circle that surrounded the goblet.

"You see this? It's an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself." "So," Fred asked in an indifferent tone.

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something so pathetically dimwitted such as an ageing potion."

"That's why it's so perfect," George replied. "Because it's so pathetically dimwitted," added Fred. They both jumped up as they asked each other if they were ready before linking arms and drinking the potion.

They watched as the twins jumped into the glowing circle with a victorious cheer. They put their names into the fire before it rejects them. Its blue flame grew as it flung them away. When the twins sat up, they had grey hair and long grey beards. They start wrestling each other as people gather around screaming for a fight.

"How pathetic," Aurora said, laughing with Cedric and them. "Go on, Cedric!"

Aurora and Thomas pushed Cedric forward with a smile towards the goblet. He looked back at them with a smile as he calmly put his name in. They clapped their hands for him as he walked out. Aurora looked over at Hermione, catching her gaze.

Aurora saw this as an opportunity to smile and wink in a smooth fashion earning a blushing Hermione smiling back. She turned around and followed Cedric and the others out of the great hall passing Victor Krum.

Hermione watched her leave with a smile still on her face before glancing back to see Krum adding his name to the fire looking at Hermione. She did a small smile flattered he looked at her.


	6. FOUR

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"𝕸𝖆𝖉𝖊 𝖜𝖊𝖆𝖐 𝖇𝖞 𝖙𝖎𝖒𝖊 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖋𝖆𝖙𝖊, 𝖇𝖚𝖙 𝖘𝖙𝖗𝖔𝖓𝖌 𝖎𝖓 𝖜𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖙𝖔 𝖘𝖙𝖗𝖎𝖛𝖊, 𝖙𝖔 𝖘𝖊𝖊𝖐, 𝖙𝖔 𝖋𝖎𝖓𝖉, 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖓𝖔𝖙 𝖙𝖔 𝖞𝖎𝖊𝖑𝖉."  
― 𝕬𝖑𝖋𝖗𝖊𝖉 𝕷𝖔𝖗𝖉 𝕿𝖊𝖓𝖓𝖞𝖘𝖔𝖓  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  


  
  
  
 **AURORA SAT** in the library doing schoolwork. Cedric and Thomas were with her, but it started getting late, and they were getting tired. They said their 'goodbye's and Cedric hugged Aurora before leaving.

Her quill slid against the parchment at a smooth, fast pace. Professor Trelawney wanted a 10" parchment full of future predictions and how all forms of predictions were useful. Aurora heard a soft cough breaking her focus. She glanced up to see Hermione shuffling nervously near her table.

Aurora didn't know what to say before Hermione spoke up. "Would you mind if I sat here? All the other tables are occupied."

"Of course," Aurora got out as she watched the Gryffindor girl sit across from her pulling textbooks, parchment, her quill, and ink out.

"What work do you have to do," Aurora asked curiously. "A 12-inch parchment full on the ageing potion for Potions and a 10-inch parchment full of what the unforgivable curses are and their properties." Hermione stared down at the table at the mention of the last paper.

"He did a demonstration for you guys, didn't he," Aurora asked, making Hermione look up at her.

"How did--" "He did with us as well. I know the curses, but the way he went into the demonstration was just," Aurora sighed out, "It almost seemed like he enjoyed it. I know it's part of the curriculum. I think the demonstration was unnecessary since it can be traumatizing to some students."

Hermione took a deep breath before responding. "I agree. It really bothered our friend, Neville. I couldn't bring myself to look Professor Moody in the eye for the rest of the class."

"I only have this essay left to do, so if you need help with either of those, I can." "Thank you," Hermione responded as her cheeks flushed again, hoping Aurora wouldn't notice.

Aurora observed her for a brief moment before writing again. Somehow, she could always predict things properly without giving much thought to them; at first, she was just making fictitious prophecies that always ended up becoming real when she first started divination.

Aurora wasn't aware of yet that she possessed an extraordinary and rare gift of foretelling the future without being completely aware of it. Soon she was to find out how much more common it was going to be.

Currently, she was predicting who was going to be selected for the tri-wizard tournament: Cedric (of course), Fleur (who she thought was a bit uptight, arrogant, and probably wasn't going to last the tournament), and lastly Krum (who baffled her on how he swooned so many of the girls at their school without being very attractive). She went for what she thought were obvious choices and believed that Cedric really would be the perfect candidate to represent Hogwarts.

After a few moments, she was finished with her last assignment of the day. Aurora glanced up to see Hermione focusing hard on her papers.

"Did you need any help," whispered Aurora. Hermione looked up at her with slightly parted lips. Hermione didn't need help, but if it got her to spend more time with the girl she was curious about, then she was going to take that opportunity.

"If you don't mind. You don't have to." "It's no problem." Aurora got up and moved her chair closer to Hermione.

"What part is it that you're slightly troubled over?" Hermione glanced down and bit her lip thinking. "What all do you know about the unforgivable curses?"

Aurora slightly tensed up at the question, Hermione noticing. "Well, obviously, you know there are three and what they do due to Professor Moody's demonstration."

"Do you know their names," Hermione asked, mentally kicking herself for how dumb she thought she sounded.

"Spell wise, yes, but I don't think that is vital for your paper. I'd just write them as they are referred to in your textbook. The killing curse is the only one to produce a light, a green one, unlike the others that produce none. The killing curse obviously kills their target given by the name and use, the cruciartus curse causes extreme pain, and the imperious curse gives you complete mind control over the person you're using it on.

"They were considered to be unforgivable in 1717. If a person is to use any of these curses on someone else, muggle or not, then they are considered a criminal who shall spend the rest of their life in Azkaban."

Aurora looked up from the table at Hermione, who's mouth parted slightly from how she rambled on with the explanation without any pauses or hesitations.

"Did I stun you," Aurora joked lightly with a smirk. "I—" "Well, write it all down before you forget, Miss—?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger." "Aurora Silversun. It's nice to finally officially meet you." Hermione nodded as she replied, "I agree."

Hermione looked down at her parchment as she began writing with a small smile on her face. They both started to feel accomplished that they were starting to know each other unaware that their relationship would slowly bloom into something more.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  


  
  
  
Everyone sat in the great hall, waiting for the champions to be selected. They all sat in anticipation. The room was dark with the goblet illuminating the room with its blue flame. Aurora sat next to Cedric; their hands clasped together.

"Now for the moment you all have been waiting for, the selection of the champion," Dumbledore announced as he stood near the goblet.

The flame turned red as it shot out a piece of parchment. It glided in the air towards Dumbledore as he reached out to grab it.

"The Durmstrang champion is... Victor Krum!" There were shouts of praise from the students of Drumstrang along with other students from Hogwarts, mainly Slytherins. Krum sat up as he walked towards the front. Another piece shot out for Dumbledore to grab.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is... Fleur Delacour!" People clapped for her as she walked up to where Krum was. The goblet repeated the action.

"The Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory!" A smile grew on Cedric's face. "I knew it," Aurora told him with a smile as he stood up. Cheers were heard all around as he walked up to where the other champions were.

"Excellent," Dumbledore started to speak. "We have our three champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory of the tri-wizard cup."

Everyone looked at the goblet in confusion as the fire started to glow red again. Dumbledore turned around as another piece of parchment blew out of the flame and grabbed it in his hand perplexed.

"Harry Potter... Harry Potter!" Aurora glanced over at Harry as he was shoved towards the front. People were silent before some started to shout that he was a cheat and wasn't even 17 yet.

Aurora knew there was no way he entered himself since Harry looked very confused along with everyone else. He was very hesitant as he walked to where all the other champions went.

"Everyone dismissed," Dumbledore blurted out, causing everyone to rush out of the room from his outburst. Aurora could tell he seemed very upset.

"Wasn't expecting that," Thomas whispered to Aurora as they walked out towards their common room.

"I just don't understand. Only one person could be selected from each school. Harry didn't look like he put his name in it. There's just no way," said Aurora, her brows furrowed.

"It should be an interesting tournament then. Goodnight." "Goodnight, Thomas." They parted ways as they went to their rooms.

Her thoughts were flying all over the place, trying to understand what just happened. First off, she was shocked that her prediction of those champions, excluding Harry, being chosen was correct. Second, how and why was Harry Potter selected?

Aurora got ready for bed and then laid down, staring at the ceiling. A journal sat on her nightstand since Professor Trewalney wanted her students to keep dream journals in case anything interesting popped up while they were asleep.

She has trouble falling asleep, trying to make sense of what everyone witnessed not long ago. Her mind finally drifted after a while of thinking.

_Aurora sat in the quidditch bleachers, except it was different. The stadium formed into an oval shape with a rocky surface in the middle instead of grass. She looked around to see everyone else focused on the middle area. A golden egg appeared in the middle along with a dragon laying near it curled up._

_"Is that a dragon," Aurora shouted out, earning no response as if no one heard her. Her heartbeat stopped, and breath hitched as she saw who walked into the arena: her best friend, Cedric Diggory._

_"Cedric, get out of there," she screamed, completely horrified. He ignored her as he had his wand grasped firmly in his hand._

_"Why isn't anyone doing anything?! Why is there a dragon?" She looked around as everyone focused on the dragon and Cedric. She watched as he slowly walked closer to the egg, the dragon watching him. The dragon roared out flames causing Cedric to slide and hide behind a big rock._

_"Cedric!"_

Aurora sat up in her bed, sweat formed on her forehead. "Are you okay," one of the girls mumbled out. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry."

Aurora looked around the room to see she wasn't actually in the stadium. Her heartbeat finally started to slow down to normal. She grabbed her journal, a quill and ink as she quietly walked out to the common room.

"I'm sure it was nothing," Aurora whispered to herself as she sat down near the fire. She opened the journal and began writing down her dream.

"Maybe Professor Trewalney can explain this to me." She scribbled down the dream relieved that that was all it was. Aurora closed it as she curled up on the sofa watching the flames flicker.


	7. FIVE

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"𝖂𝖊 𝖆𝖗𝖊 𝖘𝖚𝖈𝖍 𝖘𝖙𝖚𝖋𝖋 𝖆𝖘 𝖉𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖒𝖘 𝖆𝖗𝖊 𝖒𝖆𝖉𝖊 𝖔𝖓, 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖑𝖎𝖙𝖙𝖑𝖊 𝖑𝖎𝖋𝖊 𝖎𝖘 𝖗𝖔𝖚𝖓𝖉𝖊𝖉 𝖜𝖎𝖙𝖍 𝖆 𝖘𝖑𝖊𝖊𝖕."  
― 𝖂𝖎𝖑𝖑𝖎𝖆𝖒 𝕾𝖍𝖆𝖐𝖊𝖘𝖕𝖊𝖆𝖗𝖊  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  


  
  
  
 **AURORA SAT** next to Cedric for breakfast. She was silent as she barely ate—dark circles around her eyes from the lack of sleep.

"Are you okay, Aurora? What's on your mind," Cedric asked, leaning closer so that their conversation was more private. Her shoulders shrugged.

"I'm sure it's nothing, but I had a bizarre dream last night. It bothered me is all." "Do you want to talk about it?" She looked up at him as he watched her intently.

"I dreamt I was in a stadium with everyone else. There was a dragon in the middle, and you came out trying to get something from it. I was terrified for you."Cedric placed his hand on her upper back and rubbed it gently.

"I'm sure you're just worried about me being selected for the tournament," he said with a comforting smile. Aurora nodded before a pain pulsated in her head. She let out a whimper as her hands grabbed her head.

"What's wrong?" "My head hurts," she barely got out.

"Come on. Let's go see Madame Pomfrey." Cedric grabbed their bags as he stood, her slowly getting up herself. His arm was loosely tucked around her waist, guiding her. Aurora barely could open her eyes to see since her head was hurting so bad. Little did she know that Hermione noticed and watched her full of concern.

"We'll be there soon. I'm sure everything is fine," Cedric reassured, trying to convince her and himself. Aurora felt like her head was splitting into two. It used to happen to her all the time when she was younger, but it wasn't as extreme.

Cedric has only witnessed it a couple of times, but he knew it was more severe this time. Neither of them knew why it happened. They walked into the infirmary as Madame Pomfrey walked up to them.

"What's wrong, dear," she asked in a soft voice. "Her head hurts really bad. It's done this before but never like this," Cedric informed her. She nodded as she guided Aurora over to a bed to sit down.

"Don't worry, dear. We'll have your head feeling better in no time." Cedric stood watching Aurora, ultimately concerned and upset there wasn't a way he could help her. Pomfrey returned with some sort of liquid and gave it to Aurora to drink. Aurora sipped it and gagged at the disgusting taste.

"It's no pumpkin juice, but it will help. Finish it all." Aurora's face pinched in disgust as she forced herself to drink the rest before handing it back to Madame Pomfrey.

"Just lay down and rest. I'll be back to check on you. If it continues, then you'll have to stay overnight for observation. I'll bring some more of this in about an hour." Aurora was able to mumble a 'thank you' before she walked away.

She laid down in the bed, her fingers pinching between her eyes, trying to help the pain. "I'll tell the professors you aren't feeling well. Don't worry; I'll get the homework lists for you as well." Aurora let out a deep breath as she listened.

"Thanks, Cedric." He smiled sadly as he watched her. "Of course." He leaned down and kissed her forehead before placing her bag next to the bed.

"I'll be back during lunch to check on you. Just rest, okay?" Aurora nodded as he slowly walked away to go to class. Her mind slowly drifted into a slumber even though her head still hurt. As she slept, her dream came back again.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  


  
  
  
Aurora decided to take a walk around the lake by herself to help calm and clear her mind. Madame Pomfrey said it was alright for her to go if she was confident that the pain went away.

Cedric wanted to come with her, but she explained how she wanted to be alone. Plus, tons of Hufflepuff house members wouldn't leave him alone to "support" him. It made Aurora quite uncomfortable, especially with the Harry Potter hating buttons they've made and sold. She didn't approve, and neither did Cedric, but they wouldn't stop despite their protests.

The air was slightly chilly, and the sky clouded with muted blue hues. Aurora breathed out deeply as she looked at the slow waves in the lake riding to shore. She was tempted to take her shoes off and roll her pants up to stand in the water but knew it was too cold for her liking. Her head was feeling better, but it still worried her about why it was in such excruciating pain; Madame Pomfrey wasn't even sure.

As she continued to walk, she heard distant voices of two boys. When she got closer, she noticed it was Harry Potter with his friend, Neville. Neville stood in the water, observing plant life whole Harry sat up against a tree reading.

She did a light cough so she wouldn't give them a scare. They both looked up as Aurora came into view. She gave a faint smile towards Harry as Neville went back to looking at the plant.

"Do you mind me asking what your reading," Aurora softly asked. "Magical water plants of the Highland Lochs. It's Neville's," Harry replied, a bit wary about why she was talking to him.

"Sounds interesting." "It is! Professor Moody gave it to me while we had tea," Neville chimed in grinning.

"We never got properly introduced. I'm Aurora Silversun." "Harry Potter." "Do you mind if I join you," asked Aurora as she gestured to the spot next to him. Harry shook his head before she walked and sat down beside him.

"How are you feeling, Harry," Aurora asked him. He looked perplexed as to why she was asking but answered anyway.

"Dunno. Nervous about what the first task is gonna be." "I don't blame you. Just so you know, Harry, Cedric and I know you didn't enter yourself. I still don't know how you got selected, and I'm scared for you, honestly. We also don't approve of the hate towards you like it's all your fault."

Harry was comforted by her words and was relieved that some people actually believed that he didn't enter himself and never wanted to be part of the tournament. He was about to reply before they heard leaves crunching beneath a group of feet and looked up to see Hermione, Ron, and Ginny coming into view. Aurora and Hermione caught each other's eyes and were both equally confused about what was occurring. Hermione walked up to them as Harry stood.

"Ron would like me to tell you that Seamus told him that Parvarti told Dean that Hagrid was looking for you." Harry noticeably started to get aggravated.

"Is that right? Well... what?" "Uhh..," Hermione mumbled as she walked back over to Ron.

"Are you that petty to not talk to your friend," Aurora asked as she stood, directing the question towards Ron. All eyes were now on her.

"He's basically sending Hermione as an owl to tell you that Hagrid is looking for you, Harry. If you all will excuse me, I'd like to walk away from this ridiculousness. Feel free to talk to me or Cedric, Harry." Aurora looked at Harry for the last part before walking away without a glance back. How his friends were treating him, mainly Ron, pissed her off.

As she got closer to the school again, Thomas ran towards her. "Blimey, Aurora! I've been looking for you." "Did you not ask Cedric where I was," she asked with a smirk as they walked side-by-side.

"I forgot to." "And you're supposed to be a Ravenclaw?" Thomas's eyes widened as Aurora laughed. "It was a joke, Thomas! Can you take one?" "You just rarely joke around with me, so I was a bit taken back," Thomas explained with a smile.

Aurora shrugged her shoulders. She didn't usually joke around with many people besides Cedric.

"What did you need to find me for," asked Aurora, watching the ground as they walked. "I just wanted to check on you because of yesterday. I haven't been able to find you at all since then."

"I'm a lot better now, thank you." She looked up at his concerned eyes. "Do you have any idea what it was from?" She shook her head as a response.

"Cedric also told me what you told him. About your dream, you know? Do you know what it could mean," Thomas asked her.

"I have no idea still. It frightened me. I had it again when I was with Madame Pomfrey, but I didn't say anything because I didn't think it was important. I haven't been able to visit Professor Trewalney to see what her thoughts on it are. I also randomly knew who was going to be selected for the tournament, excluding Harry."

"You've always been good at figuring the future out before it happens. I call it a gift," he replied with a comforting smile. Aurora smiled back.

"I wouldn't always call it a gift," she said with a light laugh. Thomas shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say next. There was a moment of silence before he spoke up again.

"Cedric has a list of work assignments for you. I would've helped, but it was practically the first thing he'd ask for before class started."

"Thank you, Thomas. We can all work on them in the library again tonight. I've done all the other assignments." He nodded with a thumbs up in response, which earned a laugh from Aurora.  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  


  
  
  
Aurora sat on a bench in the courtyard with Cedric laying his head in her lap while Hufflepuff students and Thomas were around them talking.

"The first task is coming up, eh, Cedric? Know what it is yet," someone asked him. "Not yet. Hopefully, it's revealed soon." Aurora rolled her eyes at the others who could only talk about the tournament with Cedric. She found the topic over-discussed at this point, and the first task hasn't even happened yet.

"Hey, can I speak with you?" Aurora and Cedric looked up to see Harry standing before them. "Yeah, of course," Cedric replied, getting up.

"You suck, Potter," one shouted towards him. "Shut up, you ignorant dweeb," Aurora retorted with a firm tone. She looked over as Cedric followed Harry away from the crowd to speak with him. She was wondering what it was about but knew Cedric would most likely inform her later.

"Can't you guys get rid of those pins," Aurora huffed out, aggravated. "Why would we do that?" "Oh, I don't know. Because the hatred towards a fellow student like Harry is rude, immature, ignorant, and many more words I'd prefer not to say aloud," Aurora glared. Thomas laughed at her remark towards the Hufflepuffs around them.

"Even Cedric has asked you guys to stop," she added as she looked over to see Cedric walking back. Thomas was still laughing as Cedric rejoined them.

"What's so funny," Cedric said with a smile. "Aurora just told these prats off for wearing Potter hating pins again." Cedric looked at Aurora with a smile as she shrugged her shoulders.

"She's not entirely wrong. I don't see why you have to hate Harry. He's representing the school as much as I am." He sat back down next to Aurora as the Hufflepuffs were quiet. They slowly removed their pins before all of them heard a commotion nearby.

They got up and walked over to see Professor Moody levitating a white ferret. Harry was laughing behind him as the Slytherins nearby weren't amused. Cedric crosses his arms as he laughed at the scene, along with Aurora and Thomas. Professor McGonagall hurried over with a slightly terrified face.

"Professor Moody, what are you doing?" "Teaching." "Is that—is that a student," she asked in horror. Everyone continued to laugh.

"Technically it's a ferret," he replied as he sent the ferret down one of Draco's friend's trousers. The ferret emerged from them onto the ground before spinning back into Draco Malfoy.

"My father will hear about this," Draco exclaimed. "Is that a threat?" Draco ran away with his friends following. "I could tell you stories about your father that would make your greasy hair curl, boy! It doesn't end here," Moody shouted towards him.

"We never use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Dumbledore told you that," McGonagall firmly stated. "He might've mentioned it," mumbled Moody.

"Well, you will do well to remember it." McGonagall walked off as Harry followed Moody. "That Malfoy kid is a real prat. I'm sure he had that coming," Aurora told Cedric and Thomas as they walked back towards the bench they were previously sitting on.

"Let's go for a brief walk," Cedric whispered to Aurora. She was slightly confused but didn't argue.

"See you mates later, and please throw those pins out," Cedric told them with a smile. They threw their bag straps on their shoulders as they walked away. When they finally got out of earshot from other students, Cedric spoke up.

"Harry just told me what the first task is." Aurora's eyes widened as she looked up at him. "How did he find out?" "I don't know, but it does deal with dragons." Aurora felt her heart drop.

"So my dream was right," Aurora asked as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Cedric nodded as they thought.

"Well, we need to get you to start focusing on your charms for the task, mainly defensive. I don't want you getting hurt." Cedric put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

" _You_ shouldn't be comforting _me_. _I_ should be comforting _you._ " "It's okay. We have time to prepare. I'll be fine," he said, smiling. There was that confidence Aurora wished she had more of.


	8. SIX

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"𝕷𝖎𝖛𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖜𝖔𝖓𝖉𝖊𝖗𝖋𝖚𝖑 𝖑𝖎𝖋𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖎𝖘 𝖎𝖓 𝖞𝖔𝖚! 𝕷𝖊𝖙 𝖓𝖔𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖇𝖊 𝖑𝖔𝖘𝖙 𝖚𝖕𝖔𝖓 𝖞𝖔𝖚. 𝕭𝖊 𝖆𝖑𝖜𝖆𝖞𝖘 𝖘𝖊𝖆𝖗𝖈𝖍𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖋𝖔𝖗 𝖓𝖊𝖜 𝖘𝖊𝖓𝖘𝖆𝖙𝖎𝖔𝖓𝖘. 𝕭𝖊 𝖆𝖋𝖗𝖆𝖎𝖉 𝖔𝖋 𝖓𝖔𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖓𝖌"  
― 𝕺𝖘𝖈𝖆𝖗 𝖂𝖎𝖑𝖉𝖊  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  


  
  
  
 **AURORA CLUNG** onto Cedric outside the champion's tent. "Please, please be careful, Cedric," Aurora told him.

"Of course, I will. I'll be out of there in no time. It's gonna be okay." "I know you'll do great," she said with a smile.

"Oh! And what do we have here?" Cedric and Aurora turned to be blinded by a camera flash and the infamous Rita Skeeter. "Young love, perhaps?"

"It's none of your business," Aurora snapped. "We're best friends." They stopped embracing each other but held each other's hands behind their backs hidden from Rita and her photographer. Rita kept a smile on her face as she looked between them.

"Call it whatever you'd like, sweet cheeks. Just know that it didn't look that way." "Don't print anything about it," Aurora told her, desperately wanting to call her a deceitful toad but knew it wouldn't help their case.

"I get to decide what's printed and how things are told," Rita replied with a conniving smile. Aurora briefly rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you after. Be safe," Aurora told Cedric, looking at him with concern and hope in her eyes. "Of course." He smiled back as their hands untied themselves from the other parting ways. Luckily Rita and her photographer went back into the tent from boredom. She stood there for a moment as she watched Cedric walk back into the tent and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Aurora?" She turned to see Hermione slowly making her way towards the tent. "What are you doing here," Aurora asked her in a soft voice.

"I wanted to wish Harry luck. This task worries me." "Tell me about it... I hope all of them will be alright. You're speaking to Harry again?" Hermione took a deep breath before speaking.

"I never stopped. You were right, though. How Ron has been treating him is quite immature. I've tried talking to him, but he's been insistent that Harry found a way to enter the tournament trying to gain more glory. Pretty pathetic, don't you think?"

"Very," replied Aurora with slightly wide eyes. "Tell Harry I said 'good luck' to him as well."

"I will," Hermione said with a smile as Aurora walked away to sit in the stands. She found Thomas and sat beside him since he saved her a seat.

"How is he," Thomas asked her. "Nervous and rightfully so. I just hope he doesn't get hurt." "I'm sure he'll be fine. They wouldn't have these games if a student could get killed, right?"

Aurora bit her lip unsure if the ministry gave it much thought. It was only the first task, and it was already quite dangerous. Not long after a cannon went off signalling for the first champion to come into the arena. A dragon laid on the opposite side curled up with a golden egg in the middle. Aurora's heart sped up realizing her dream was coming true.

Cedric walked out into the arena with his wand grasped firmly in his hand. He was focused on getting the egg and kept his guard up for any signs of the dragon attacking. He peaked up to see the dragon staring at him. Cedric took another step before the dragon raised and howled fire at him.

The crowd gasped. Aurora grasped the wall in front of her firmly as she watched with wide eyes. He dodged behind a boulder as the dragon continued to aim at him.

Cedric shot a spell at the dragon to distract it so he could run towards a different spot. They all continued to watch as Cedric battled the dragon before finally getting the egg. Dragon tamers ran out to contain the dragon as the crowd cheered for Cedric. He held it up for a brief moment with a smile on his face. Everyone clapped as Cedric looked up to meet Aurora's eyes, giving her a wink as a way to say he knew everything would be fine.

After the task was over for the champions and people were leaving the arena, Aurora ran up to Cedric wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm so proud of you, Ced!" He hugged her back, telling her 'thank you'. "Excellent job, mate," Thomas told him, patting him on the back as Cedric and Aurora let go.

"Have any idea what the egg is for?" "All I know is that it's suppose to help us figure out what the next task is gonna be," Cedric replied.

"Have you opened it yet," Aurora asked him. "Not yet, but I'd like to try to open it in a more secluded area. I think doing it amongst crowds of people will be distracting."

"We could go into the woods," Thomas thought. Cedric nodded as the three walked towards the woods away from the others.

"How does it feel to know you battled a dragon," Thomas asked him with excitement in his eyes and voice.

"Pretty great. It was very nerve-wracking, though." They finally found a spot as they waited for Cedric to open it. "Ready," Cedric asked them.

Aurora and Thomas nodded, waiting in anticipation. Cedric turned the knob at the top, and, as soon as the egg opened, a high pitched screech filled their ears. Aurora raised her hands to cover her ears tightly. Cedric hurried to close it again, fastening it shut.

"What was that," Aurora exclaimed. "How are you suppose to use that to figure out the next task if that's what it does," Thomas blurted, rubbing his ears.

"I have no idea. It's got to do something. I doubt they would've let me catch one that doesn't work."  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  


  
  
  
Aurora and Cedric sat in the great hall for breakfast as she read the paper. She glanced up at the Gryffindor table to see a distraught and upset Hermione Granger. She noticed her holding the Daily Prophet as she said something to Ron and Harry. Aurora looked back down at her paper and flipped the page to see Hermione and Harry on it.

"Rita Skeeter really can't write facts to save her life, can she," Aurora asked out loud. "What is it this time," Cedric asked. She angled the paper towards him as he took another bite of food.

"Are you upset she wrote that Hermione's got a thing with Harry," Cedric joked with a smirk. "Shut up. They don't have a thing." "So you are jealous?" Aurora elbowed him, knowing she wouldn't be able to win the brief argument.

"Is there anything new about that that I should know? Any more library hangouts?" Aurora and Cedric pretty much told each other everything, so obviously, he'd know about them working together in the library.

"Not really. I've just been helping her with some work whenever we both happen to be in the library." "I doubt she needs help," Cedric stated before he took another bite. Aurora looked at Cedric.

"What do you mean?" "Don't be daft. She's considered to be the brightest witch of her age. I think she just fancies you so you both can hang out." Aurora looked back down at her paper as she blushed. She does admit that if that's the case, which it is, she's extremely flattered.

"Did you hear about the meetings with our heads of houses," Aurora asked him, changing the subject. "Yeah. Do you know what it's about?" "Something about an upcoming event before the next task." Cedric nodded.

After breakfast was over, everyone parted ways to meet with their head of house and fellow housemates. Thomas caught up with her as they walked into a large room that was cleared in the middle.

"Do you know what this is about," Thomas asked her. "No idea."

They were told to sit separately where the girls were on one side and the boys on the other. Professor Flitwick began to explain what the Yule Ball was. On Christmas Eve night, the event would take place where all the champions and fellow students would participate together.

He continued to discuss how the ball was a dance. Aurora looked over at a very amused Thomas. He looked back as he laughed silently. Professor Flitwick described how the dance is done before telling everyone to get up, choose a partner, and practice. Aurora immediately walked over to Thomas, not wanting to get stuck with someone else.

"Well, isn't someone eager," Thomas joked with a smirk as he lightly placed his hand on her waist.

"Oh, shut it! I didn't want to get stuck with anyone else," Aurora stated. "That makes me feel so much better."

They both laughed as she placed her hand on his shoulder, and their hands clasped around the others tenderly. Music filled the room as people practiced. It didn't go very well for everyone. Feet were stepped on, some fell over, and bodies stood still from fear of looking idiotic.

"I think we have a general idea. Why must we learn this anyways," Aurora said as she glanced around at everyone else.

"Do you have any idea who you're going to ask?" Thomas glanced around too at their fellow housemates. "I honestly have no idea. I suppose I must ask quickly before all the good ones get snatched up." Aurora smacked him on the shoulder, causing him to laugh.

"Lighten up, Aurora. I take it you're probably going with Cedric?" "Only if he wants. He hasn't mentioned anyone he fancies so far that he'd probably be interested in taking."

"Let me know if he does. In the slim chance he doesn't, I'll take you. These things seem much better with friends anyway," said Thomas with a smile.


	9. SEVEN

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"𝕿𝖍𝖊𝖗𝖊 𝖆𝖗𝖊 𝖞𝖊𝖆𝖗𝖘 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖆𝖘𝖐 𝖖𝖚𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖎𝖔𝖓𝖘 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖞𝖊𝖆𝖗𝖘 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖆𝖓𝖘𝖜𝖊𝖗."  
― 𝖅𝖔𝖗𝖆 𝕹𝖊𝖆𝖑𝖊 𝕳𝖚𝖗𝖘𝖙𝖔𝖓  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  


  
  
  
 **AURORA SAT** in the library with Hermione doing work. "Has Harry figured out the clue yet," Aurora whispered, glancing up at Hermione. "He's told me he has, but I don't know. Has Cedric?"

"No. It's quite frustrating. We try working together on it whenever we have time, but there's no luck so far." Hermione nodded as she huffed out. Aurora went back to writing her essay.

There was another moment of silence as the girls focused on their papers, re-dipping their quills in the ink when the tip ran dry. Aurora brushed her hair behind her ear as she spoke up.

"Have you found someone to go to the ball with," Aurora asked, her heart pounding and palms sweating anticipating the answer. Hermione stopped writing as she bit her lip.

"I have... Victor Krum asked me, and I said yes. It was kind of compulsive, honestly." Hermione glanced up, nervously to see Aurora staring down at her paper.

Aurora's heart dropped. She wasn't surprised someone as Krum asked her as soon as possible. Who wouldn't ask Hermione Granger to the ball?

"Have you?" Aurora glanced up at Hermione before looking back at her parchment and coughed to clear her throat. "I'm probably going to end up going with Cedric or our friend, Thomas. I wasn't sure if Cedric had someone in mind to ask that he fancies."

Hermione nodded as she watched Aurora, her palms sweating. She bit her lip before continuing on her assignments. They sat in silence once more before Aurora started to pack up her belongings.

"Did you need help with anything before I go?" Hermione's head raced as she thought of something to keep Aurora with her there a bit longer.

"What all do you know about the properties of bubotuber pus?" "Well, it's a liquid found in bulges located on the bubotuber plant. It's mainly valuable for curing and helping with acne. The consistency is thick, color is yellowish-green, and has a strong gas-like smell." Aurora explained.

"It must be diluted, or it can cause large boils irritating the skin. It's recommended to wear dragon-skin gloves when handling them. You squeeze the bulges to relieve the liquid into a bottle or any container you need. Sacharissa Tugwood discovered the properties." Aurora has a great memory and is able to recall most information taught and learned in her life.

"Are you going to write it down," she asked with a smirk as Hermione stared at her. Hermione blushed as she leaned down to write.

Aurora stood up and walked over to make sure Hermione was able to write all the information she gave her down. Goosebumps formed on Hermione's neck from Aurora's distant breath, hitting her skin. Aurora watched as she started writing down Sacharissa Tugwood's name incorrectly.

"Sorry, her name is spelt like this," Aurora said as she reached down and lightly grabbed Hermione's hand. She guided her hand on the parchment, the quill gliding smoothly as they wrote the name. Hermione's face heated up as did Aurora's. She released her hand and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Thank you," Hermione was able to get out. "You're welcome," Aurora softly replied.

"Is that all?" "I believe so, thank you." Aurora picked up her bag and slung the strap over her shoulder. "Well, good night, Hermione. Try to get some rest."

"If you want to wait for a second, then we can walk out together," Hermione blurted out in a hushed tone. Aurora's heart skipped a happy beat. "Of course."

She sat back down as she watched Hermione finish writing. Her hand glided at a fast pace trying to complete it as soon as physically possible. As soon as she was done, Hermione packed her things, her hands shaking slightly. She grabbed her bag and stood up with Aurora.

"Luckily you're with a prefect so you won't have to worry about getting into trouble," Aurora told her with a smile.

"Don't you need to do checks around the castle?" "The other Ravenclaw prefect and I switch every other night. It's his turn, so there's no need to worry."

They walked beside each other, heading towards the Gryffindor tower. Their hands brushed each other cause them the blush as they walked in silence. When they finally got to the portrait, Hermione turned to face Aurora.

"Thank you for walking me back, Aurora. Good night," Hermione softly said with a small smile. "It's my pleasure. Good night, Hermione."

Aurora got an impulse as she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to Hermione's cheek. She hastily turned around to walk towards the Ravenclaw's prefects' tower, avoiding Hermione's gaze. Her face flushed and she almost wanted to kick herself for being, at least what she considered, brash.

Hermione watched her walk away as the heat rose again in her cheeks as she lightly touched where she was just kissed. She smiled before turning and saying the password to enter the Gryffindor common room.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  


  
  
  
"You what," Cedric exclaimed with a smile as he gleamed at Aurora. "I know, I know. It was so impulsive and stupid," she said as she hid her face in her hands.

"I never thought you could be that bold. You are Aurora Silversun, right?" Aurora told him to shut up as she pushed him lightly, causing him to laugh.

"To briefly change the subject before we come back to this because—we definitely are—do you want to go to the ball with me? There's no one I'd rather prefer," Cedric stated, smiling.

"Only if you'd like. I didn't want to ask in case there was someone you secretly fancied asking." "Not really. So, is there anything else I should know?" Cedric smirked at her as she tried hiding her face again.

"Well, I grabbed her hand to help her properly write the name of the witch who discovered the properties of bubotuber pus." "Well done, Aurora. Are you sure it isn't her you want to take to the dance instead of me?"

"She's already going with someone: Victor Krum," she replied in a sad tone. "Oh..." "Yeah. Have you worked anymore on the clue? Harry hasn't figured it out yet either, so you aren't alone," said Aurora.

"No luck yet." Aurora pursed her lips together in thought. They were both getting tired of how almost impossible figuring the clue out was. Currently, they also had the Yule ball to worry about.

"I just remembered I need to tell Thomas I'm going with you to the ball. He said in case you weren't planning on asking me that he was going to take me. I don't know who he could ask. Obviously, we'll all be hanging together most of the night," Aurora told Cedric. He shrugged his shoulders as he thought.

"Maybe Abigail Thornbush? She's a Ravenclaw, same year, and she and Thomas are in acquaintance." Aurora gave it some thought briefly before agreeing. Abigail was a sweet girl and got along with Thomas just fine.

"Have you started preparing for the ball yet," Aurora asked. "My dad said he'd deal with ordering me a suit. You?"

"I settled on a simple silver dress. I don't plan on going all out like most probably are." Aurora wasn't looking forward to the ball mainly because she dreaded wearing a dress, but her mom convinced her to for the occasion.

"I'd be fine if you didn't wear a dress, you know? I know they aren't your favourite," Cedric chimed in, knowing very well what Aurora was thinking.

"You know my mom. She's very disappointed and embarrassed if I wore a suit to the ball. Hopefully another fancy get together doesn't happen while we're still attending here, so I'm not guilted into wearing a lousy dress," Aurora huffed out. She blew air out of her mouth, moving her hair slightly.

"It'll be an enjoyable evening no matter what," he reassured with a smile. Aurora pursed her lips together, deciding if it would be or not.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  


  
  
Aurora fumbled with her dress as Talia, a fellow Ravenclaw prefect, finished her makeup. "Almost done," she told her. Aurora was very grateful that Talia helped her get ready for the ball since she had no idea how to do her makeup. Talia did some final touches before leaning back and smiling.

"All done. You look beautiful, Aurora." This caused her to blush. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she said, "Thank you. You do too, Talia."

Luckily Talia was already completely ready before she did Aurora's makeup. She walked away to meet up with her date, leaving Aurora to calm her nerves. Aurora finally got up after a few deep breaths to walk out of the tower. Cedric stood outside with his back facing her.

"Well, isn't someone dressed fancy," Aurora joked as she walked up to him. As he turned to face her, he smiled. "Not so bad yourself."

Aurora wore a simple silver gown with her hair tied up with some loose strands, and a sterling silver necklace which was a family heirloom that her parents sent her to wear. Cedric and Aurora walked down the entrance of the great hall where most of the others stood. Aurora looked around at how well-groomed everyone was and how she didn't notice Hermione anywhere yet.

"Oh, how wonderful to meet you," Fleur said with a thick French accent. Aurora smiled as she shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Cedric talked some with Fleur, and her date as Aurora looked over at Harry with Cho. They caught each other's gaze before she smiled at him, earning a smile back.

Aurora caught movement at the top of the stairs and saw Hermione peek her head out from the corner. Aurora's heart raced as she saw her come into full view. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a flowing pink dress with different hues and her hair tamed in a pretty half-up style. Aurora let out an audible gasp as she watched her descend the stairs towards Krum, who was waiting at the bottom for her.

He bowed before taking her hand and placing it on his forearm. Hermione looked over at Aurora and smiled brightly.

"Are you guys ready," Professor McGonagall came up breaking Aurora's focus. They all stated they were as she got them prepared to enter the great hall. The champions were to enter with their date separately from the other students.

Music filled the room as the champions walked down the aisle. Aurora's arm was wrapped around Cedric's with her hand on his forearm. Everyone smiled as people clapped and cheered for them all as they stepped into the dancing area.

"Everything is gonna be fine," Cedric reassures her as he placed his hand on her waist and grabbed her other hand. She nodded as she looked up into his eyes as the dancing began.

The champions moved swiftly along the dance floor with their dates before others started to join gradually. Aurora and Cedric danced for a while as Thomas joined with his date by their side. After a while of dancing, they decided to take a break to get some drinks. Aurora grabbed Cedric's hand as they made their way out of the crowd with Thomas and his date following.

"How do people dance in heels for such a long time," Aurora huffed out as they walked towards the table with drinks laid on it. "Beats me. I haven't had to worry about that issue," said Thomas as he sipped his punch.

"We could switch shoes," she joked as Cedric handed her some punch as well. She mumbled a 'thank you' as she took it.

"I don't think they'd fit his big feet," Cedric said, laughing. Aurora looked over to see Krum walking towards the table without Hermione.

"Enjoying the ball, Victor," Cedric asked cordially.

"Very fun, yes. You?" "Yes, thank you." Krum got two cups of punch as Hermione walked over, slightly upset about something. Krum handed her one with a smile, and Aurora looked at her with concern.

"Come on! Let's go back. You guys can't be done yet," Thomas cheered as he grabbed his date's hand with a smile.

"Sure, why not," Cedric replied. He looked at Aurora as she nodded.

She wasn't thrilled about rejoining the crowd, but she didn't want to leave just yet. Aurora looked at Hermione with a smile before walking off with the others. Hermione watched her for a brief moment before Krum could catch her.

The band switched up the music, and the crowd was mainly yelling and jumping up and down to songs. Aurora does admit that she was having fun with her friends. She was glad she was with them. With all the seriousness of the tournament, they were glad to have a fun break from it and enjoy the night free of worry. Aurora tugged on Cedric's arm lightly before he leaned down.

"I think I'm going to head out. It's getting pretty late." "Alright. Have a good night, Aurora." "You too." They kiss each other's cheek before she told Thomas 'good night' as well. She made her way out of the smaller crowd leaving the great hall.

As she turned to go up the stairs, she saw Hermione hunched over crying. "Hermione," Aurora asked, concerned. Hermione sniffled as she rubbed her nose. Aurora sat down beside her as Hermione avoided her gaze.

"What happened?" "Ronald, that's who. He can really be aggravating sometimes," she whimpered out. Aurora places a hand on her shoulder as she watched Hermione.

"How he treats you and Harry sometimes really peeves me. Do you need to talk about it?" Hermione shook her head, not wanting to talk about it now but later. Aurora nodded understanding. She lightly wrapped her arm around Hermione, pulling her closer as she laid her head on Aurora's shoulder crying.


	10. EIGHT

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"𝕴 𝖕𝖗𝖊𝖋𝖊𝖗 𝖚𝖓𝖑𝖚𝖈𝖐𝖞 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖓𝖌𝖘. 𝕷𝖚𝖈𝖐 𝖎𝖘 𝖛𝖚𝖑𝖌𝖆𝖗. 𝖂𝖍𝖔 𝖜𝖆𝖓𝖙𝖘 𝖜𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖑𝖚𝖈𝖐 𝖜𝖔𝖚𝖑𝖉 𝖇𝖗𝖎𝖓𝖌? 𝕴 𝖉𝖔𝖓'𝖙."  
― 𝕯. 𝕳. 𝕷𝖆𝖜𝖗𝖊𝖓𝖈𝖊  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  


  
  
  
 **THEY SAT** in their defence against the dark arts class in Professor Moody. Time was running short as he announced class is dismissed. Aurora and Cedric packed up their things before Moody asked to see Cedric for a moment. He looked over at Aurora as she quirked a brow up.

"I'll wait for you outside," she told him as she grabbed her bag and walked out. "What's that about," asked Thomas, joining her. "No idea." Moments passed before Cedric walked out with a perplexed look.

"What is it," Aurora asked. "He told me how I could figure out the clue. Isn't it odd that he would tell me, though?" "A bit." She bit her lip in thought as they walked to their next class.

"Did he explain why he was telling you," Thomas asked as they sat down. Cedric shook his head. "Not really. I'll have to try it later. If it works, then I'll tell Harry since he warned me about the dragons. Kind of like a thank you, you know?"

"This is why you're Hufflepuff," Aurora stated with a smirk. "I would definitely do the same thing," she added.

"If only you had more prophetic dreams about the second task, then we wouldn't be in this predicament," Thomas said, partially joking.

"It's not like I can control them. Professor Trelawney was no help, but I guess that's not too much of a shock." She huffed out as Snape entered the room, commanding everyone to be silent.

"Today, we will be studying Amortentia. Who can tell me what it is?" Aurora's hand shot up. He looked at her before saying, "Yes, Miss Silversun?"

"Amortentia is known to be the most powerful love potion to exist. It causes a powerful infatuation to the drinker. It smells different from what attracts a person," she explained.

"That is correct. It is also known to be one of the most dangerous options. Amortentia has a very distinctive pearl sheen to it with its steam rising in various forms of spirals." Snape continued to talk as everyone wrote down notes. He discussed more effects of it and how it is brewed.

After class ended, Cedric parted ways to try what Madeye told him to do while Aurora and Thomas headed to the library to work. "What do you reckon Professor Moody told him to do," Thomas asked her as they found a table. "I don't know. Hopefully, it works."  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  


  
  
  
The day of the second task finally arrived. Thomas and Cedric wondered where Aurora was and was slightly worried. She didn't mention something she needed to attend to.

"It's alright, mate. I'm sure she'll turn up soon," Thomas reassured as he pats Cedric on the back.

They headed towards these tall fixtures in the middle of the black lake where the other students and teachers were. As everyone got comfortable, Dumbledore started his speech.

"Welcome to the second task. Last night something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the black lake. In order to win, each champion needs only to locate their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough. Except for this, they have one hour to do so and one hour only. After that, they'll be on their own. You may begin at the start of the cannon."

A moment after, the canon was set off by Filch. All of the champions jumped into the water with their wands ready. The water was murky; seaweed surrounded them, along with different types of fish. A bubble formed around Cedric's bottom half of his face so he could breathe. He swam around, looking for whatever treasure was supposedly taken from him.

Once in a while, he heard a high squeak. He would turn his head to look for the source but saw nothing. So far, there were no other living things besides the occasional fish who swam away from him in fear. Time passed as he continued to swim, his arms slightly, getting exhausted. Then, there it was.

In the middle of the black lake were four people tied to the end of seaweed with merpeople surrounding them, guarding them. Cedric continued to swim closer, no one interfering. There was Aurora unconscious, along with Hermione, Ron, and Fleur's younger sister. Harry comes up not long after looking at the different people in front of them.

Cedric tapped his wand against his watch, telling Harry not to waste any time. He then grabbed Aurora, blasting a spell at the seaweed to free her. He pulled her stiff body towards the surface. As soon as they reached the top, Aurora became normal and gasped for air. The crowd cheered as they started swimming towards the solid surface.

People pulled them onto the pier before wrapping towels around them. Aurora grasped it firmly in her hands as she tried to make herself warm.

"Well done, Cedric! Are you guys alright," Thomas asked, kneeling beside them. "Just glad to be out of that bloody lake," Aurora said with a smile, shivering.

"I definitely don't plan on returning," Cedric joked, trying to dry himself off as best as he could.

Not long after, Krum and Hermione resurfaced, swimming towards everyone else. People cheered for them as they did the same thing they did to Cedric and Aurora.

"Are you getting any warmer," Cedric asked Aurora. "Sort of. Who's the idea was it to have this thing when the weather is cold?" Cedric and Thomas laughed at her remark. Aurora looked over to see Fleur standing with her face full of worry.

"What's wrong with Fleur," Aurora asked. The others looked at her before Thomas explained. "She wasn't able to make it past the grindelows."

"What does that mean for her sister," Cedric asked, his voice full of concern. "I don't know."

Suddenly they were worried for Fleur. They all waited anxiously for Harry and the others to resurface. As the hour was almost up, Ron and Fleur's sister resurfaced, but there was no Harry.

"Where's Harry?" Aurora's worried tone was impossible to miss. Just then, Harry shot out of the water, landing with a thud onto the pier. People surrounded him with towels before Dumbledore spoke again. Cedric and Aurora stood, awaiting the results.

"Attention! Attention! The winner is... Mr. Cedric Diggory!" Everyone cheered as Cedric had a triumphant smile. Aurora had a grin plastered on her face, and she applauded him with Thomas.

"For showing unique command of the bubblehead shark. The way I see it, Mr. Potter would have finished first if not for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasley but the others as well. We've agreed to award him second place for his moral fibre."

Aurora and Cedric applauded him as most of the crowd cheered. Karkaroff was disappointed and screamed how unfair it was along with some of the students from the Durmstrang school.

"Come on, Cedric. Let's go get cleaned up and celebrate," Aurora stated with a smile. Cedric agreed as the three of them went back to the school to celebrate his victory.

Aurora was very confident that he was bound to win this tournament based on how well he's been doing so far. She was very proud of him. That was until she had another dream.


	11. NINE

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"𝖂𝖍𝖆𝖙𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖗 𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖘𝖔𝖚𝖑𝖘 𝖆𝖗𝖊 𝖒𝖆𝖉𝖊 𝖔𝖋, 𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖒𝖎𝖓𝖊 𝖆𝖗𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖘𝖆𝖒𝖊."  
― 𝕰𝖒𝖎𝖑𝖞 𝕭𝖗𝖔𝖓𝖙𝖊  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  


  
  
  
**_THE SKY_ ** _was dark, stars illuminating it in the distance. Everyone sat in the stands as the champions stood in the centre with their helper. Cedric was with his father, Harry with Madeye Moody, Fleur with Madame Maxine, and Krum with Karkaroff. A tall, great maze stood in front of them with a path in front of each of them._

_As they entered the maze, it closed behind them, sealing them inside with no way of backing out. Cedric walked through with his wand ready. He was suddenly with Harry; both had scratches and bruises forming on their bodies from the task._

_The maze was closing in on them as they jumped for the tri-wizard cup. It was a portkey, except it didn't bring them back to the crowd._

_They fell onto the ground of a graveyard. Harry doubled over in pain as he yelled for Cedric to get back to the portkey. A squirmy man walked out from the cave in front of them, holding something cradled in dark clothing._

_Only a moment passed before a green light was shot at Cedric, engulfing him. His body twisted in the air before landing on the ground dead._

Aurora shot up in her bed with a scream. One of the girls ran over to her as she kept screaming 'no'. "It's okay, Aurora. Nothing is happening," she comforted her. Aurora's hands shot up to her face, and she apologized for waking them.

"Are you okay?" Aurora took a deep breath before saying, "I'm fine. Go back to sleep. Sorry for waking you." The girl gave her a concerned look before slowly walking away.

Aurora laid down on her back, thinking about her dreams. Tears formed in her eyes before sliding down her face, making her pillow and hair damp. She couldn't fall back asleep, afraid her dream would return to haunt her.

She laid there thinking about her dream and how she needed to talk to Cedric before the third task tomorrow. Aurora wished she could control her dreams so that she could keep more from harm, but she couldn't.

The sun started to rise, and she sat up in her bed before getting ready for the day. After she was dressed, she immediately hurried towards the Hufflepuff prefect tower to talk to Cedric. She waited anxiously, pacing back and forth. Her arms were folded, and her teeth bit her bottom lip.

"What are you doing here so early, Aurora?" Aurora looked up to see a concerned Cedric. She jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him. He wrapped his arms around her as well, worried about what was bothering her. As she pulled away, he noticed the dark circles under her bloodshot eyes.

"I need to tell you something in private." Cedric nodded as she grabbed his hand and pulled him outside into the daylight.

"What's wrong," he asked as they finally slowed down. Aurora let out a deep breath as her fingers fumbled together.

"I had another dream. It was the third task. There was a maze, and you had to find the tri-wizard cup located in the middle of it. You and Harry both got to it. After you two touched it, it transported you to a cemetery. It was a portkey. Then..." Aurora looked up at Cedric.

"What is it," he asked softly. "You were killed. Whatever you do, please, please don't touch that cup even if it means Harry winning the task. I can't bear the thought of losing you. I just can't." Aurora started to tear up as she spoke. Cedric embraced her, his hand smoothing her hair in a calming fashion.

"It's going to be all right, Aurora. We need to find Dumbledore to tell him. I'm sure he'll check into it before the task later."

Aurora nodded as she wiped away her tears. She desperately wanted to prevent anyone from getting killed during this final task. Cedric rubbed her back, asking if she felt any better.

"I will once we speak to Dumbledore. Even if he says there's nothing wrong, promise me you won't touch it in case he happens to be wrong." Cedric took a deep breath. "I promise. Maybe under the circumstance, it'll be a tie between Harry and me, making us both the winners."

They proceeded to look for Professor Dumbledore to inform him of her dream. He was nowhere to be found, probably helping the third task get in order. Aurora wanted to also find Harry to warn him, but he was also nowhere to be found.

"Why is no one around when we need to speak to them," Aurora huffed out in frustration. "I don't know. I'm sure we can talk to them before the task later. Let's go try to eat some breakfast." She nodded as they walked to the great hall, but she could not force herself to eat anything.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  


  
  
  
People started gathering around in the stands for the third task as Aurora looked around for Dumbledore. She walked up to him and asked if she could have a word with him.

"Professor, last night I had a dream that the tri-wizard cup was tampered with. It sent Harry and Cedric to a graveyard where Cedric was killed. I know it sounds crazy, but I'm begging you to check the cup. Please."

"Miss Silversun, I can promise you everything is in order. Professor Moody himself hid it, and I trust him deeply. I'm sure it was your nerves messing with your mind since your best friend, Mr. Diggory, is participating. I can assure you no one will pass from this tournament." Aurora looked at him with pleading eyes. "I recommend wishing luck to your friend before the task starts."

Dumbledore smiled as he walked away to Mr. Fudge and Ms. McGonagall. Aurora turned and walked over to Cedric and Amos.

"Please be careful. Remember your promise." "I do." Aurora hugged Cedric tightly for a few moments before letting go.

"Everyone, please be seated as we get ready to send off our champions onto their final task." Aurora looked at Cedric with wide eyes.

"I didn't warn, Harry." She glanced over at Harry as he stood anxious to get the task over with. "Harry," she called out, catching his attention.

"Miss Silversun, please join your peers in the stands," Professor McGonagall stated as she walked over to her. "Please be careful, Harry," she told him before looking at Cedric with a smile. Thomas waved her over as she sat down beside him. Her heart thudded in her chest.

"Are you okay, Aurora?" She heard a soft voice ask. She glanced over her shoulder to see Hermione with concerned eyes. "I think so." Dumbledore started to make an announcement as Aurora looked straight ahead at him and the champions.

"Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the tri-wizards cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now were Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter tied for the first position; they will first enter the maze. Followed by Mr. Krum and Miss Delacour.

"The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter in case, at any point, a contestant should wish to withdrawal from the task. He or she need only to send up red sparks with their wands, Contestants, gather around." Dumbledore turned around as the champions circled him as he spoke.

"I'm sure Cedric will win," Thomas said with a smile. "We'll see," Aurora said with worry. She focused on Cedric and Harry, hoping they would be okay and safe. "Champions, prepare yourselves," Madeye shouted out.

Cedric hugged his father before Dumbledore started the countdown. The cannon went off, signalling for them to begin. Cedric and Harry walk into the maze first, the maze closing behind them. The crowd waited anxiously to see who would win.

Fleur was the first to appear. No one was that surprised. Scratches and dirt covered her body, and her arms crossed over.

"Fleur's out first. No shock there, eh," Thomas leaned towards Aurora and whispered in her ear. Aurora didn't respond as her heart raced, worried about Harry and Cedric still.

Krum was next to appear with dirt on him as well but with less than Fleur. Karkaroff was disappointed with how things were turning out, and Krum was visibly upset. Karkaroff was yelling inaudibly to Krum and his peers below the stands.

Little did anyone know, Harry and Cedric made it to the cup with the maze rushing towards them. Cedric told Harry to take it as he shot a red flare-up.

Time seemed to pass slowly as Aurora and the others waited to see Harry and Cedric appear. After what seemed like an eternity, Cedric was back. Aurora let out a deep breath of relief as she looked at him.

"Where's Harry," Cedric asked around. Aurora almost stood up. "Miss Silversun," Dumbledore calmly called her forward. Whispers filled the air as she walked towards him.

"Did you see a name in that graveyard?" Aurora thought as she looked at Dumbledore with furrowed brows.

"I didn't see much, but I remember the name Riddle, I think." Dumbledore's eyes slightly widened as he rushed over to talk to Madeye, McGonagall, and Fudge.

"What's going on," Cedric asks as he walks up to Aurora. "I don't know."

Pain soars through her mind as she hisses. Her hands hold her head as she starts falling towards the ground. Cedric catches her as he gently helps her sit on the ground.

"What's wrong?" "My head," Aurora breathes out. Amos rushed forwards, joining their sides. "My dear, what is it?"

"Her head is in pain. She needs Madame Pomfrey," Cedric says as he stands to get someone to help. Amos lays a gentle hand on her shoulder as she shudders in excruciating pain. Thomas and Hermione rushed down the stairs towards Aurora as people continue to talk around them.

"Is she okay? What's wrong," Hermione asks, her face full of concern. "It's her head." Thomas looks very worried.

"Is someone getting Madame Pomfrey," Thomas asks him. "Cedric is, yes," Amos replies, not taking his focus off of Aurora. Cedric runs over with McGonagall behind him. Amos moves away slightly to give McGonagall some room.

"It really hurts," groans Aurora. The pain shooting through her head at a fast, constant speed.

There was a thud behind them. People fell silent as they looked to see Harry laying on the ground with the cup beside him. Blood trickled down his head and from the palm of his hand. Dumbledore rushes over to him as Harry cried out.

"He's back! Voldemort's back!"


	12. TEN

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"𝕴 𝖋𝖊𝖑𝖙 𝖕𝖚𝖗𝖌𝖊𝖉 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖍𝖔𝖑𝖞 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖞 𝖋𝖔𝖗 𝖆 𝖓𝖊𝖜 𝖑𝖎𝖋𝖊."  
― 𝕾𝖞𝖑𝖛𝖎𝖆 𝕻𝖑𝖆𝖙𝖍  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  


  
  
  
 **EVERYONE SAT** on the train going back home. Most people were not pleased to go back since the year was so exciting. Well, thrilling for those who were not part of the tournament. The majority of the students went back to their normal lives after the third and when the other students went back to their schools. The small group did their best to absorb the news of Voldemort's return, but they were unsure of how to currently deal with it. They did all know, however, that they needed to keep Harry safe and protected. 

"How's your head feeling," Cedric asks as Aurora stares out the window.

"Fine, thank you. Besides you-know-who returning, I'm glad everyone is alright, especially you. How does it feel being one of the winners of the tournament?" Aurora smiles at him.

Due to the incident and Aurora's vision becoming mostly true, Dumbledore persuaded the judges to award Cedric and Harry as the winning champions. Amos was clearly proud of his son, as he should be, and boasted about it to anyone that would listen.

"It's definitely going to take time to get used to it. Just know I'm grateful that if it weren't for your dream, then I wouldn't be here." Cedric grabbed Aurora's hand and squeezed it. Aurora looked at him and smiled. "Now, let's go patrol the train, yeah?"

Aurora nodded as they stood up. They walked through and saw no one misbehaving. People were probably upset they were going home since they had to part from their friends, in most cases. They finally came upon a cabin with Hermione, Harry, and Ron inside.

"I think we should say 'hi'," Aurora said, looking from them to Cedric.

"Sounds good." Aurora raised her hand and lightly tapped the door before opening it and gaining the Golden Trio's attention. Hermione's eyes immediately fixed upon Aurora and admired her beauty. Her pupils dilated, and she tried to not stare at Aurora to conceal her glances. 

"We just wanted to see how you guys are doing," Aurora spoke.

"We're good, thanks," Harry said with a small smile.

"How are the cuts," Cedric asks.

"A lot better now," Harry replied before turning his attention towards Aurora. "How's your head?" When he asked the question, his voice dropped in tone as it gained a concerned one. 

"Better as well. We'll leave you guys alone now. We just wanted to say 'hi' is all," Aurora explained. She closed the door before they started walking away. Hermione placed down her book as she looked from the door to Harry and Ron. 

"I'll be back in a second," Hermione told them before she got up and left their cabin. "Aurora," she called out. Aurora stopped to look back at Hermione and then at Cedric. Her heart momentarily dropped hearing Hermione call out her name. 

Cedric glanced between the two as Hermione slowly walked closer. He smiled, and he said, "I'll leave you to it." Cedric walked further up to give Hermione and Aurora some privacy. Aurora turned and walked over to meet up with Hermione. 

"Is everything okay, Hermione?"

"Yes. I just wanted to give you this. It's my address in case you'd like to chat over the summer." She handed over a piece of parchment with her name and address scribbled on it. Aurora grasped it graciously as she smiled. Her heart warmed from the gesture.

"Thank you. I'll be glad to write to you. I didn't think it would be easy to get rid of you, Miss Granger," Aurora said with a small smirk. Hermione's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Aurora adored Hermione already, but she was more adorable when she was bashful. 

"I'll see you next year, then?" Aurora was slightly saddened that her last year was the following since Hermione still had a couple more years ahead of her.

"You sure will," she replied with a small smile.

"Until then, goodbye, Aurora," Hermione said.

Hermione leaned forward and softly pressed her lips onto Aurora's cheek. Heat immediately started to fill her cheeks as her eyes slightly widened from shock.

"I'll write to you." Hermione smiled before she turned around and went back into her cabin with Harry and Ron.

Aurora reached up and lightly touched her cheek, where Hermione kissed her. Her heart exploded with warmth as she smiled. She turned around to catch back up with Cedric, already knowing he was going to ask her what happened.


	13. PART TWO

|𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐏𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 & 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐎𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐏𝐡𝐨𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐱|  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  


  
𝔏𝔬𝔯𝔡 𝔙𝔬𝔩𝔡𝔢𝔪𝔬𝔯𝔱 𝔥𝔞𝔰 𝔯𝔢𝔱𝔲𝔯𝔫𝔢𝔡 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔦𝔰 𝔦𝔫 𝔰𝔢𝔞𝔯𝔠𝔥 𝔬𝔣 𝔞 𝔭𝔯𝔬𝔭𝔥𝔢𝔠𝔶... ℌ𝔦𝔰 𝔞𝔫𝔡 ℌ𝔞𝔯𝔯𝔶'𝔰 𝔭𝔯𝔬𝔭𝔥𝔢𝔠𝔶. 𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔒𝔯𝔡𝔢𝔯 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔇𝔲𝔪𝔟𝔩𝔢𝔡𝔬𝔯𝔢'𝔰 𝔄𝔯𝔪𝔶 𝔪𝔲𝔰𝔱 𝔭𝔯𝔢𝔭𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔦𝔫𝔢𝔳𝔦𝔱𝔞𝔟𝔩𝔢 𝔴𝔞𝔯.

⋆⋆⋆

𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐘𝐋𝐈𝐒𝐓  
  


_Soldier, Poet, King—_ **The Oh Hellos**   
_Woodland—_ **The Paper Kites**   
_The Bug Collector—_ **Haley Heynderickx**   
_First Love/Late Spring—_ **Mitski**   
_Flower Glass—_ **Hand Habits**   
_I Think You're Alright—_ **Jay Som**   
_The Girl with the Flaxen Hair—_ **Lor**   
_Ghost—_ **Adaline**   
_Midnight Love—_ **girl in red**   
_1950–_ **King Princess**   
_cardigan—_ **Taylor Swift**   
_Wicked Game (live)—_ **Wolf Alice**   
_To Be Alone with You—_ **Sufjan Stevens**   
_Meet Me in the Woods—_ **Lord Huron**   
_Dreams Tonite—_ **Alvvays**   
_Please Notice—_ **Christian Leave**   
_The Beach—_ **The Neighbourhood**


	14. ELEVEN

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"𝖄𝖔𝖚 𝖆𝖗𝖊 𝖆 𝖜𝖔𝖓𝖉𝖊𝖗𝖋𝖚𝖑 𝖈𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖙𝖎𝖔𝖓. 𝖄𝖔𝖚 𝖐𝖓𝖔𝖜 𝖒𝖔𝖗𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖓 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖓𝖐 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖐𝖓𝖔𝖜, 𝖏𝖚𝖘𝖙 𝖆𝖘 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖐𝖓𝖔𝖜 𝖑𝖊𝖘𝖘 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖓 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖜𝖆𝖓𝖙 𝖙𝖔 𝖐𝖓𝖔𝖜."  
― 𝕺𝖘𝖈𝖆𝖗 𝖂𝖎𝖑𝖉𝖊  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  


  
  
  
**_"ARE YOU_ ** _aware, Miss Silversun, that you possess a very rare and remarkable ability," Dumbledore softly inquired as Aurora sat in his office._

_"Obviously, I am now. I can't quite figure out how to control it, though, professor." She was still shaken up from the fact that if she didn't warn Cedric to not touch the goblet that he would no longer be in her life. The mere thought of it to her was... absolutely and completely horrific._ _Dumbledore nodded as he eyed the young, talented witch._

_"Professor Trewalney hasn't been much help?" "Sorry, sir, but no. She said things that weren't much help. If you honestly have any idea, then I'd really appreciate it." Aurora waited eagerly for some advice; anything would be appreciated if it actually helped her._

_"I'm sorry, Miss Silversun. I'm unfortunately not too familiar with your gift, but I see a friend joining us in the following year who may be of help. May I ask what all you saw when the vision appeared?" Aurora crossed her arms as she thought hard to recollect her memories. Her lungs filled with air as she took a deep breath before speaking._

_"I saw Harry and Cedric retrieving the goblet together before it teleported them to a cemetery. Harry's scar started hurting for some reason as he begged Cedric to get back to the portkey." Dumbledore observed her closely as she spoke, wanting to absorb as much information as he could take._

_"A squirmy man appeared with a cloaked figure cradled in his arms before..." Aurora pursed her lips firmly as she looked down at her hands._

_"Before he killed Cedric... That's when I woke up. If you were expecting for it to continue, then I'm sorry to disappoint, professor. I wanted to warn Harry, but I was too late. I was too focused on saving my best friend." Her eyes showed signs of remorse and a plead for forgiveness._

_"I don't blame you for that. If I were in your place, I would have made the same decision too. I'd like you to inform me of any more visions like these from now on." Aurora nodded at his request._

_"Now, have you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?" She shook her head as she said, "No, sir." Dumbledore smiled softly._

_"It is a group of extraordinary individual witches and wizards focused on battling the bad to bring balance and justice to our world. As you know from Harry, Voldemort has returned. This group is being rebuilt, and I think you would be a great addition if you wish to do so._

_"_ _You mustn't tell anyone about it. It is to be kept secret. Cedric is welcome for his loyalty and courage, so, if you don't mind, I'd like you to send him in so I may also discuss it with him. Any questions?"_ _Aurora thought for a moment as her mind absorbed the information she was just given. Dumbledore's eyes stayed on her as she contemplated._

_"How will I know about the meetings or whatever?" "I will inform your parents about the situation, and you will be staying at headquarters with other members?"_

_"Who are the other members," she quickly asked. Aurora wasn't thrilled about staying in a possibly small area with people she's never met in the slightest unless Cedric was with her._

_"Most of the Weasleys will be there. Lupin, who I'm sure you remember from last year as the defence against the dark arts professor, as well. Professor Snape and some other friends who are part of the ministry. Harry, Ron, and Hermione will be there, but Harry won't be joining until later. You mustn't speak a word of it to him, do you understand?"_

_Aurora quickly nodded as a small smile desperately wanted to appear on her lips as soon as Hermione's name was mentioned, which Dumbledore noticed._

_"You'll be sent for when it's time for you and Cedric to go to headquarters. Please send him my way if you don't mind," he kindly stated with a smile. Aurora stood up after she nodded._

_"Of course, professor." Aurora walked out of his office and what seemed to be a million thoughts filled her mind. Her gift was deemed necessary for this battle against he-who-must-not-be-named that was soon to begin, but she didn't even know how they worked. She just hoped that whoever Dumbledore's friend, who was apparently joining them in the future, would be more helpful than Professor Trelawney._   
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  


  
  
  
Headquarters was dark and gloomy. Barely any outside light was able to creep in through the dusty windows. Everyone was currently anticipating Harry's arrival. Mad-Eye, Tonks, and a few others were retrieving him from his aunt and uncle's home. They were all aware that Harry had a hearing coming up about him using magic in front of a muggle.

Hermione was filled with rage at the thought of one of her best friends being expelled at Hogwarts for such a ridiculous reason. They all knew Harry would only use magic if absolutely necessary.

"He just can't be expelled. It's completely irrational and unfair," Hermione said angrily as she paced around the room.

"Chill, 'Mione," Ron stated. He was slightly annoyed at how she was acting, and Aurora could tell. "I'm sure everything will be fine," Aurora comforted as she and Cedric leaned against the wall with her arms crossed deep in thought.

"It's--It's unreasonable! Surely they know Harry would only use magic if it was necessary. Especially with you-know-who out there now, I'm sure it's got to be tied with that." Cedric glanced down at his friend as he watched her, observing the fidgety witch shuffling around frantically.

"Are you sure you're not able to discuss those meetings with us, not even me?"Aurora looked up at Cedric as he spoke, which also caused Ron and Hermione to focus on her.

Ever since they arrived at Headquarters, Aurora is the only one to be involved during the meetings with the adults due solely to her gift. She disliked being the youngest in there since she felt it was unfair that she was the only one allowed to partake in the secrecy from the others. Her eyes looked around from Hermione and Cedric before speaking.

"You know I can't. Dumbledore specifically asked me not to. Trust me. I don't like the whole situation either." Cedric bit his lip as he sighed out, doing his best to understand. They were all just frustrated that they weren't able to know more about everything going on.

"Have you had any more dreams lately," Hermione asked, her brows furrowed together in curiosity but also concern. Aurora shook her head.

"Nothing useful, unfortunately. It would be a lot more helpful if I could control it." Cedric nodded as he slung his arm around Aurora's shoulders and patted her comfortingly.

"Someone's got to be able to help you. It just doesn't make sense," Hermione stated to no one in particular as her eyes wandered back over to Aurora.

Aurora looked up, catching the female's gaze as their eyes stared into each other's for what felt like an eternity. Cedric smirked at his best friend, noticing their shared moment before multiple voices were heard from downstairs.

"That must be the others with Harry," Ron said as he stood up from the bed.

"I have to go. They said they wanted me in the meeting as soon as Harry arrived," Aurora stated with a sigh. She really felt like the whole situation was unfair. She didn't know why she was worthy of being part of the meetings, and no one else was, even though Cedric and the twins were considered adults in the eyes of the ministry. Aurora walked towards the door begrudgingly, before making her way down the stairs.

"Harry," she greeted with a smile. Harry looked stunned for a moment as Aurora made her way over to him. "Aurora," he asked, slightly confused about what she was doing at Headquarters.

"The others are waiting upstairs for you, so is Cedric." She watched as his brow furrowed together, and his face seemed to contort in frustration.

"Aurora," Molly called out from below in a kind voice. "I better go, but don't be mad at them for anything. We are all just following orders," said Aurora, trying to comfort the wizard as she patted him on the shoulder while passing him.

Molly looked at her with a smile, but sadness filled her eyes. To her, Aurora was still a child, and she hated her being practically forced into adult discussions like the order meetings. It was a grudge she held against Dumbledore even if she knew they were to trust his judgment.

Aurora knew how she felt. Whenever something very dark was discussed, Mrs. Weasley tried shushing the others, but she failed miserably since each shush was met with a rebuttal about it being what Dumbledore wanted.

Aurora walked into the dining area surrounded and sat in her usual spot near the middle of the table in between Tonks and Mr. Weasley. She felt quite awkward during these meetings because, at some point, she would become the main focus as they inquired her about any visions she might have had recently. She could be upstairs with the others welcoming Harry to Headquarters.

Professor Snape arrived and took his place near the head of the table, earning a displeased look from Sirius. Neither liked the other, and it was obvious. Aurora sat silently as she listened to everyone around her waiting for it to end.

"Any updates, Aurora," Sirius asked as his eyes landed on her, firmly awaiting a response. Silence briefly fell as everyone gazed at the young witch.

"Sorry, sir. I haven't. It would be easier if I had someone who could tell me how to control it." Molly gave her a smile as she whispered across to her that it wasn't her fault at all. Aurora could tell people were a bit annoyed with her response, but she could do nothing. Everyone continued to discuss matters before it came to an end.

"I'll go inform everyone that dinner is ready," Molly told them as she opened the doors and exclaimed to the others to come down for dinner.

Aurora stayed in her seat as she watched the doors for them to join. She did admit that meals were part of her favourite things throughout the day since Cedric sat on her left and Hermione on her right.

When the female first decided to sit next to Aurora, her heartbeat fluttered each time they caught each other's glances or their hands briefly touched as they reached for something. People started to make their way into the room, and Cedric immediately sat down next to his friend with a smile on his face.

"So, how was the meeting?" "The usual. I'm always anticipating for it to end whenever it starts," Aurora said with a shrug.

"If only you had someone to talk about them with," responded Cedric with a sly smirk. Aurora bumped her elbow into him jokingly since they were both well aware that she wasn't allowed to discuss the matters with any of her friends.

"Hermione looked a bit upset when you had to leave," Cedric whispered to her. Heat rose in Aurora's cheeks as she looked at him.

"You're just pulling my chain." "I'm really not. I'm shocked you haven't gone for it yet." Aurora shrugged as her eyes landed on Hermione entering the room with Ginny by her side, talking.

"There's just been other matters pressing. Besides, I don't know what to even say or do," she retorted stubbornly. Cedric chuckled at her reply as he took a sip of his drink.

"How was the meeting," Hermione asked with a smile as she slid into the seat next to Aurora. "Nothing exciting. How's Harry feeling?"

"Slightly better. He was a bit peeved that we haven't been able to write to him or anything, which is completely understandable. I explained that it was Dumbledore's orders." Hermione looked slightly upset as her eyes fixed on the table beneath her hands.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Aurora comforted as she softly placed her hand on top of Hermione. A soft pink blush crept into her cheeks as she looked up at Aurora, who was smiling and fighting off a blush, desperately wanting to burst to the surface. She removed her hand as food made its way to the table for dinner to begin.

"And you haven't made your move because," Cedric whispered to her again with a smile as they started to make their plates. "Shut up."


	15. TWELVE

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"𝕷𝖎𝖛𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖜𝖔𝖓𝖉𝖊𝖗𝖋𝖚𝖑 𝖑𝖎𝖋𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖎𝖘 𝖎𝖓 𝖞𝖔𝖚! 𝕷𝖊𝖙 𝖓𝖔𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖇𝖊 𝖑𝖔𝖘𝖙 𝖚𝖕𝖔𝖓 𝖞𝖔𝖚. 𝕭𝖊 𝖆𝖑𝖜𝖆𝖞𝖘 𝖘𝖊𝖆𝖗𝖈𝖍𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖋𝖔𝖗 𝖓𝖊𝖜 𝖘𝖊𝖓𝖘𝖆𝖙𝖎𝖔𝖓𝖘. 𝕭𝖊 𝖆𝖋𝖗𝖆𝖎𝖉 𝖔𝖋 𝖓𝖔𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖓𝖌"  
― 𝕺𝖘𝖈𝖆𝖗 𝖂𝖎𝖑𝖉𝖊  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  


  
  
  
 **AURORA, CEDRIC,** Hermione, and Ron all got the news from Hogwarts when their letters were delivered. Aurora and Cedric are to be Head Boy and Head Girl representing their houses. Hermione and Ron were titled as prefects.

"Congratulations, you two," Aurora said with a smile as she looked at Hermione and Ron. They both mumbled a 'Thanks' before Ron rushed downstairs to tell his mom the news.

"Congratulations on becoming head girl and boy. I think it was a smart choice on their part," Hermione said with a smile as she gazed at Aurora.

"Thank you," Aurora replied, smiling back. Cedric stood up before he spoke. "I better go write to my father about the news."

"I know he'll be extremely proud," Aurora said with a smile as she looked at him.

Cedric nodded with a smile before glancing between the two females and leaving the room. Aurora knew that wasn't the only reason he left. Hermione and Aurora rarely got any alone time since Headquarters was filled with other witches and wizards. Plus, they did have a shared room with Ginny.

A silence filled the air as Aurora glanced from her letter back up to Hermione. Her eyes observed her bushy hair as the natural highlights illuminated under the lights.

The chocolate brown colour that filled her crystal orbs focused on her Hogwarts letter announcing her as a prefect as her lips curled into a short smile. Aurora's heart fluttered at the sight as her eyes took in Hermione's beauty.

Hermione's eyes flickered up towards Aurora for a moment as her cheeks flushed a soft crimson. Her hand reached up as she pushed some strands of hair behind her ear. Aurora cleared her throat as she looked away from the bashful female.

"I think their choice for you becoming prefect is the best choice they could've done. I don't know many Gryffindors of your year, but, none the less, I know if they picked someone else, it would've been wrong." Hermione's cheeks grew more flushed at her words.

"I could say the same thing about you becoming head girl." Aurora smiled as her cheeks also started to fill with colour. She looked down as she pursed her lips together in thought.

"We should probably start packing since we'll have to leave soon," Hermione stated as she stood up hastily, her letter shaking in her grasp from her nerves. Aurora nodded before standing up. She walked over to her spot of the room before grasping onto the handle of her luggage to begin packing.

She wasn't sure what to do now with Hermione since both of them equally got nervous around the other, especially when alone. Luckily, Aurora was of age and flicked her wand as her clothes folded themselves and stashed away in her suitcase. She knew this would at least buy her some more time to walk over towards Hermione and offer a hand or a wave of a wand if she needed it.

"That must be nice," Hermione said with slight amusement as she watched Aurora's clothes fold themselves in mid-air.

"Would you like some help with your's," she asked as she nodded towards the opened luggage laying on Hermione's bedsheets.

"Only if you want." A small smile formed on her lips as she went back to folding before Aurora flicked her wand again, aiming it at Hermione's belongings.

"Thanks. I would've done it myself if it wasn't for the age restrictions." "I get it. We don't need the ministry finding out this place, or anyone else for that matter." Hermione and Aurora now stood closer together, their shoulders practically touching as they watched their suitcases close with the latches clasping shut.

"Do you plan on writing to your parents about the news," Hermione asked as her chocolate eyes looked over at Aurora.

"I'm sure they'd be delighted to hear from me. I take it you are?" "Yes. Of course, I need to add an explanation of what a prefect is," Hermione said, followed by a light laugh.

Aurora loved hearing her laugh. As cliche as it sounded, it really was like music to her ears.

"You have a great laugh," stated Aurora. Her heart pounded, and she mentally wanted to slap herself for blurting those words out. Hermione looked at the flustered female with a bright smile. Her heart picked up speed as she embraced herself to make an equally blunt comment.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed."

Hermione looked away, not wanting to see Aurora's face after the words left her mouth since she felt completely mortified. Aurora almost second-guessed herself, not sure if those words really left Hermione's mouth.

"You're cute, too." Aurora's finger grazed against Hermione's lightly as she spoke in a soft tone. A crimson colour filled both of their cheeks from the moment they were currently sharing.

Aurora desperately wanted to wrap her arms around the other witch, press her lips onto her's, and feel the electricity course through her veins. Instead, she absorbed the precious moment and took more of the rose and vanilla scent that seemed to surround Hermione created by her perfume.

Hermione noticed the lavender and eucalyptus scent that came from Aurora's perfume, not knowing that Aurora never intended on wearing anything of the sort until she met her.

Hermione was about to say something before Ron barged in through the door with Harry behind him. Aurora huffed out in annoyance as she crossed her arms and turned to look at the boys.

"Have you heard of knocking," Hermione asked, slightly annoyed, as she also turned her focus to her two best friends.

"Blimey, Mione! Don't get your hair twisted," Ron responded. "I am not!"

"Y-yeah, you are. Just now, especially," Ron told her. "Let's just change the subject, shall we? Did you guys need something," interrupted Aurora.

Ron looked down as he thought; the only reason he wanted to go into their room was to see Hermione. He happened to fancy Hermione without realizing the feelings weren't reciprocated.

On the other hand, Harry was the only one who Hermione confidently confessed her growing feelings about Aurora to; he felt very honoured and grateful that he trusted her with the news, but he admitted he wasn't surprised and was very happy for her. He and Hermione just didn't know how to break the news to Ron since he did have a slight temper when it came to Hermione and some other possible love interest that wasn't himself.

Aurora slightly glared ay Ron as he sat on one of the beds. Harry continued to stand, unsure what to do since he felt like they were intruding on something.

"We just wanted to chat with you guys. My mom was very happy about the news about all of us," Ron replied after thinking. Hermione rolled her eyes before she looked over at Harry with concerned eyes.

"What about you, Harry? How are you feeling?" Harry glanced at everyone before back at Hermione.

"Spectacular," he said with a little bit of sarcasm and uncertainty. Aurora almost wanted to laugh at his reply but instead bit her lip from doing so.

"Have you guys packed yet? We'll be leaving soon. You should really—" "Calm down, Mione. We still have a bit of time," Ron interrupted, a slight smirk placed on his lips at the female's reaction. Hermione huffed out in annoyance as she looked back at Aurora, who was equally annoyed by Ron's behaviour.

"I think you should listen to your _friend_ ," Aurora insisted as her eyes focused on Ron. His face filled with worry and a hint of fear as he gulped at her statement. Harry took note of how she emphasized the word 'friend' and found it quite humorous.

Aurora lifted her hand and waved the back of it in Ron's direction. "Go on." Ron slightly nodded as he slowly stood up.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go pack." He didn't want to stay a moment longer since he was worried about what else the two witches would say.

Harry smiled in amusement and was tempted to congratulate Aurora on taming his best mate. He loved Ron like a brother, but he was definitely aware that he could sometimes let his emotions get the best of him and not always in the best way.

Once the boys left the room and the door was shut, Hermione looked over at Aurora. "You seem to be better at that than Harry and me. Ron can be pretty stubborn."

"Well, good thing I'm even more stubborn than he is," Aurora replied with a smirk.

Their eyes locked. Aurora felt her heart racing again, not knowing Hermione's was doing the same. Neither was sure of what to do next in the situation since both were equally nervous.

A strand of hair hung loosely in Hermione's face. It was barely visible to herself, but Aurora noticed it fully. Aurora reached her hand up in a swift movement and tucked the piece behind Hermione's ear gently. Hermione's breath hitched at the gesture for a few seconds before letting the air out of her lungs.

"Sorry," Aurora softly said. "You had some hair in your face." "Thanks." Hermione smiled at her as she thought of what it would be like to hold Aurora, embrace her, feel her warmth against her pale skin...

"When we get back to Hogwarts," Aurora started, her breath being noticeably unsteady due to her nerves taking over, "do you want to go to Hogsmeade sometime? Get some butterbeer or pumpkin juice together?"

Her heart was pounding, the palms of her hands perspiring, her breath uneven as she awaited a response.

"It doesn't have to be a—" "I'd love to," Hermione answered, interrupting Aurora's rambling before it could fully start.

The lips on Aurora's face tugged into a bright smile as soon as the words left Hermione's mouth. Hermione smiled back at her, feeling overjoyed. Now both of them couldn't wait to start the new year.


	16. THIRTEEN

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"𝕬𝖑𝖑 𝖜𝖊 𝖍𝖆𝖛𝖊 𝖙𝖔 𝖉𝖊𝖈𝖎𝖉𝖊 𝖎𝖘 𝖜𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖙𝖔 𝖉𝖔 𝖜𝖎𝖙𝖍 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖙𝖎𝖒𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖎𝖘 𝖌𝖎𝖛𝖊𝖓 𝖚𝖘."  
― 𝕵.𝕽.𝕽. 𝕿𝖔𝖑𝖐𝖊𝖎𝖓  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  


  
  
 **EVERYONE WAS** currently sitting in their compartments. Hermione felt awful about essentially leaving Harry alone on his own since she and Ron were now prefects. She was relieved and comforted by the fact that she was closer to Aurora, at least.

They sat across from each other, with Ron and Cedric by their sides. Cedric and Hermione were reading the Daily Prophet; Aurora read her book on prophecies and different divination forms, and Ron was just sitting there looking out the window, obviously bored.

Hermione couldn't help but glance up at Aurora whenever she could. Her eyes caught the highlights in her hair from the rays of the sun, the twinkle in her curious orbs that focused on the words written in the book grasped firmly in her hands. She noticed the pink flushed lips that set on the girl's face. Hermione quietly cleared her throat, bringing herself back to reality as she reset her focus to the newspaper.

"So, what exactly do we do as prefects on the train," Ron asked. Aurora's eyes lifted from the flimsy paper between two of her fingers to the red-haired boy.

"We usually just do scouts on the train at various times to make sure no one is misbehaving," she responded. Her eyes tracing over to the bushy-haired brunette in front of her. "We'll probably start the first round soon."

The heart inside Aurora slightly pounded with excitement. She was looking forward to the year starting and going on the Hogsmeade trips to spend time with Hermione. Both females were ecstatic about the situation.

Aurora's teeth lightly tugged at her bottom lip to stop a huge grin from forming on her mouth. She didn't want Cedric pestering her about why she was smiling so brightly to earn the explanation in front of the two Gryffindor prefects; the thought alone made her embarrassed.

"I want to go check on Harry when we patrol," Hermione told Ron, who nodded in response. They all went back to reading, or just staring out the window, until a bit longer passed. Their prefect and head pins were secured on their clothes as they stood up.

"Typically, you patrol with your fellow prefect from your house, but Cedric and I always do it together since our housemates understand the situation," Aurora explained to the two as she held the sliding glass door open for them.

"That explains why I always saw you both together even though you're Ravenclaw and he's Hufflepuff. If no one knew better, then they'd think you're somewhat of an item," said Hermione, a small blush creeping on her cheeks from the statement since she was guilty of thinking they were a couple in the past.

"People are entitled to their opinion even if they're wrong." The response from Aurora made Hermione smile.

Aurora winked at Hermione before the pair turned to walk through the different compartments. Hermione's heart fluttered at the action, and she knew she'd always love to see her doing that. It made her feel special in a way. As soon as they were distanced enough from Hermione and Ron, Cedric finally spoke up.

"What are your plans for Hogsmeade with her?" Aurora's head tilted upwards to look at her best friend. Her shoulders shrugged as part of her response before adding on a statement.

"I'll probably just take her to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. I'm not entirely sure what people do on dates."

"And you call yourself a Ravenclaw," Cedric joked as he shook his head in a mocking tone, a smile on his lips. Aurora knocked her elbow into him.

"Seriously, though. I know Thomas might have some pointers, but your plan doesn't seem to bad. Plus, I know you don't want to rush things, so a simple date seems like the way to go."

"Thanks," she softly replied as she smiled at the thought. She got more excited by the second. Aurora was almost tempted to whisk Hermione by the arm towards the Three Broomsticks as soon as they were at Hogwarts.

"You don't think he's upset that we haven't been able to write to him all summer," asked Aurora. Cedric furrowed his brows and shook his head as he thought.

"I doubt it. Thomas isn't one to hold grudges. We'll just have to explain to him what we're at liberty to say."

They stopped by to briefly chat with Thomas during their patrol. He didn't seem bothered by not hearing from them during the summer since he knew all their lives kept busy.

Once the pair made it back to their compartment, Aurora noticed Hermione and Ron were still away, most likely talking with Harry. Aurora didn't mind Ron. He wasn't that bad of a person, despite his stubbornness, but the main thing that bothered her was his obvious crush on Hermione. Well, it was obvious to Aurora, at least.

"I wouldn't worry about him," said Cedric. "She obviously likes you. I think she only views him as a friend, a brother-like companion."

The words comforted Aurora, but she knew the ginger wouldn't take the news too well once he was aware of Hermione and her going on a date. She then hoped he wouldn't try to ruin it when he found out.

"Have you not found anyone you admire yet?" Cedric pursed his lips together. "No. If I did, you'd be the first to know. Trust me."

They smiled at each other. They knew they were extremely lucky to have each other in their life and couldn't imagine being erased from the other's world.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was calm. No disruptions occurred. None of their fellow students caused any disturbances when they made their patrols.

When the train finally stopped, they gathered their belongings and met up with Harry. The night air with slightly chill and the sky was dark. Some stars illuminated it, but the pole lights made things more visible for their eyes.

"Surprised the ministry is still allowing you to walk free, Potter. Better enjoy it while you can. I expect theirs a cell in Azkaban with your name on it," said Draco as he strode over to Harry.

Harry leapt forward before being held back by Ron and Cedric. "Just ignore him," Cedric stated, his eyes glaring at the Malfoy.

"I expect you to leave him alone. Hear me," Aurora said as her eyes shot a cold look at him. "I don't want to hear that a prat, such as yourself, is bothering any of them, especially Harry, alright?"

"Getting others to fight for you, Potter?" "Just stay away from me," Harry shouted.

Draco waltzed away with his cronies as Ron and Cedric finally let Harry go. "It's only Malfoy, mate. There's nothing to worry about," told Ron with a small frown.

Harry shrugged them off as he walked forward, gaining some distance from the others. "Why does he enjoy harassing Harry so much," Aurora asked Hermione.

Hermione's brows raised for a moment. "I don't know. It's been like that since we've started at Hogwarts." "He loves showing pride in his blood status by degrading others who aren't purebloods," added Ron. Aurora noticed the frown forming on Hermione's lips.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was hushed since she only wanted the words to be heard by the fellow witch.

"It's nothing. Malfoy just loves to call me...," Hermione took a deep breath, "a mud blood." A horrific gasp escaped Aurora's lungs.

"That's awful! That doesn't define who you are. For him to stoop to such an awful slur is appalling. I'm sorry he gives you three such a hard time."

Aurora lightly placed her hand on Hermione's upper back as a comfort. Hermione practically sunk into the contact wanting to feel her more.

"I don't know why he's got it out for Harry so much. He doesn't deserve it," Hermione told her. "None of you guys do," said Aurora.

The group came to a stop as they watched what they thought was the last carriage rolling away towards Hogwarts.

"What is it," asked Harry. They all turned to face the carriage that stopped behind them. Aurora looked at the creature with glazed over eyes. The creature resembled what seemed to be the interior of a horse since it had the same structure but was skin and bones.

"It's just a carriage, Harry, pulling its self my magic like it's always done," Hermione replied with a tone of concern.

Aurora's eyes were too fixed on the creature to focus on Hermione's words as Harry walked towards it to examine. "You're not going mad. I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am."

Everyone looked over to see Luna Lovegood already sitting in the carriage reading the Quibbler grasped in her hands. Her lips formed a soft smile as she observed everyone.

They made their way into the carriage, which was a tight fit. Aurora sat in between Hermione and Cedric with Luna, Harry, and Ron across from them.

"Hi, Luna. Did you have a nice summer," asked Aurora, breaking the silence. "Very pleasant, thank you. How were all of your's?" Everyone replied, saying that it wasn't too bad and quite uneventful.

"What an interesting necklace," observed Hermione. "It's a charm, actually. Keeps away the nargles. Hungry. I hope there's pudding."

The thestral started to stride forward towards the castle after everyone was seated. Ron leaned forward towards Hermione and Aurora as he whispered.

"What are nargles?" "I have no idea."


	17. FOURTEEN

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝖜𝖔𝖗𝖑𝖉 𝖜𝖆𝖛𝖊𝖗𝖊𝖉 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖖𝖚𝖎𝖛𝖊𝖗𝖊𝖉 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖙𝖍𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖙𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖉 𝖙𝖔 𝖇𝖚𝖗𝖘𝖙 𝖎𝖓𝖙𝖔 𝖋𝖑𝖆𝖒𝖊𝖘."  
― 𝖁𝖎𝖗𝖌𝖎𝖓𝖎𝖆 𝖂𝖔𝖔𝖑𝖋  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  


  
  
 **EVERYONE STUFFED** their mouths with the decedent food before them. Aurora didn't realize how hungry she was till her mouth started to water as soon as they stepped into the Great Hall.

Thomas sat next to her with Cedric behind them. All they had to do was turn around if they wished to speak to each other. "How was your summer, Thomas," inquired Aurora before she took another bite of her food.

"It wasn't that bad. I mainly just missed hearing from you and Cedric, but I know you guys were busy just as much as I was."

"What all did you do? You mentioned something about your mom bringing you to the ministry," stated Aurora, remembering their brief encounter on the train. Thomas nodded as he rushed to finish chewing and swallowing the food in his mouth.

"She brought me there to see which department of the ministry I'd be interested in doing." "And?" He quirked a brow as he glanced at Aurora. "And what?"

Aurora chuckled at the oblivious male next to her. "Which department intrigues you?" He shrugged his shoulders since he knew he wasn't too sure about what he wanted to do when they finished at Hogwarts.

"'Dunno. Well, what about you, miss Head Girl?" Aurora bit her lip as she thought. She wasn't too sure about working for the Ministry, but she also wasn't confident about what other options she had. Both her parents work for the Ministry in the mysteries department but becoming an auror seemed intriguing.

"Maybe the department of mysteries or an auror." "Auror Aurora? Now there's a tongue twister." Aurora laughed at his remark as she shook her head.

Their attention was broken as Dumbledore started to speak, all eyes now on him. He was announcing the two new changes for the year.

One was welcoming back a professor who was taking over the Care for Magical Creatures classes since Professor Hagrid was on temporary leave. This statement earned concerned and confused looks by Hermione, Harry, and Ron as they all looked at each other.

"We also need to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck."

Aurora glanced over at the woman seated near the end of the table, wearing all pink. The clothing patterns looked like something her grandmother would wear. Why the younger--at least more youthful than her deceased grandmother--woman wore such hideous clothing baffled her.

In the middle of Dumbledore speaking, they all heard a high-pitched noise from the new professor as she raised her hand.

Aurora's brows furrowed together as confusion and shock waved over her. She turned her body slightly to look at Cedric, who looked almost concerned for their headmaster.

Silence filled the room as everyone stared at the woman. Umbridge stood up, her heels clicking on the wood floor, creating an echo throughout the hall as she made her way towards Dumbledore.

Harry leaned closer to Hermione as he whispered. "She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge." Hermione glanced at Harry before returning her attention to the woman in pink. She didn't have a good feeling about this new professor, and for the right reasons.

Everyone continued to silently stare as Umbridge spoke, her grin exhibiting a manipulative and untrustworthy persona. Not many of them believed the so-called kind words that spilt out of her mouth.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historical school," Dolores paused to glance at Dumbledore with a deceiving smile.

"Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved. Perfect what can be perfected. And prohibit practices that must be prohibited."

Dolores giggled with a cunning smile before walking back towards her seat as everyone reluctantly clapped for her. "Thank you, Miss Umbridge. That really was insightful."

"What's it mean," Harry asked Hermione and Ron. "It means the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts," Hermione answered as she huffed out in annoyance.

"Did either of you know this was gonna happen," Aurora whispered to Thomas and Cedric. They both shook their heads. "No idea," replied Cedric.

Aurora leaned her head on the palm of her hand. She was completely aggravated about the situation. It was her last year, and the ministry was planning on ruining it for her and everyone else by sending this pink bobblehead to take over Hogwarts.

Aurora knew one thing: she had to know why the Ministry was interfering at Hogwarts.  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  
  


  
Aurora walked between Cedric and Thomas to their Defence Against the Dark Arts class. She was dreading it since she had no idea how Umbridge was going to be but was also intrigued to see if she could find anything to help her inquiries.

"She dresses like my grandmother," Thomas commented as they sat down. Aurora and Cedric laughed at his remark. "I was literally thinking the same thing last night when I first saw her," Aurora told them.

She felt slightly guilty about talking mean about someone she doesn't really know, but Aurora was soon to find out that Umbridge was an insufferable human being.

"Good morning, students," Umbridge announced as she stood near the door. Silence and anticipation filled the room.

Her wand raised towards the backboard as she started making her way towards the front. "Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test, also known as N.E.W.T.s." The words spilt on the board in a neat cursive. The white chalk becoming prominent on the dark background.

Aurora watched her intently as she stood at the front in the middle with her hands clasped together in front of her. "Study hard, and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe."

The cunning smile etched its way on the woman's lips as she spoke. Aurora knew no one in their class could be so daft to believe the words spilling from Umbridge's mouth. She, Cedric, and Thomas found it hard not to laugh at how artificial this woman was.

With a flick of her wand, the books stacked behind Umbridge on her desk levitated towards the students. The textbooks separated and dropped before each student.

Aurora's eyes fixed on the book. The cover seemed child-like as if insulting their brilliant minds. She scoffed at the title: 'Dark Arts Defence: Basics for Beginners.' Her hands immediately grabbed it with her fingers flipping the pages to look at its contents.

"You're previous instruction on this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know from now on you will be following a carefully structured Ministry-approved course of defensive magic."

Aurora raised her hand to gain Umbridge's attention. She furrowed her brows as she noticed no spells listed in the textbook. "Yes?"

Aurora's arm dropped as her eyes lifted to stare at the woman. "I don't see any spells listed in here." "I don't see why you all need defensive spells."

"Then how are we suppose to defend ourselves," Aurora asked her. She was getting more agitated by the second. "Why would a group of kids, such as yourselves, need to protect yourself."

"We aren't kids, professor. You're looking at seventh-year students who are adults in the eyes of the ministry." Cedric and Thomas stared at each other with shocked expressions since they knew Aurora wasn't typically like this. Well, to a professor, at least.

"What do you need to even protect yourselves from anyways? There are no dangers out there." "That's where you're wrong, professor. There's he-who-must-not-be-named out there along with his followers."

Everyone noticed the glare sneaking it's way up into Umbridge's eyes even though she tried to conceal it. "These are lies someone has been feeding you all. There's no danger out there."

"Yes, there is." "Enough," Umbridge shouted at her. "Detention, Miss. Silversun. See me later in my office."

Umbridge wore a deceitful smile again as she giggled, looking around at the other students' reactions. Aurora slumped back in her seat. Crimson rose in her face from anger.

Cedric and Thomas couldn't believe what they just witnessed. Cedric was more shocked than everyone else.

"What did you just do," Cedric whispered towards her as he leaned in. Aurora's teeth bit at her bottom lip as her eyes glared at Umbridge.

"I need to see what this so-called professor is getting at. I think I now know the ministry's main reason for interfering here at Hogwarts. They're trying to suppress the suspicions that he-who-must-not-be-named is back and that Harry is a liar."

"Couldn't you have done it another way? I don't need you getting in trouble with the ministry, Aurora," Cedric replied. Aurora looked at Cedric to see his eyes pleading her to be careful. "Please."

"You don't need to worry about me, Cedric. I know what I'm doing. Everything is going to be alright."


	18. FIFTHTEEN

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝖒𝖎𝖓𝖉 𝖎𝖘 𝖓𝖔𝖙 𝖆 𝖛𝖊𝖘𝖘𝖊𝖑 𝖙𝖔 𝖇𝖊 𝖋𝖎𝖑𝖑𝖊𝖉, 𝖇𝖚𝖙 𝖆 𝖋𝖎𝖗𝖊 𝖙𝖔 𝖇𝖊 𝖐𝖎𝖓𝖉𝖑𝖊𝖉."  
― 𝕻𝖑𝖚𝖙𝖆𝖗𝖈𝖍  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  


  
  
 **AURORA WAS** hesitant about meeting Umbridge. She wasn't afraid of trying to learn more of why the woman was at Hogwarts, but she was anticipating what her punishment would be.

Aurora has never been in detention before. Hence why Cedric and Thomas were completely stunned about her receiving detention, especially by none other than a ministry worker.

Her hand raised and knocked on the wooden door in front of her to Umbridge's office. She took a deep breath as it swung open slowly.

"Come in," the woman instructed.

Aurora's eyes searched around the room. It was painted pink and covered in plates with cats all over them. She didn't understand this woman's obsession with pink and cats.

"Good evening, Miss Silversun," the woman said, trying to act sweet towards the blonde.

Aurora's attention was brought to her, and she saw the deceiving smile laced on Umbridge's lips. "Sit."

Aurora gently closed the door before making her way over to a chair near her desk. She watched as Umbridge took a sip of her tea with a small slurping noise before placing the ceramic cup back on its matching plate.

"Now, we have a fellow student joining us soon. You probably know him. Mr. Potter? Just like you, he spoke out of term. He should be here shortly."

She started to ponder why Harry was receiving detention with her. Spoke out of term? She believed this pink-wearing, cat-obsessed bimbo must be out of her big head.

"May I ask what we will be doing today," Aurora softly spoke, her voice almost cracking. She felt as though her throat was becoming more narrow and made it harder for her to swallow and speak. She believed it to be her nerves.

Umbridge slightly raised her brows as she continued to smile at the young witch. "Just be patient until he joins us."

Aurora wanted to glare at her but thought it was best not to. Instead, her eyes roamed around the room to take in as much as she could.

From the corner, she could see a picture of Minister Fudge placed on the woman's desk. Was this woman a loyal ministry worker for Fudge who was trying to do something at Hogwarts to undermine everyone there? She still wasn't entirely sure.

Moments later, a knock was heard on the wood behind her. She watched as Umbridge touched a pen on her desk to open the door while telling them to come in.

Aurora looked over her shoulder to see Harry. His brows furrowed at the sight of her, not knowing why she was there.

"Take a seat," Umbridge told him. He kept his eyes on Aurora for a second before closing the door and taking the seat closest to the blonde.

"You both are going to be doing some lines for me today," she told them.

Aurora and Harry started to reach for their bags to get their quill out before Umbridge stopped the pair.

"No, not with your quills. You both will be using a rather special one of mine."

Aurora's eyes looked over at Harry as Umbridge stood up to retrieve the writing utensils for them. She wanted to ask what got him in this situation but was interrupted when Umbridge placed a quill in front of them both.

"Now, I would like you both to write 'I must not tell lies.'"

The eyes rolled in Aurora's head, and she was pleased that Umbridge was standing behind them, so she didn't see the action.

She was equally as annoyed as Harry. "How many times," Harry asked, almost speaking through gritted teeth.

"Well, let's say as long as it takes for the message to sink in."

Aurora looked up at the foul woman before proceeding to say, "You haven't given us any ink."

Umbridge looked at her with a smile as she told them they didn't need any.

Aurora and Harry gave each other perplexed looks. She looked down at her parchment before proceeding to write.

At first, nothing seemed terribly out of the ordinary. That was until a pain started to seer on the back of her hand. She grunted.

She flipped her non-dominant hand over to see words being carved on the back of her hand, except it was her words. The words that she wrote on the parchment in her own handwriting was now being cut into her back-hand.

Aurora's brows furrowed together as she shifted her eyes between Harry and Umbridge. Harry was experiencing the exact same thing.

"Is something wrong, dearies," Umbridge asked, acting coy.

Harry looked shocked and didn't know how to respond. Neither did Aurora. She clenched her teeth together as she stared at her paper.

"Nothing," Harry finally replied.

"That's right. Because you know deep down, you deserve to be punished. Don't you?"

Aurora glared harshly at the woman. She didn't care if Umbridge saw her now. She found their wrongful punishment absolutely barbaric.

Umbridge turned her back again and continue to stare out the window.

Aurora and Harry reluctantly kept on writing despite the persistent agony from the quill's charm. It felt as if the cuts were getting deeper as they wrote.

Time felt as if it was passing very slowly. Both of them eagerly wanted it to end.

"That'll do for now," Umbridge interrupted them, causing their hands to drop the quills onto the table immediately as if they were made of flesh-eating acid.

"I hope you both continue to follow this rule by not telling any more lies. Otherwise, I'll have to do this again. You can go now."

Aurora and Harry didn't waste time and grabbed their bags before rushing out of the room.

Aurora's left hand was trembling from the pain. She didn't believe any of this could possibly be legal in any way.

"Are you alright, Harry," she softly asked as she looked over at the male.

"Bloody fantastic," he replied sarcastically. He took a deep breath to calm himself before looking at Aurora apologetically. "Sorry... Are you okay?"

Aurora glanced down at the ground beneath their feet for a moment. "Not really. I don't know how that was legal. I doubt it is."

"Do you think it'll go away? Or do you think it'll just scar over," Harry asked.

Her shoulders shrugged slightly. "I don't know. I don't think it would stay, but I'll try to look into it to see. I know there's got to be a cure for it out there."

Harry slightly chuckled at her response earning a confused expression from Aurora.

"Sorry, it's just that you sound a bit like Hermione. She's always prepared to hit the books to find answers. I'm surprised she isn't in Ravenclaw."

Aurora smiled at the mention of the bright, young witch. "I'm baffled as well. She very intelligent."

She could've easily continued with the list of things she loved about Hermione, but she wasn't sure what all Harry knew regarding that situation.

Harry was about to inquire her about the Hermione situation but was interrupted by Cedric.

"Aurora," he called out as he ran towards the pair. His golden-brown hair flailing up and down on his head.

"Are you two, alright?" "Nothing we couldn't handle," Aurora replied with a small smile. She didn't want to worry Cedric since he was already frantic about her getting detention in the first place.

"I'll see you later, Harry. Okay," Aurora said to him. Harry nodded before walking away back to the Gryffindor tower.

She watched him leave, knowing Cedric's eyes were fixed on her, awaiting an answer.

"What did she make you both do," Cedric asked; his voice was full of concern and determination.

"She just made us write some lines, is all. Nothing you need to worry about."

Aurora started to walk forward but was held back by Cedric. His hand gently yet firmly grasped onto her upper arm.

"Aurora, you've never gotten detention before. I think I have a right to worry."

"I know, Cedric. I would be acting exactly like you if the roles were reversed. I think she has this certain loyalty for Fudge and will do whatever she can for him."

Cedric pinched the bridge of his nose while smiling at his best friend. "You never cease to amaze me, Aurora. You know you can be so stubborn sometimes. All of this just to try to understand why the ministry is here?"

Aurora just smiled at her best friend as she hoisted the strap of her bag back onto her shoulder to prevent it from falling.

That's when Cedric saw it.

His eyes widened as he hastily grabbed Aurora's hand. "Aurora, what is this?" He was concerned and appalled at the same time.

Aurora didn't know how to reply as she tried tugging her hand back.

"Is this what Umbridge did to you guys?" "Yes... She gave us an enchanted quill to do our lines. As soon as I knew it, the words were being cut into my skin. She showed no signs of remorse or anything for that matter while it was happening."

Aurora looked into his eyes and felt a pang of torment from the way he looked. Cedric looked almost guilty in a way for something he had no way of controlling.

"I should've stopped you or found a way to get detention to or something."

Aurora placed her hand gently onto his shoulder. "There's nothing you could've done, okay? It's my own doing. Like you said, I was too stubborn to not do something to subside my curiosity."

"You've got to tell Dumbledore or our parents at least. There's no way she can legally do this."

"What can they do? Besides, this isn't too bad. It just hurts is all but the pain will alleviate in no time."

"Are you sure," Cedric asked, a bit uncertain. Aurora formed a smile.

"Positive."


	19. SIXTEEN

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"𝕷𝖔𝖛𝖊 𝖎𝖘 𝖆 𝖘𝖒𝖔𝖐𝖊 𝖒𝖆𝖉𝖊 𝖜𝖎𝖙𝖍 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖋𝖚𝖒𝖊 𝖔𝖋 𝖘𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖘."  
― 𝖂𝖎𝖑𝖑𝖎𝖆𝖒 𝕾𝖍𝖆𝖐𝖊𝖘𝖕𝖊𝖆𝖗𝖊  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  


  
  
 **AURORA AND** Cedric were currently sitting in the great hall for breakfast. It was almost the weekend, which meant getting closer to Aurora's first date with none other than Miss Hermione Granger since they'd finally be able to visit Hogsmeade.

She was beyond nervous and thrilled about the occasion. It has been on her mind for roughly a year now.

"How's your hand today," asked Cedric before he took another bite of his food.

Aurora's shoulders shrugged as she grudgingly glanced up at the professor's table at the pesky and intolerable Dolores Umbridge.

"It's alright, I suppose. I've found a recipe for an ointment, so I'll be working on that later for Harry and me. It states it helps with the pain and aids in speeding up the recovery."

Cedric smiled at his best friend. "Well, look at you. A very bright witch you are."

Aurora's focus was broken as her eyes caught a glimpse of the bushy-haired female wandering into the hall with Harry and Ron.

"You should go over and talk to her," Cedric stated nonchalantly as his eyes looked between the two.

Hermione sat down on the side to face Aurora before sending a heart-warming smile in the blonde's direction.

"I'll see you in class," Aurora told him as she grabbed her bag and stood up.

Hermione watched the witch and felt almost saddened at the sudden rush to leave before noticing the change in steps. Aurora waltzed over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione.

Ron boiled with jealously as he watched the simple loving glances the two gave each other.

"Are you having a good morning, Hermione," Aurora asked, her eyes never leaving the female.

A smile crept its way onto her lips. "It feels like it's starting to get better. How about yourself?" "I second your statement."

Harry watched the encounter with a bright smile as his eyes skimmed from the flirty pair to the enraged ginger beside them. He had to grind his teeth together to stifle the laugh that wanted to make its way up from his lungs to his lips.

"Is this weekend good for Hogsmeade for you," Aurora asked, her heart picking up speed.

"What's going on this weekend," Ron blurted, making everyone's focus shift to him. They couldn't help but notice the slightly flustered Weasley.

"Nothing that concerns yourself," Hermione snapped towards him.

Ron huffed out, obviously aggravated as he leaned his hand on his fist and poked at his food while he pouted.

"Yes, this weekend sounds great," said Hermione as she smiled back at Aurora.

"Great," Aurora smiled, "I'll meet you at the Gryffindor tower at noon Saturday."

"I look forward to it."

Aurora glanced over at Harry across the table who held a huge smile on his face from watching the whole scene. "Get a good show, Harry?"

"Very much, yes." Aurora mockingly rolled her eyes at him as she chuckled at his reply.

"By the way, Harry, I found an ointment to help the hand situation. I'll give you some when I'm finished with it."

Harry nodded towards her before telling her, 'thanks.'

"How'd you know about his hand," Hermione quipped as she looked concerningly at the two.

Harry never mentioned Aurora was with him at Umbridge's detention. He didn't feel like it was important for Hermione to know unless it was brought up, especially by Aurora herself.

Hermione's eyes fixed on Aurora, demanding an answer while Harry was about to speak up. "'Cause I was with him," Aurora replied, not wanting to lie to the female in front of her.

Hermione's brows furrowed together in confusion. "H-how? I didn't think you were one to get into trouble."

"My curiosity got the best of me. I needed answers." "Did you get them?"

Aurora thought for a moment before looking back at the beautiful chocolate eyes in front of her gaze.

"Not completely. I have my theories about why the ministry is here but no proof. I do think it's safe to say they're trying to discredit Harry for saying you-know-who has returned."

"I've been thinking that myself too, but please don't get into any more trouble," Hermione begged. She swiftly grabbed Aurora's hand between both of her's.

Her eyes skimmed down at the words carved into the skin of the blonde's hand in dark crimson scabs. Her thumb lightly grazing the tender skin causing Aurora to slightly hiss from the pain.

"Sorry," Hermione softly said, never intending to cause the blonde any sort of pain.

"It's alright. I can't say it beats the pain from when the words were writing themselves into the back of my hand," Aurora joked with a small smile.

Aurora flipped her hand around and grasped Hermione's a bit more firmly, giving it a squeeze.

"I'll see you later, yes? I have to go to class," Aurora asked.

Hermione nodded. "I know where to find you in the library," replied Hermione with a small smirk.

Aurora smiled back before glancing over between Harry and Ron. "I'll bring you some ointment later as well, Harry."

Aurora squeezed Hermione's hand once more before letting it go as she stood up and grabbed her bag. Hermione watched as the blonde left the Great Hall.

As soon as Aurora was out of sight, Hermione brought her focus back to reality and looked at the grinning Harry across from her.

"Shut up, Harry," she softly quipped as she stared down at her food with a huge smile laced on her lips and flushed cheeks.

"What the bloody hell was that all about," Ron asked the two, completely dumbfounded.

"Like I said, nothing that concerns you, okay," Hermione stated. She didn't like being harsh with Ron, but she disliked it when he tried putting his nose in all of her business like he deserved to know everything going on in her life.

As soon as Aurora walked in the room and sat down next to Cedric, he immediately looked at her and inquired how the conversation went.

"You really need a girlfriend, Ced," Aurora joked as she rushed to pull out her notebook, her quill and ink, and textbook for the class.

"Well, you're closer to that than I am at the moment. Can't your best friend ask about how it's going?"

"Yes, my best friend can. I never said you couldn't. I just find it humorous you're always inquiring me about it."

Cedric stared at her, awaiting a response to his question with quirked brows.

"It went well," she started to say, "Unfortunately, Ron was being a bit nosey and trying to pry into our sort of private conversation."

"Like I said, Aurora, he's probably just jealous, but Hermione likes _you_. You're in Ravenclaw, and you can honestly tell me you've never seen the way she acts with you?"

Aurora froze for a moment at Cedric's question. A blush was trying to force its way into her cheeks at the thought.

"I, uh," she started to think but couldn't come up with anything to say, which caused Cedric to chuckle.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever caused Miss Aurora Silversun to be at a loss for words."

Aurora didn't hesitate in jokingly elbowing Cedric lightly at his remark. "Shut up."

Thomas sat down near them with frazzled hair for reasons unknown to them at the moment. "Thomas, mate, guess what? I just got Aurora to be at a loss for words for the first time in history," Cedric told him with slight pride laced in his voice.

Thomas's brows shot up as he looked at Aurora. "Blimey! You've got to be joking! No one has ever done that."

"Why's your hair messy," Aurora asked, trying to change the subject.

Thomas's eyes looked up at his messy hair before bringing his hands over it, trying to tame it. "I had a hard time sleeping last night and then woke up late after I was finally able to drift off. Quite unfortunate, don't you say?"

"At least you made it to class on time," Cedric added.

Thomas nodded as their professor walked into the room and started the lecture.


	20. SEVENTEEN

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"𝕾𝖊𝖊 𝖍𝖔𝖜 𝖘𝖍𝖊 𝖑𝖊𝖆𝖓𝖘 𝖍𝖊𝖗 𝖈𝖍𝖊𝖊𝖐 𝖚𝖕𝖔𝖓 𝖍𝖊𝖗 𝖍𝖆𝖓𝖉. 𝕺, 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝕴 𝖜𝖊𝖗𝖊 𝖆 𝖌𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊 𝖚𝖕𝖔𝖓 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖍𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝕴 𝖒𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖙 𝖙𝖔𝖚𝖈𝖍 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖈𝖍𝖊𝖊𝖐!"  
― 𝖂𝖎𝖑𝖑𝖎𝖆𝖒 𝕾𝖍𝖆𝖐𝖊𝖘𝖕𝖊𝖆𝖗𝖊  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  


  
  
 **AURORA SAT** patiently in the library working on assignments. Her eyes skimmed over the back of her hand at the torn skin as her finger gently rubbed the ointment into it.

Her mind wandered, thinking how unpleasant Umbridge was, and she was curious how someone could be so cruel.

Aurora cleared her throat and started back on writing her parchment for potions class, trying her best to focus on the task. It was challenging for her to focus since her thoughts kept drifting and thinking about Hermione.

It wasn't surprising that a moment later, the bushy-haired witch appeared at the table that was only fit for two and sat across from the blonde.

Aurora looked at her as Hermione shuffled around to get her belongings onto the table to work on them. Her hair was messier than usual, and she seemed a bit distressed as well.

"Is everything okay," she inquired as she looked concerningly at the bright, young witch.

Hermione's chocolate orbs met with Aurora's hazel ones. It helped her become more at ease as she sunk into the comforting golden green eyes.

"It's mainly just Ron, again," Hermione replied, slightly rolling her eyes at the mention of the ginger's name.

"I know it's difficult, but you shouldn't let him bother you. What was it this time?"

Hermione's teeth grazed and tugged at her bottom lip. "It was you, actually."

"What?"

Hermione huffed out in annoyance, thinking about the small argument with Ron.

"I honestly don't understand him sometimes. You'd think after all these years of us being friends and going through the things we've had to go through that he'd be kinder. He just kept prying on about what this weekend between you and me is all about."

"Oh..," Aurora softly responded as she thought. It peeved her that Ron was jealous of the situation, yet the two women haven't even had their first date.

She looked up at Hermione, who was noticeably upset about the situation. Aurora leaned forward and gently grabbed her hand and rubbed her thumb over the back of it comfortingly.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with his rubbish, but don't let him get in the way of you being happy. He doesn't deserve to have that effect on you."

Hermione gave a small smile as she looked at Aurora and melted into the touch. Her eyes gazed down at their hands before filling with worry.

"I completely forgot about your hand! How does it feel?"

Both of Hermione's hands now clasped Aurora's as her fingers lightly grazed the scabs. Aurora watched her intently, and her heart warmed from the gesture.

"It's a lot better now. That reminds me. Here's some of the ointment for Harry," she stated as her free hand gave Hermione a small container with the remedy in it.

"I can't believe she did this to you both. It's..." "Completely mental and absurd?"

Hermione lightly chuckled as she nodded. "Completely."

Aurora licked her lips to give them some moisture as she gazed down at her assignment.

"As much as I'd love to continue holding your hand, I really think we better finish our work," she softly spoke.

She'd rather continue to hold onto Hermione's gentle hands, but she knew she'd never accomplish anything since she would be completely focused on the bushy-haired girl instead.

Hermione looked down at her hand, intertwined with the blonde and blushed.

She nodded as she let go. A word didn't escape her lips since she wasn't sure what to say. It was an infrequent moment that she'd rather be doing something instead of homework.

The two girls directed their attention back to their assignments, eager to finish. They were hoping to have some time afterwards before they would have to return to their dormitories for rest.

Time seemed to pass slowly. Glances were stolen as each of them peeked at the other, whether it was between writing words or dipping their quills in ink.

Aurora had the luxury of finishing before Hermione since she did have a head start since she was in the library before the other joined.

She quietly placed all of her belongings into her bag so that she wouldn't disturb Hermione.

Aurora smiled as she leaned back into her seat and watched the determined witch in front of her. A twinkle was in her eye, which formed from her admiration for the girl before her.

"Do you need help with anything?"

Hermione momentarily glanced at the blonde. "I'm nearly finished, actually," she replied as she kept on writing.

Her hand glided across the parchment swiftly with such determination to finish as soon as physically possible. After a few moments, she was finally finished.

Hermione let out a deep breath as she began to pack her belongings as well.

"I'll walk you to your tower," Aurora stated as she stood up, her hand grasping onto her bag's strap, securing it on her shoulder.

"How considerate," joked Hermione.

She stood up and gazed into the blonde's eyes. Her chocolate orbs and Aurora's hazel ones melted into each other's.

They walked silently side by side. Their arms brushed against each other every now and then as they made their way to the Gryffindor tower.

The two now stood in front of the portrait leading to the Gryffindor common room facing each other.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow," said Aurora. Her nerves were building up from anxiousness and excitement at the thought of their first date. She was stunned; it was happening in the first place.

"I am too."

Hermione was glad it was slightly dim around them so that Aurora couldn't see the pink building up in her cheeks.

"Until then," Aurora started. She softly grabbed Hermione's hand and had the back of it exposed to the air. Her thumb pressed against the knuckles of Hermione as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to her backhand.

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as her face grew a faint crimson that was growing more prominent by the second.

Aurora's lips left her skin, making it grow cold from the lack of warmth her lips provided. "Good night, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and watched the blonde hesitantly start to walk away. "Good night, Aurora."  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  


  
  
Cedric and Thomas sat calmly on the couch as they watched a frantic Aurora fully entertained.

"What if I make a fool of myself," she anxiously asked them as she fumbled with her fingers.

"Blimey, Aurora! If you were to have ruined this, you would've done so by now," Thomas replied. Cedric shot him a disapproving look.

"That's _not_ helping, Thomas." "He's right, it's not," Aurora agreed.

"What do people even do on dates? It's not like there's a book about it out there. Otherwise, I would've read it by now to help prepare," continued the frazzled blonde.

"This isn't some exam you're preparing for, Aurora," said Cedric. "It's a socially romantic interaction between you and the girl you've been fancying over for, what, a year now?"

Aurora huffed out as she crossed her arms.

"Thomas, you've dated before. Do you have any tips or tricks or recommendations?"

Both of their eyes were now on the boy as his brows raised. "I—no, not really. Have you seen me?! I'm not the charming fellow like Cedric here. Which reminds me, how've you not had a date, mate? Like, look at you! Look at her! How's it that you're just now having your first date?"

Aurora smiled at his remark, feeling slightly comforted and a little more at ease.

"Does taking her to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer and then for a stroll around Hogsmeade sound like a good plan," she asked.

Cedric shrugged as he lightly nodded. "Sounds good enough to me."

"Do I look decent?"

Thomas and Cedric sighed out as they gave each other a look before gazing back at Aurora and standing up.

"Aurora, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever known," answered Cedric as he comfortingly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"When have you never looked pleasant," added Thomas with a smile.

Aurora wrapped her arms around their waists, embracing them.

"Thanks. You both are the best. You know that right," she said before letting them go. "Let's hope I don't ruin this."

"You won't. Trust me."

Aurora nodded her head as she pursed her lips together. She turned her head to look at the time to see it getting closer to noon.

"Well, I'll see you both later. Wish me luck."

She started to walk towards the exit and looked back at her two best friends. Thomas gave her an eager smile and two thumbs up, which earned a small laugh from her as she turned back and left.

Aurora felt her palms sweating, and heart racing as her feet led her to the Gryffindor tower.

She took a deep breath to calm herself and pressed her eyelids closed for a moment as she drew closer.

Then she was finally there.

Aurora stood stationary as she waited for Hermione. She shoved her hands into the front pockets of her jeans, hoping it would help calm her nerves.

The portrait hole opened. Aurora removed her hands from her pockets as she turned to watch the person exiting it.

Hermione emerged from it with her hair somewhat more tamed than usual.

Aurora wore a smile to show she was excited about what was to come. She took another deep breath as the bushy-haired witch walked up to her.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," stated Aurora, but she almost felt stupid for stating the obvious. To her, Hermione always looked beautiful.

Crimson colour filled her cheeks as she smiled at the blonde.

"You look amazing as always, Aurora."


	21. EIGHTEEN

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"𝕷𝖔𝖛𝖊 𝖑𝖔𝖔𝖐𝖘 𝖓𝖔𝖙 𝖜𝖎𝖙𝖍 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖊𝖞𝖊𝖘, 𝖇𝖚𝖙 𝖜𝖎𝖙𝖍 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖒𝖎𝖓𝖉, 𝕬𝖓𝖉 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖗𝖊𝖋𝖔𝖗𝖊 𝖎𝖘 𝖜𝖎𝖓𝖌𝖊𝖉 𝕮𝖚𝖕𝖎𝖉 𝖕𝖆𝖎𝖓𝖙𝖊𝖉 𝖇𝖑𝖎𝖓𝖉."  
― 𝖂𝖎𝖑𝖑𝖎𝖆𝖒 𝕾𝖍𝖆𝖐𝖊𝖘𝖕𝖊𝖆𝖗𝖊  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  


  
  
 **AURORA WAS** extremely nervous. Her fingers fiddled with each other as they walked towards Hogsmeade. The silence between them was comfortable, but the desire to break it was high.

"Did you sleep well last night," Aurora asked. She turned her head to gaze at the beautiful witch beside her. "A bit poor, really." Her eyebrow quirked up with curiosity. "Any reason why?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders lightly as a small smile formed on her lips. "My mind was just anticipating today." Aurora's heart fluttered. She smiled to herself. "Harry appreciated the ointment as well. He told me to let you know he thanks you for it. It's really helped ease the pain for him."

"I'm glad. He hasn't gotten any more detention, has he?" Hermione shook her head. "No. I hope he doesn't, but who knows. Umbridge really is awful, so it wouldn't surprise me if she gave him detention for an arbitrary reason."

"I can't disagree with you there. In all my years at Hogwarts, it bewilders me that the ministry is so insistent on discrediting Dumbledore with no hard proof on why they think he's wrong and why they want to silence him. I still think I much prefer Fudge over Umbridge, though," discussed Aurora.

The two females agreed. Neither were fans of how the ministry was being run, but they both were certain that Umbridge was far worse than anyone anticipated.

The couple grew quieter on their political views as they drew closer to the crowd within Hogsmeade. They walked towards the Three Broomsticks, where, upon arrival, Aurora leaned forward and grasped the cool metal knob in her hand. She pulled it open for the brunette and smiled at her, her other arm directing the woman inside. "After you."

Hermione's heart warmed at the gesture, and she smiled at the blonde. She said a soft 'thank you' before walking into the building with Aurora not far behind her. They observed the crowded restaurant.

"Is there a particular spot you prefer," asked Aurora as she looked at Hermione. "Anywhere is fine," she replied, earning a nod from the blonde.

Aurora stepped forward, causing Hermione to follow her closely, as she walked to an empty table suitable for the two. "Shall I order a round of butterbeer," inquired the blonde. "That would be nice."

Hermione watched as Aurora stepped away to go to the counter to order their drinks while she started to sit down in the wooden chair. Her hands fiddled with each other from the nerves swelling inside her. She was beyond thrilled this date was happening; it was so surreal to her that she wanted to pinch herself over and over again to make sure it wasn't a dream.

Aurora held the pints of butterbeer as she swiftly walked back over to the brunette. A smile was placed upon her lips.

"Here you go. Butterbeer for the lady," said Aurora as she placed the beverage down. "Thank you." Hermione smiled back at her before bringing the frothy drink to her lips, the sweet taste filling her mouth before sliding down her throat.

"So, what's your favourite colour?" Hermione almost choked on her drink from the question. "Sorry. I know it's a bit random, but I was curious."

Hermione nodded as she put down her drink, unaware of the frothy moustache that formed above her lips. "It's fine. I really like the colour violet." Aurora smiled at how adorable the brunette looked.

"That's a pretty one," she replied. "What's yours?" Aurora tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she thought while she looked at Hermione.

"Sorry, you have some froth on your lip." Hermione's eyes widened from humiliation as she hastily brought her sleeve up to wipe it away. She glanced down at the table to avoid the blonde's gaze. Aurora felt a bit saddened that she inadvertently embarrassed her.

An idea popped into her head. She brought her drink up to her lip and purposely got foam above it just like Hermione's had been. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. See?"

Hermione looked at the froth sitting on Aurora's face and smiled. A giggle escaped her mouth as she admired the female in front of her. This made her heart warm, seeing the brunette happy, and wished she could always keep her that way.

"So," Hermione quipped curiously. Aurora raised her brows at the question as she wiped the foam from her lip. "So what?" Hermione jokingly rolled her eyes at the female as she smiled. "What's your favourite colour?"

A light blush rose in her cheeks are she gazed down at the butterbeer clasped in her hands. A giggle erupted from Hermione as she leaned closer, curious why she was blushing. "What?"

Aurora looked back up into the beautiful chocolate orbs of Hermione, and she breathed out. "You promise you won't laugh?" Hermione furrowed her brows together as she said, "Of course not." "It's pink."

The answer definitely surprised Hermione. "Nothing's wrong with pink. It's a nice colour," she replied. "Do you want to know why?" Hermione looked into Aurora's hazel eyes and quirked her head to the side slightly. "Of course."

Aurora's heart started to beat faster as she took a deep breath as if she was preparing for her O.W.L.s exams all over again. "It was the colour of your gown for the yule ball," she started to speak. Hermione's cheeks grew pink, and her heart skipped a beat. "I thought you were the most beautiful girl there--anywhere, really."

Aurora bit her lip, feeling even more nervous than she admitted, something only Cedric knew, but, of course, he knew practically everything about Aurora and vice-versa.

"I thought the same thing about you, too," Hermione replied softly. Her response made Aurora gaze back into the female's eyes. "I actually only said 'yes' to Krum because I didn't think you'd ever ask. I would've myself, but I don't have to courage for that kind of stuff, and I wasn't even sure you liked me that way. I never wanted to make our library hangouts awkward."

"We have now. That's what's important." The couple smiled at each other with joy radiating off of them, their smiles shining bright like the stars in the night sky.

The two continued to talk for what seemed like hours. Each asked questions to find out more about the other, like their favourite class at Hogwarts, their favourite book, and so on. Their smiles never fading, their laughter filling any silence around them when something amusing was said.

Aurora glanced down at the table, her lips pursing together as she thought. "Do you mind if I ask you something a bit more personal," she inquired. She looked up at Hermione as the brunette nodded for her to continue. "Out of curiosity, when did you know you liked me as more than a library companion?"

Hermione's lips curled as she spoke. "The first time we were in the library together and all of this knowledge spilt out of your mouth as if you've been rehearsing it your whole life."

Aurora's heart fluttered. "Really," she thought, "so when I grabbed your hand to correct the spelling of a word, was that the cherry on top then?" She lightly joked, a soft giggle escaping her mouth as she continued to look admirably into Hermione's eyes.

"Yeah... What about you?" Aurora's head slightly tilted as she began to reminisce. "You undoubtedly peaked my interest ever since I met you... I'd have to say our first library session as well. You're the brightest witch I know."

Hermione lowered her head in an attempt to hide the crimson colour rising into her cheeks. Aurora thought it was adorable how easily she blushed.

"You're not so bad yourself," Hermione said. "Coming from you, that's one of the best compliments I've ever had the pleasure of receiving."

The pair later decided it was about time to head back to Hogwarts despite neither really wanting to. They both desired for their date to be neverending. They both stood up and exited the Three Broomsticks, with Aurora holding the door open again for Hermione.

The trail back to the castle was quiet. No one could disturb the pair. Aurora glanced at Hermione and to her hand before gazing back at the female's profile.

"Is it okay if I hold your hand," Aurora softly asked. Hermione nodded her head before Aurora reached over and grasped onto the female's hand, sending butterflies into both their stomachs. The fingers intertwined with each other creating a stronger bond.

They walked in comfortable silence, thinking nothing could ruin how perfect their day was going. No one stared, no one interrupted them, no one harassed them. The couple was in complete euphoria.

They arrived in front of the Gryffindor tower, causing them to turn to face one another. "I had a delightful time," Hermione said as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Aurora smiled. "Me too." Her hand lifted up and softly brushed some of Hermione's hair behind her ear before gently placing it against her cheek. Her heart rushed as she pondered if she should ask another question she was dying to ask. She decided to go for it and let the words leave her lips.

"Do I have permission to kiss you?"

Hermione's breathing and heart rate increased as soon as the words escaped Aurora's mouth. Words couldn't find a way to her lips, so she nodded. Aurora was beyond nervous since she's never kissed a girl--or anyone for the fact--before.

Her hands gently cupped Hermione's face before she slowly leaned in. Their eyes flutter closed. Their lips pressed against each other, causing their hearts to burst with warmth and sparks to fly around them. Hermione placed her hands on Aurora's waist after their lips made contact.

They slowly pulled apart. Their foreheads leaned against each other. "I've wanted to do that for a while," Aurora whispered for only Hermione to hear. "I'm glad you finally did."  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  


  
  
Cedric and Thomas were eager to discover how Aurora's date went. They figured it went well since Aurora couldn't stop smiling and how she practically seemed to glow.

"How'd it go," Cedric asked as Aurora sat down on the couch. "It went really well," she simply answered. Her gaze was fixed on the fire wavering before her; her mind still comprehending what all just occurred.

"Mind elaborating," added Thomas. Her two best friends sat on either side of her, highly curious. "What all did you guys do?"

"We just stayed in the Three Broomsticks and talked." Thomas's brows raised. He couldn't imagine talking to someone for that long who wasn't one of his best mates. Maybe that's why he had a hard time finding a compatible person to date. "During this whole time?! Bloody hell! You guys were gone for like four hours."

Cedric and Aurora laughed at Thomas's response. "It didn't seem like that at all. To be completely honest, I never wanted it to end." They smiled at her, and they were beyond happy for Aurora.

"Did you kiss her?" Aurora turned and lightly slapped Thomas on the arm with a shocked expression. "That's none of your business," she told him. "So that's a yes," Thomas replied with a smirk.

Aurora rolled her eyes at him with a suppressed smile on her lips and flushed cheeks. "A definite yes," Cedric added. Aurora slapped both of them on the arms causing them to laugh at her mockingly defensive reaction. "I hate you, guys. You know that," she jokingly asked.

Thomas wrapped his arm around her shoulders, embracing her tightly. "Oh, come on! You know you love us! Now, I think we need to find someone for Cedric." Aurora nodded as they both glanced over at Cedric. "That's what I've been saying. He's way too invested in my relationship status," Aurora said with a small laugh.

Cedric quirked a brow. "You're my best friend. Of course, I'm invested. You rather I not be?" Aurora looked at him and shook her head. "Of course, I don't mind. Like I've said, I just find it humorous, is all."

The trio continued to sit by the fire and talk. Aurora was only partially involved in the conversation since she couldn't help but reminisce on her first date with Hermione and how wonderful their kiss felt. She wanted to have their second date as soon as possible.  
  



	22. NINETEEN

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
". . . 𝖆 𝖘𝖙𝖆𝖙𝖊𝖒𝖊𝖓𝖙 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖎𝖘 𝖗𝖊𝖕𝖚𝖌𝖓𝖆𝖓𝖙 𝖙𝖔 𝖔𝖓𝖊'𝖘 𝖇𝖊𝖑𝖎𝖊𝖋𝖘 𝖈𝖆𝖓 𝖇𝖊 𝖆𝖘 𝖙𝖗𝖚𝖊 𝖆𝖘 𝖔𝖓𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖎𝖘 𝖕𝖑𝖊𝖆𝖘𝖚𝖗𝖆𝖇𝖑𝖊."  
― 𝕿𝖆𝖞𝖑𝖔𝖗 𝕮𝖆𝖑𝖉𝖜𝖊𝖑𝖑  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  


  
  
  
 **AURORA WAS** unable to sleep. At first, she thought it was from her extraordinary date with Hermione, but then her headache began.

A groan erupted from her throat. She was pleased that it was still the weekend so that she didn't have to bother with classes. But then she remembered she was Head Girl and would have to perform some tasks at least.

She tried to calm her mind down and at least force the headache to subside to some extent but failed. Aurora's brain wasn't wired to be pacified.

Aurora hoped that if her headache was vision-related, that it would appear soon in her mind to rid of the nasty pain. Her wish failed miserably.

She turned her head to stare out the window. The night was slowly turning into the day from the darkness turning into subtle hues of oranges and pinks. The lights twinkling in her hazel orbs.

She believed it would be best to go ahead and get out of bed. She was aware by now that these headaches meant something, and it wasn't to be ignored.

Frustrated, in pain, and beyond exhausted, Aurora begrudgingly lifted herself out of bed. Standing up almost felt worse as nausea waved over her causing her to sit back down on the edge of her bed.

Aurora figured it would probably be best if she went to visit Madame Pomfrey for a temporary solution at least. She knew if she went into the great hall, then she would definitely vomit. Nothing makes nausea worse than being surrounded by various smells, especially food ones.

She quickly got ready, her body engulfed in an oversized sweatshirt she practically stole from Cedric before walking into the common room where some of the Ravenclaw prefects stood.

Their eyes landed on her pale face and dishevelled appearance, earning concerned expressions. Her eyes squinted from the rays of sunshine, lighting the room, and her arms crossed over her chest as added comfort.

Aurora avoided their gaze as she left through the portrait hole to see Cedric waiting for her. His presence surprised her.

"For bloody sake's, Ced, you startled me," she mumbled. Her hands flung to her temples, her fingers massaging them as her eyes squeezed shut.

Cedric's brows furrowed together, knowing something was wrong. "Another headache?" A grunt left her mouth as she nodded.

He didn't hesitate to walk over to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her. "I'll come with you to Madame Pomfrey's." "But you'll miss breakfast." She almost dry heaved from the thought of food.

"Yeah, like I'm going to pick eating over my best friend's well-being. Did anything start this? Did you see anything else?"

His questions earned a small shake of Aurora's head. "No. I wish that I didn't have this pounding headache."

Cedric kept his arm around her as they continue to walk to the hospital wing. Fellow students, they passed along the way, gave confused looks. Luckily, Madame Pomfrey didn't have anyone currently in her care, so it wasn't a hassle to get Aurora immediate care.

They sat Aurora down on a nearby bed before Pomfrey hurried away to get one of her potions. Dumbledore told her to keep them stocked for Aurora's sake. He didn't fill her in on the details but informed her it was vital.

Once she was back with the liquid, Aurora reluctantly drank it prepared for the inevitable ghastly taste. "I suggest you wait and rest here for at least a few hours," she instructed the young witch.

"Will it go away soon," Cedric asked the woman. Her eyebrows lifted as she nodded. "It should. I find it extremely rare for it not to. Now, let her rest."

Pomfrey walked away as Aurora slowly laid down. "I'll be back to check on you. You sure you'll be alright?" A small smile crept onto her lips. "I'll be fine."

Cedric disliked how her visions came with the most unfortunate aftereffects, but he found it odd that it occurred before she even says anything. He leaned over and lightly kissed her forehead before leaving.

When Hermione saw him enter the great hall without Aurora nearby, she didn't like it. She didn't like it in the sense that something has to be off. Harry glanced up at his best friend to see the worried expression filling her face.

"Something wrong, 'Mione?" "I'm not sure." She hoped it was nothing. Her eyes kept shifting to the entrance hoping to see Aurora waltz in with her beautiful smile.

"I'll meet you at Hagrid's later," was all she told Ron and Harry before she stood up. She walked over to the Hufflepuff table, where Cedric talked to Thomas and some of their other friends. Hermione felt a little nervous since she wasn't too familiar with Cedric, nonetheless Thomas.

Her finger lightly poked Cedric on the shoulder. The golden-haired boy turned to look at her with a quirked brow. He didn't know the female well either, so he was a bit shocked.

"I was wondering if Aurora was alright," Hermione inquired. "Oh, um, she's in the hospital wing," he started to reply, making Hermione's anxiety spike, "She has another headache." Cedric didn't want to explain any more in front of people who weren't aware of the situation.

"Thank you," she simply replied before rushing out of the great hall to visit Aurora. Even if the blonde was unconscious, trying to get rid of her headache, she still wanted to be there by her to make sure she was okay.

It wasn't difficult for her to find Aurora. Once her eyes landed upon the sleeping Aurora, she softly walked over to her so that she wouldn't disturb the blonde.

Hermione sat down in the chair next to Aurora's bed. She was hoping she was alright. After a moment of hesitation, Hermione slowly reached over and softly grasped onto Aurora's hand, clasping it in her's.

She continued to sit there patiently, holding Aurora's hand, as she waited for her to wake up.

_It was a dark room, more like a hallway. It was lined with reflective black marble pieces. The floor shined dark as well._

_Few lights illuminated the area. Aurora's body led her down the hallway to a door she was unfamiliar with. Her hand grasped the knob and turned it, leading her to a dark chamber. It was black as well but non-reflective._

_The room spun around her. She looked around at the doors surrounding her; there were twelve. They looked identical. Nothing indicated that they were different._

_One, in particular, seemed to call to her. Soft murmurs were heard beyond it, calling to her._

_She slowly walked over to one of the doors, pushing it open. Inside revealed a room lined with clocks of all kinds. The lights almost seemed to be dancing from the beautiful sparkles they were showing._

_Aurora glanced around curiously as she continued to walk through the room. The murmurs gradually getting louder._

_She turned her head to face forward and noticed another door within the room. She proceeded to walk towards it as if she was meant to._

_Aurora opened the door and was astounded to see what was within it. The room seemed to be infinitely long, wide, and tall, but it also felt cold._

_It was dark. The only things illuminating the area were the glass orbs stationed on the multiple rows on the shelves that towered over her. They looked as if a soft grey mist was trapped within them._

_Aurora brought out her wand and illuminated the tip of it for her to see better. She walked towards the whispers that continued to grow louder._

_Her eyes landed on the number '97' as she turned. One of the orbs glowed brightly, catching her attention. Something was telling her to pick it up and listen to what it had to say._

_She reached forward and grabbed the glass orb, holding it firmly in her hand._

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Aurora's eyes shot open as she immediately sat up in the bed, startling Hermione. "Are you okay," Hermione asked.

Aurora's body softened at her voice, feeling some comfort. "I need to see Dumbledore." Hermione's brows furrowed together. "W-What?"

Her eyes looked around them to make sure no one could overhear. She leaned forward and shortened the distance between them. "I need to see Dumbledore. It's important. The order needs to know," she whispered.

Hermione nodded understandably. Aurora then realized something. She gazed down at their entwined hands and smiled. "You came to see me," she softly spoke.

A rosy-tint coloured Hermione's cheeks. "Why wouldn't I?" Aurora continued to smile as they stood up, their hands never unclasping. The two left the wing and rushed to Dumbledore's office, hoping he would be there.

Aurora said the password before the staircase started to rotate, the stairs revealing themselves. Aurora and Hermione hurried their way up to them before Aurora eagerly knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in," Dumbledore announced. The door opened, and they saw McGonagall and Umbridge in his office. Aurora and Hermione let go of each other's hands even though they wished not to.

Umbridge looked as if she was about to spit with the ongoing rage inside her. Dumbledore looked at the two young witches knowing Aurora had something important to tell him.

"I think it's better if we discuss this later, professor," Dumbledore told Umbridge. Her eyes bulged with frustration. "May I remind you--" "May you remind me nothing, professor. I mean no disrespect, but I am headmaster here at Hogwarts."

Umbridge looked as if she was about to faint from all the anger boiling inside her. "We'll see," was all she muttered before rushing out of his office.

Professor McGonagall wasted no time locking the door and silencing the room, so no one outside the room could hear anything from inside.

Dumbledore focused his attention back on the two students in front of him. "I appreciate the interruption of that conversation," he kindly spoke with a small smile. He and McGonagall seemed cheerful that Umbridge left the room. Who could blame them?

"What is it that you needed to speak with me about?" Aurora's mind scrambled to remember as much as she could. "I think it's something you and every one of the order should know."

Everyone listened intently as Aurora spoke about her vision, trying not to leave out any details. "Most importantly, there was a prophecy." She did her best to remember all the words as she recited them.

"Either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives."

Everyone looked concerned. Their eyes drifted over to Dumbledore, who gave a small nod. "Yes, it's quite unfortunate. I heard that prophecy a while ago when Professor Trewalney first spoke it. I think it's wise for you two not to tell anyone else for now. Understood?"

"But, professor," Aurora slightly protested. "I think it's best if you also took occlumency with Professor Snape. He's most qualified to teach it. I'll inform him of that. Tuesday seems to best suit your schedule after supper, of course."

Aurora and Hermione looked beyond perplexed at what was happening and being said by their headmaster.

"Remember, don't tell anyone."  
  



	23. TWENTY

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"𝖂𝖊 𝖍𝖆𝖛𝖊 𝖙𝖔 𝖉𝖆𝖗𝖊 𝖙𝖔 𝖇𝖊 𝖔𝖚𝖗𝖘𝖊𝖑𝖛𝖊𝖘, 𝖍𝖔𝖜𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖗 𝖋𝖗𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖙𝖊𝖓𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖔𝖗 𝖘𝖙𝖗𝖆𝖓𝖌𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖘𝖊𝖑𝖋 𝖒𝖆𝖞 𝖕𝖗𝖔𝖛𝖊 𝖙𝖔 𝖇𝖊."  
― 𝕸𝖆𝖞 𝕾𝖆𝖗𝖙𝖔𝖓  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  


  
  
 **THINGS WERE** starting to change at Hogwarts, and it wasn't for the better. Dolores Umbridge was starting to gain more control of Hogwarts under the so-called ministry orders.

Hermione got the brilliant idea to have Harry teach students who were willing to learn real defence against the dark arts lessons. Harry felt slightly hesitant about being the teacher, but he reluctantly agreed to it due to Hermione's persistence.

When Hermione first brought it up, Harry thought it was a ridiculous notion since he felt most students thought he was either insane or a liar due to the ministry and Daily Prophet saying so. Hermione was eager, however, to get him to do it. She knew it was the right thing to do, just like when she started S.P.E.W.

The day was now Tuesday, and Aurora was slightly regretting it. It was her first lesson with Snape on occlumency. Obviously, she knew what it was, but she's never practised it before since it was never necessary.

Instead of spending time with Hermione in the library, she had to proceed down to the dungeons. Her footsteps echoed off the walls as her feet led her down the stairs. She paced herself in a normal fashion; she wasn't eager, but she also didn't want to be late.

Then there she stood in front of his door, her hand raising to knock on it to inform him of her presence. The door swung open revealing Professor Snape with his nonchalant yet smug expression.

"Professor," she said with a courteous nod. He didn't say a word as he walked away. Aurora followed him inside before being advised to sit down.

She did as she was told. Aurora has never had any quarrel with Snape and didn't want to start that now. She sat in the wooden chair, crossing her legs soon after with her hands placed in her lap. Her bag rested against the legs of her seat.

"I assume you are aware of what legilimency and occlumency are, correct," Snape spoke. "Yes, sir."

He turned to face her with the same expression he always wore. "In order for you to perform occlumency, you will need to rid your mind of all emotions. Try your best to close your mind so that a master of legilimency can not penetrate your mind."

Aurora nodded, but her brows furrowed. "May I ask a question first, professor?" Snape's brows rose, nonverbally allowing her to continue. "Why did Professor Dumbledore insist I take these lessons?"

Snape took a deep breath, his nostrils flared. "I assume as a precaution due to your unusual talents for foreseeing the future."

She nodded, trying her best to understand. She still felt confused about why it was necessary. Was there something Dumbledore and Snape weren't telling her? Was there a potential threat that hovered over her, and that's why she needed these lessons?

Air filled her lungs before she let it out, preparing herself for whatever was about to happen. Snape rose his wand and aimed it at her before the spell rolled off his tongue. Aurora's eyes squeezed shut, a small pain waving over her while her head felt like it was slowly splitting into halves.

_Hermione's smile appeared..._

**_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ..."_ ** _Her laughter was heard from when they were on their date..._

**_"born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..."_ ** _Harry was in detention with her... The words cutting into her skin..._

**_"and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..."_ ** _Cedric was holding her after he survived the third task from the tournament..._

**_"and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ..."_ ** _The graveyard where Voldemort returned was dark and unpleasant as Harry screamed in pain..._

**_"the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_ **

Then all of that disappeared.

Aurora's breath had increased, and her heart raced. Her eyes flickered open before she looked up at Snape, who was staring at her with furrowed brows. Dumbledore told him about Aurora's gift, but he never knew the extent of it.

He felt nearly fearful for the girl. He knew if certain people knew of her visions, she would be in danger of those who wanted to take advantage of it.

"That'll be all for tonight. Remember to practice removing yourself of all emotions and closing your mind." Aurora barely heard his words. Snape seemed to almost be in a trance.

Aurora stood up, grabbed her bag, and went to leave to room. She briefly turned to look at Snape, who was still staring at where she previously sat. She suddenly felt self-conscious, wondering what caused him to be in such a state since she's never seen him like that before.

She exited the dungeons walking up the stairs. Her steps once again echoing off the walls that got louder as she got closer towards the top.

Hermione sat in the library doing some school work, which doesn't surprise anyone. Her teeth tugged at her lip as she focused. Her eyes darting across the parchment as ink filled in the empty spaces.

Part of her mind was focused on the task before her, and the other part was thinking about Aurora. She wondered how her occlumency lesson was going with Professor Snape. She hoped it wasn't unpleasant, but she also questioned why the lessons were needed.

Aurora smiled to herself once her eyes caught the beautiful brunette sitting in the corner focused on her studies. Her heart burst with a warm feeling, a feeling she had every time she saw Hermione.

She quietly walked up to the brunette, making sure not to disturb her. Hermione didn't see or hear Aurora come up beside her until she felt a hand placed onto her upper back.

Her eyes widened from shock, but she was immediately relieved once she looked up to see Aurora smiling at her. "I didn't mean to startle you." Hermione smiled back. "It's fine."

Hermione's head tilted to look at Aurora more, her eyes briefly looking at her lips. Aurora slightly smirked. "See something you fancy," she asked. Hermione's cheeks starting turning red as she thought about what to say.

Aurora always thought Hermione was adorable, especially when she was acting bashful or embarrassed. She leaned forward and softly kissed her, even though they both desired more.

"You should finish your work," she light spoke once their lips departed. Aurora moved and sat down in the chair nearest Hermione before fumbling in her studies bag.

Hermione's fingers reached up and brushed some of her hair behind her ear as she tried to refocus. "How was the lesson?" Aurora's eyelids blinked rapidly as she thought about what occurred not long ago.

Her eyes skimmed over Hermione as she looked back down at her parchment, her brows slightly knitted together. "It was alright. A bit peculiar, honestly." "How so?" Hermione leaned closer, making sure she could hear everything Aurora had to say.

"Well, I obviously didn't succeed with performing occlumency for the first time. However, everything that was revealed to Snape perplexed him. He hardly said anything besides telling me I could leave."

"That is strange," agreed Hermione. "I expected it to go on longer, but I can't deny I'm glad it didn't." Aurora looked up to see a smile placed upon her lips. "I am, too." She smiled as well as they went back to their studies. Their eyes flickering up at the other every chance they got.

The hours were getting deeper into the night, so they knew they needed to leave soon to complete their prefect and head girl duties. The library seemed empty around them since the others were the ones who had to worry about a curfew.

A yawn escaped Aurora's mouth, her lips parts, the air leaving her lungs. "We should start packing up, don't you think? That way, you have time to perform your duties and get some rest," Hermione stated.

Aurora nodded as she started to pack her things up; Hermione did the same. They stood up, pulling their bags over their shoulder. Hermione grabbed Aurora's hand and pulled her aside.

Her eyes looked up at a flushed Aurora before speaking in a hushed tone. "So, I convinced Harry to start teaching lessons to those who wish to do them. He's going to show us how to defend ourselves, unlike what the ministry is doing properly. There'll be a meeting this Saturday at the Hog's Head. I recommend telling whoever you think is willing to join as well as keep it a secret."

Aurora started to smile as Hermione spoke, causing the brunette the roll her eyes and smile back. "What is it?" Aurora shook her head, her eyes staying on Hermione. "Nothing. I just admire how passionate you are about important matters."

Hermione started to blush at her words. "I think you just admire me completely." Aurora leaned closer with the smile still placed on her lips. "You're right about that."  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  
  


  
  
Aurora sat next to Cedric, with Thomas sitting across from them. Her hands were grasped around the pages of the Daily Prophet. She read it in case there was anything useful or reliable, but most of it was complete rubbish.

"How did things go last night," Cedric asked as he took a bite of his food. "The lesson was alright. I didn't succeed with the occlumency part, but that's to be expected since it was my first time attempting it," she quietly replied, so only he and Thomas could hear.

"I take it, you saw Miss Granger afterwards, am I right," Thomas asked, a smirk place on his lips. Aurora's eyes rolled in a mocking tone. "Don't be daft."

Thomas and Cedric chuckled at her reaction. "So, how was that?" The pages of the Daily Prophet flopped over in her hands towards the table. "I have to tell you guys everything?"

The two males glanced at each other before looking back at her. Thomas shrugged his shoulders. "Well, not everything. You're the only one of us that's dating anyone." "That's not my problem now, is it," Aurora joked with a sly smile.

Thomas's hand flung to his heart and acted like her words hurt him. Cedric just laughed at her remark. "I am hurt, Aurora. Completely wounded," Thomas exasperated. "Do you need me to get Madam Pomfrey for you," asked Aurora.

They were quite enjoying this sassy Aurora, more-so Thomas, since he hasn't seen much of this side of her, unlike Cedric.

Aurora leaned forward, causing Thomas and Cedric to follow pursuit. All three of them leaned in close, so no one else around them could hear.

"This Saturday, we're going to the Hog's Head," she told them in a hushed voice. Cedric quirked a brow from her statement and was about to ask her why before she beat him to it. "Harry is going to start teaching people how to defend themselves properly. There's a meeting for it this weekend. Only tell people who would be interested and are capable of keeping it a secret."

"Wicked," Thomas said with a grin. "It's a serious matter, Thomas." His eyes widened, and brows rose. "I know! I was just saying how awesome these lessons are going to be. Maybe Cedric can add how to fight dragons and survive the merpeople."

It was now Cedric's turn to roll his eyes as they leaned back to their normal positions. "Very funny, Thomas." "I'm not joking! I could never go against a dragon. I could risk it shooting fire at me and my hair catching fire. You know how long it took to grow this?!"

Cedric and Aurora looked at each other before back at Thomas. "Indulge us," Aurora said. "Since our third year, I have grown this gorgeous hair out. The ladies love it." "What, ladies exactly," Cedric asked, clearly amused.

Aurora laughed at how the conversation took a turn into a more entertaining one. "The ladies in your dreams," added Aurora. "I think it's time to head to class," Thomas told them, changing the subject.

"We're just messing with you, Thomas," reassured Aurora. "I know that. Do you think I'm going to get upset about some fun jabbing? Of course not. It's only just that I noticed the time."

Aurora's eyes widened as she realized the time as well. "Well, why didn't you say something sooner besides talking about your ever so _luscious_ hair," she exclaimed. Cedric and Thomas laughed at her as they all grabbed their bags and made their way to their classes.


	24. TWENTY-ONE

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"𝖄𝖔𝖚 𝖐𝖓𝖔𝖜 𝖞𝖔𝖚'𝖗𝖊 𝖎𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊 𝖜𝖍𝖊𝖓 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖈𝖆𝖓'𝖙 𝖋𝖆𝖑𝖑 𝖆𝖘𝖑𝖊𝖊𝖕 𝖇𝖊𝖈𝖆𝖚𝖘𝖊 𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖑𝖎𝖙𝖞 𝖎𝖘 𝖋𝖎𝖓𝖆𝖑𝖑𝖞 𝖇𝖊𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖓 𝖞𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖉𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖒𝖘."  
― 𝕯𝖗. 𝕾𝖊𝖚𝖘𝖘  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  


  
  
  
_(there's some hardcore fluff near the end)_

**AURORA AND** Hermione's hands were clasped together as they made their way to the Hogs Head. Harry and Ron were walking in front of them with Cedric and Thomas not far behind.

"This is mad," Harry exclaimed, his head turning to glance at Hermione. "Who wants to be taught by me? I'm a nutter, remember?"

"Look on the bright side," Ron said as he tried to comfort his best friend. He briefly glanced back at Aurora and Hermione before leaning in closer to Harry to whisper. "Are they dating?"

Harry looked at him with a slightly shocked expression. "When did you finally figure that out?" Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, I don't care who she dates." Harry glanced at him, not entirely believing what he was hearing.

"You sure about that? I know you were kind of hoping for something there." Ron pressed his lips together as he shrugged. "Dunno what you're talking about, mate."

Aurora looked over at Hermione, admiring her hair busheled beneath her white beanie with black specks and the rosiness in her cheeks from the chilled air. Hermione smiled as she caught her eye. "What is it?" "You're just so beautiful."

Hermione's heart fluttered as her cheeks turned crimson. "I love how easy it is to make you blush," Aurora said with a smile. Hermione light elbowed her. "Are you going to be like this the whole time during the meeting?"

Aurora's eyes shifted to look at the cloudy sky above them as she thought. "Maybe. Maybe not. Why? Does it distract you?" She gleamed at Hermione as she smiled. Hermione mockingly rolled her eyes.

"You know it does. That's why I need you to behave." Aurora leaned closer to Hermione, her breath hitting her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "Make me."

Hermione's eyes widened at Aurora's boldness. Her breath hitched in her throat. It seemed that every time they were together, the tension built up from the small moments. They were departed from one another. With classes going on, their main moments together were in the great hall and the library, if not elsewhere on the weekends when they finished with their studies. Of course, though, they made time for their best friends. They weren't the type to drop their friends just to see their significant other.

"This is quite small," Ron told them as he swung the door to the Hog's Head open. "I thought it would be best, so we go undetected," Hermione replied.

They slowly walked in, taking in the scenery. It mainly complied of old stones and wood as its structure. Loose old pans hung randomly on the walls all around the place. There were a few wooden tables with matching chairs where they and some others could sit. It looked like a cramped space, but, as Hermione stated, it was the best option to go undetected.

"Better stretch your legs out while you can," Thomas told them with a chuckle. "Why? It's not like you do anything with them," said Cedric, an amused smile placed on his lips.

Aurora looked at Hermione with a quirked brow. "What were the chances of both of us having two best male friends who are completely mental?" Hermione giggled at her answer, very entertained.

"After this, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to Madam Puddifoot's," Aurora asked Hermione. Hermione nodded with a smile as she seemed to be at a loss for words.

Aurora's arm slid around Hermione's waist, their bodies now much closer. Hermione cosied into Aurora's bodies, enjoying the comfort and warmth radiating off her. Aurora wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but she would have felt awkward in front of all their friends.

"Do you know who's all coming," Cedric asked them. His arms were crossed as he peered out the frosted windows to see if any distant figures were making their way towards them.

"It's probably pointless," Harry muttered. "No one's gonna come." "We did," Aurora comforted him. She glanced over at her best friends before looking back at Harry. "And we'd be more than thrilled to have you teach us. I think it would be absurd for people not to come."

Harry gave her a small smile before looking back down at his hands, clasped together in his lap. Ron did his best to comfort him as well while they talked. "Who all did you guys tell," Aurora asked Cedric and Thomas.

"I told most people on the quidditch team as well as some other friends," Cedric responded. "Same here," added Thomas.

They all waited patiently as people started to arrive slowly. Harry and Hermione were the main focus. Ron sat beside Harry while Aurora sat on Hermione's other side with Cedric and Thomas alongside her.

After a while, the place was full. Some people sat while most of the others stood around. Harry seemed slightly unhappy with the crowd but also surprised. He believed only a select few would've shown.

Small murmurs filled the room as Hermione stood up. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to say, but she hoped it would all come together as she spoke. Aurora watched her as she hung onto every word that left Hermione's mouth.

"Um... Hi," Hermione started to say. "So, you all know why we're here. You need a teacher. Proper teacher. One who's had real experience defending themself against the dark arts."

"Why," someone blurted out. "Why? 'Cause you-know-who's back, you tosspot," Ron defended with slightly narrowed eyes. Aurora noticed that the guy immediately tensed up and looked at Harry. "So, he said."

"So Dumbledore says," Hermione corrected in a stern voice. "So Dumbledore says because he says." Aurora glared at the boy, which made him a little uncomfortable.

"If you want to continue being in denial, then I insist you leave," Aurora told him. "This meeting isn't about giving you confirmation. He's back whether you accept it or not. So stop being an ignorant twat."

The boy noticeably gulped at her words. Hermione looked at Aurora, admiring her. She quite enjoyed this side of her.

"Is it true you can produce a patronus charm?" Everyone turned to look at the whimsical blonde, Luna Lovegood. Her blue eyes twinkling. Silence filled the air as everyone watched Harry waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I've seen it," Hermione replied. "Blimey, Harry! I didn't know you could do that," said Dean. Neville then spoke up, adding to the list of Harry's achievements. "And he's killed a basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office." "It's true," Ginny confirmed.

"And he fought about 100 dementors at once," spoke Ron. Hermione took a deep breath before talking. "And last year, he really did fight off you-know-who in the flesh." Harry cut her off by mumbling her name as he stood up.

Harry shifted nervously, his eyes denying to meet with anyone else's. "Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that. The truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time and nearly always had help."

Hermione glanced away from Harry towards everyone else. "He's just being modest." "No, Hermione, I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, just try again tomorrow, but out there when you're a second away from being murdered or watching someone die right before your eyes. You don't know what that's like."

Silence filled the room as everyone digested the words that just escaped Harry's mouth. He was right, though; hearing all these fantastic accomplishments sound impressive and marvellous, but to go through them knowing there's a chance you might die is a whole other story.

"You're right, Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help," Hermione said as she sat back down beside him. "Because if we're gonna have any chance of defeating," her voice trailed off as she took a deep breath. Her eyes still fixed on Harry. "Voldemort."

Harry's head momentarily quirked up to looked at Hermione, shocked that she said the most feared wizard's name. Aurora admired her courageousness for speaking it; she knew it was hard for a lot of people to say his name, especially those who weren't purebloods.

"He's really back," a younger boy asked quietly, his eyes steadily looking at Harry. He briefly looked at the boy before nodding, wishing to not talk about it any further for the time being.

"The reason we think Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defence Against the Dark Arts is that she's got some... some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the ministry," spoke Hermione, breaking the silence.

"How often will these lessons be," Ginny inquired, causing everyone to once again focus on Harry and Hermione. "Well, once a week sounds good," Lee spoke up. Angelina straightened up, catching Hermione's eyes. "Yes, we know about your quidditch practices," Hermione told her. "Another thing we must decide is where to meet."

Everyone thought about possibilities. A few spoke about their ideas, but none of them sounded like they'd work for these type of lessons. "Right, well, we'll try to find somewhere," Hermione told everyone. Her lips pursed together for a moment as she thought, which made a small smile form on Aurora's lips. She noticed over time Hermione did this quite often when she was thinking vigorously.

"We'll send a message around to everyone when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting." Hermione turned as she picked up her bag and foraged around for a piece of parchment and her quill.

Her eyes went back up to look at everyone before speaking up again. "I think everyone should write their name down, just so we know who all was here today. I also think we should all agree not to shout about what we're doing. So, if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell anyone, especially Umbridge, about what's going on."

Everyone agreed after she reassured that it wouldn't be found. She is Hermione Granger, after all. She wouldn't leave it lying around for someone to find and use against them all.

Hermione signed it first before giving it to Harry and Ron to add their names. Aurora, Cedric, and Thomas signed next before passing it around. After a few minutes, everyone in the room signed it. Hermione carefully took it back and placed it securely in her bag.

Slowly people started to leave in small groups. "I think that went quite well, don't you think," Hermione asked them, her eyes looking at Aurora. Aurora gave her a reassuring smile and a small nod. "It did, yes." Hermione smiled back, feeling better. She couldn't deny that she was anxious before and during the meeting.

"Ready to go," Aurora asked Hermione as she stood up. Hermione nodded before grabbing her bag and getting up as well. "I'll see you guys back at the castle," Aurora told Thomas and Cedric. Cedric gave her a thumbs up while Thomas gave her a cheeky wink making her mockingly roll her eyes at him.

Hermione grabbed Aurora's hand after placing her beanie upon her head. Their feet walked in unison as they exited the Hogs Head towards the main area of Hogsmeade. Their steps crunching in the white snow that surrounded them.

"I hope we find a place soon," Hermione softly spoke with slight worry. Aurora glanced at her as she gave a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sure the perfect place will appear soon."

Hermione smiled as they walked into the town on their way to Madam Puddifoot's. Her eyes caught onto some quills displayed through a window. "What is it," Aurora asked when she noticed Hermione's steps slowing down.

She briefly looked at her before looking back at the display. "I think I could use a new quill." "Then let's go find you one." Aurora tugged Hermione into the shop as they walked around, the warm air wrapping around them.

Hermione's eyes glistened at the different quills around them. Aurora's heart warmed at the sight as a smile stayed placed upon her lips. "This one looks nice," Hermione said as she grabbed one and showed it to Aurora. She nodded in agreement before they walked up to the register for Hermione to pay for it.

She gave the cashier the exact change before thanking them. Hermione put it in her bag and smiled. "I can't wait to use this later." Aurora lightly chuckled at her words and grinned. Hermione's face became flushed. "You're so adorable. You know that?"

Hermione's face blushed more at Aurora's words. "You're not so bad yourself." Aurora pressed her lips to the brunette's temple, sending a warm feeling throughout her body.

The couple then walked into Madam Puddifoot's with Aurora holding the door for Hermione, per usual. They walked up to the counter to place their order before paying and finding a table.

Their eyes spotted a nearby cushioned booth in the corner where they could snuggle next to each other. Hermione removed her beanie and jacket while Aurora removed her coat and placed them on one side of the seated area.

After they got seated and comfortable, their arms entangled together. "I don't think I could've asked for a better day," Aurora softly told her. Hermione's eyes gleamed at Aurora. "I agree."

Not long after, their order arrived at their table with them, thanking the person afterwards. The hot tea warmed their throats as they sipped it. The two were in complete bliss as the time passed.

"I can't remember if you told me or not, but what do your parents do," Aurora asked. "They're dentist," Hermione replied as she placed her cup on the table. "They work on people's teeth."

Aurora looked at her with an intrigued expression. "That sounds interesting." Hermione giggled as she remembered a funny story about her dad in particular. "One time, a boy bit my father while he was working on his teeth. He had to get stitches." "You're joking."

Hermione shook her head as they laughed. "I remember one time when I was younger, Cedric was still trying to teach me how to play quidditch, and I fell off the broom. Luckily I was only a few feet up in the air, but it still sucked."

"I could never do that. I knew immediately during my first flying lesson, I could never do quidditch," said Hermione. "You didn't fall, did you?" Hermione shook her head. "No, but poor Neville had a horrible experience. His broom went insane, and he fell from a great distance breaking his arm."

Aurora's eyes slightly widened, and her brows were raised. "That sounds bloody dreadful." Hermione nodded in agreement. She looked into Aurora's eyes, and they turned darker. Aurora noticed, and her heart raced.

"I really want to kiss you, but I'd feel a bit awkward in front of all these people," Hermione whispered to her, causing butterflies to swarm inside her. "Then let's get out of here," replied Aurora.

Hermione eagerly nodded before they stood back up, putting their coats back on. Aurora firmly grasped Hermione's hand as they walked out of Madam Puddifoot's towards the castle. Their feet walking across the damped path back into the snow at a slightly fast pace.

Hermione started to tug Aurora off the path into the wooded area near Hogwarts. "What are you doing," Aurora asked as she lightly giggled. Hermione looked back at her. "I couldn't wait till we got to the castle."

Aurora's heart skipped a beat, and butterflies swarmed her stomach at Hermione's words. "Is that so?" Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile as they got behind some trees.

Hermione's back was close to a tall tree that towered over them. Aurora looked into her eyes as she stepped closer. Her hand raised and was softly placed alongside Hermione's head, bringing their bodies and faces closer.

Hermione's teeth tugged at her bottom lip as she anticipated the kiss. Aurora smiled at her reaction before lightly touching her lips onto Hermione's. Their lips moved in slow unison as the world seemed to stop around them.

Aurora smirked into the kiss as she lightly pushed Hermione back into the tree, earning a small yelp from Hermione from the sudden movement. Hermione's hands went up to the sides of Aurora's neck as she continued to kiss her.

Aurora started off soft and sweet before making it more rough and passionate. Her teeth lightly biting Hermione's bottom lip, causing her the moan slightly, making Aurora smirk into the kiss again.

Their lips departed as Aurora reconnected her to Hermione's jaw, her mouth working its way down to her neck. Hermione's mouth parted open from the wonderful sensation, occasionally moaning and biting her lip. A small yelp escaped her lungs as Aurora lightly bit her skin, doing her best to leave a mark. Aurora wanted Hermione and everyone else to know and see that Hermione was her's.

Aurora soon worked her mouth up Hermione's neck to her jaw and then to her lips again. A while later, their lips departed. Their foreheads rested against each other as they caught their breath, smiles etched on their lips.

"We should do that more often," Hermione mumbled. Aurora smirked at her as she lifted her head to gaze at Hermione. "I could do that." Her eyes glanced down at the hickey that formed on her neck, causing her to bite her lip.

Hermione's brows furrowed as she looked at her. "What?" "Unless my eyes deceive me, I do believe you now have a hickey." Hermione's eyes slightly widened as she watched Aurora as she blushed ferociously. Aurora lightly laughed at her reaction as she admired her.

Hermione raised her brow as a thought popped inside her head. "What," Aurora asked her. Hermione smiled as she leaned in. "I think we need to match, don't you think?"

Aurora's butterflies intensified as Hermione attached her lips to Aurora's neck without hesitation. "Bloody hell," she murmured as her eyes flew shut. Euphoria erupted her body at the sensation at Hermione, kissing, sucking, and biting her neck.

Moments later, Hermione detached her lips with a smiling place on them. "Now we're matching." Aurora chuckled as she quickly pecked her lips onto Hermione's. "Let's get you back to the castle to warm you up," Aurora said as she grabbed Hermione's hand once more. The couple cheerfully walking back to the castle.


	25. TWENTY-TWO

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"𝕿𝖍𝖊𝖞 𝖒𝖆𝖞 𝖋𝖔𝖗𝖌𝖊𝖙 𝖜𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖘𝖆𝖎𝖉, 𝖇𝖚𝖙 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖞 𝖜𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖓𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖗 𝖋𝖔𝖗𝖌𝖊𝖙 𝖍𝖔𝖜 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖒𝖆𝖉𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖒 𝖋𝖊𝖊𝖑."  
— 𝕮𝖆𝖗𝖑 𝖂. 𝕭𝖚𝖊𝖈𝖍𝖓𝖊𝖗  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  


  
  
  
  
_(hardcore fluff once again)_

**AURORA QUIETLY** sat with Cedric and Thomas at the Ravenclaw table. It was the early morning, and most of the students were trying to wake up. Everyone was happy that it was the weekend once again.

Aurora's thoughts were filled about Hermione. After every study session the past few days, the couple ended them with more snogging sessions, which they thoroughly enjoyed and never complained about. 

Aurora's fingers slid some of her hair behind her ear, briefly exposing the bruised mark on her neck, catching the eyes of Thomas. "What's that," he asked with an amused tone. Her eyes flickered up to meet his smirk and her brows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Unless my eyes deceive me, and I don't think they do, I believe you have a hickey." Aurora's face immediately turned a dark crimson shade as Cedric turned to face her. "I see those so-called 'study sessions' are paying off," he said with a smile, "Good thing Thomas and I have purposefully ignored bothering you both in there."

"Let us see it then," Thomas eagerly stated. He reached forward with his hand, but it was hastily swatted away by Aurora. "Why do you need to see it? Like you've never had one before?"

Thomas kept smiling as he shrugged his shoulders. "I take it she has matching ones then?" Aurora pressed her lips into a thin line and looked up at the ceiling wishing this conversation would cease to exist as she huffed out. "That's a yes," Cedric replied with a grin.

"Can we please change the subject," Aurora pleaded, a groan escaping her lips. Thomas and Cedric chuckled at her response. "How is she," asked Thomas. Aurora looked at him with uninterested eyes as she replied, "How is she with what?"

"Snogging you? I take it must be good based on your hickey, or are there more of them?" Her cheeks flushed at his question as her eyes darted down to look at her plate as if it was more interesting. "She's, uh, really great."

Thomas did a small howl, earning some confused looks from nearby students. Cedric laughed and shook his head at their friend, not understanding what goes on in his head sometimes. "To change the subject, wanna come with us to Hogsmeade," Cedric asked as he looked at the blonde beside him.

"Sounds delightful. I feel a bit guilty like I've been neglecting you both a little." Both of their eyes widened as they glanced at each other. "Don't be daft," Thomas exclaimed. Cedric gently placed his hand on Aurora's in a reassuring manner. "We don't feel like that at all. We're just really happy for you," added Cedric, to which Thomas nodded in agreement.

Aurora smiled at them and felt grateful to have such amazing people to be her friends. They soon finished their food and started to make their way out of the Great Hall. Hermione wasn't in the dining area but rather outside with Harry and Ron, who were catching up on their studies.

Hermione sat underneath a tree with her back placed against the wood. Around her were a few pairs of knitting needles enchanted to knit together wool scarves and hats for the house-elves as she read a book. Once in a while, Harry or Ron would ask her a question for their assignments, which she gladly answered.

Her bushy hair concealed the marks on her neck that Aurora has been consistently giving her. Harry and Ron could tell she's been more cheerful than usual, and they knew why. Harry was most happy for her, especially since everything else around them wasn't pleasant.

On the other hand, Ron was slightly happy for her, but it was mainly due to him gradually getting over his unconfessed feelings for her. He and Harry had a few small conversations about the matter and realized it was for the best to move on.

On a happier note for him, the one who was catching his attention was none other than Lavender Brown. He thought her chestnut skin was beautiful, and her eyes always seemed to twinkle for him. Plus, she found him very humorous.

Hermione's mind started to wander as her needles continued to knit under their charm. She felt like Aurora was extremely intoxicating and that she never seemed to get enough of her. Butterflies swarmed her stomach every time she relived their snogging sessions, especially their first one where they were concealed behind a tree after leaving Madam Puddifoot's.

The paper pages were lightly grasped in her hands as her eyes continued to stare at the inked marks. Her mind wasn't focused on the book but rather on Aurora. Her fingers suddenly remembered the way the blonde's hair felt in their clutch, as well as her warm neck with the heartbeat underneath it.

_It was Wednesday night. The sky outside was completely dark as the stars illuminated it behind the clouds. The library contained very few students, which none were close by the couple._

_Hermione and Aurora eagerly attempted to complete their assignments, knowing that the sooner they finish, the sooner they could press their lips to each other. The tension grew thicker as Aurora started to place her belongings into her bag to signal that she was done._

_Hermione's eyes flickered up at the blonde before focusing back on her paper, her hand going as fast as it was capable of going. Aurora moved closer to the brunette and gently tucked Hermione's mane behind her ear, her fingers brushing lightly against her neck, sending shivers down her back._

_Her eyes closed for a moment, her lips pressing together. "I won't be able to finish soon if you keep doing stuff like that," she softly murmured. Aurora smiled as she sat back into her chair, crossing her arms as she watched the brunette rush to finish her last assignment._

_Aurora unfolded her arms and wrapped one around Hermione's waist after a moment, her hand clinging to her side. She laid her face against Hermione's shoulder, making the brunette's heart race._

_Hermione looked at the blonde as she quietly placed her quill down. She shifted to face Aurora more, causing her to sit up. "Are you finished," Aurora softly asked her. Hermione nodded as she leaned in and gently kissed Aurora for only a second. A small groan left Aurora's mouth when Hermione pulled away._

_"I have to put my stuff up first," she told Aurora with a smile laced on her lips. Aurora kept her arm wrapped around Hermione's waist as she put away her belongings._

_The couple then stood up, grabbed their bags, and moved to a more private area to where they knew they could not be spotted. Their bags hit the floor as their lips attached to each other's. Aurora's hands gripped Hermione's waist while Hermione's arms were wrapped around Aurora's shoulders._

_Their kiss turned more passionate by the second, their lips moving in unison. Aurora smirked into the kiss as soon as Hermione let out a small moan. She suddenly picked up Hermione and placed her on the wooden counter behind the brunette._

_Their lips momentarily departed as Aurora did this. Hermione's legs were on either side of Aurora as she stood between them. Her hands moved to Hermione's knees and slowly moved up her thighs, which made Hermione moan again into their kiss._

_Aurora smirked as she removed her lips from Hermione's before attaching them to her jawline, gradually making their way down her neck leaving marks. Her mouth sucked and kissed her neck as her teeth once in a while bit the sensitive skin._

_Hermione's eyes were closed as she enjoyed the wonderful sensation, small moans escaping her lungs. Her hands grabbed a handful of Aurora's hair as Aurora went back to kissing her lips. Aurora's arms went to rest on either side of Hermione, her hands firmly placed on the wooden surface, helping her lean more into Hermione._

_Hermione lifted her other hand to Aurora's navy and_ _bronze_ _tie, her fingers tugging at it. The tie loosened in her grasp before removing it from around Aurora, letting it slide down to the floor._

"Hermione?" A voice broke Hermione's focus, causing her to look over at Harry, who was giving her a confused expression. "Sorry. Did you say something?" His brows furrowed together as he gazed at her. "Uh, yeah. I was wondering what are the ingredients for the befuddlement draught again?" "Oh, um, scurvy grass, lovage, and sneezewort." Harry nodded as a 'thank you' as he wrote the answer down as he continued on his potions assignment.

Hermione silently gulped, thankful that her mind couldn't be read. She was also slightly disappointed that her memory was interrupted, but sometimes that just happens. However, she was looking forward to seeing Aurora later that day.

Aurora happily walked around Hogsmeade with Cedric and Thomas. She stood between them as her arms wrapped around theirs. To onlookers, they looked very content.

"Wanna check out Zonko's first," Thomas asked them, his eyes wide with excitement. The two agreed as soon as they saw the way Thomas looked. The three of them walked into the shop, the warmth engulfing their bodies.

Various forms of toys and prank possibilities filled the space, along with the multiple customers eyeing the products. Voices rang throughout the store, and upbeat music hummed in the background.

Cedric and Aurora were looking at some random products with curious and confused expressions. "What does this do," asked Cedric as he picked up a small box that had the words ' _Random Wonders of the World_ ' engraved on top of it.

His fingers pulled the top open as water squirted at his face. Aurora laughed as his eyes squeezed shut, and his face and the tip of his hair became wet. Cedric closed the box and placed it back on the shelf as he reached up and whipped the water away.

"Oi! Guess who I am," Thomas asked as he came up to his friends. They both turned to see him wearing a pair of spectacles, but they were different. The glass part was big and round with an extremely noticeable magnifying power making his brown orbs appear huge.

Thomas's hands raised in front of him to create a dramatic effect as he prepared to do his impression. "You must cast yourself into the future!" Aurora and Cedric immediately started to laugh at Thomas's impression of Professor Trelawney.

His hand removed the spectacles as a laugh escaped his lungs as well. His eyes then landed on Cedric, whose hair was still damp. "What happened to you, mate?" Instead of Cedric answering, he reached for the box he not long ago put down and handed it to Thomas.

"What's this?" Cedric and Aurora watched as Thomas opened the lid. A gust of harsh wind escaped the box, making Thomas squeeze his eyes shut, and his hair began to swirl around. They laughed at Thomas's expression as he closed it.

"Well, I no longer need to get my hair blown, wouldn't you say?" Aurora giggled at his response as Cedric shook his head. "You're ridiculous. You know that," Aurora asked him, earning a chuckle.

They continued to look around Zonko's before Thomas found something he liked. He paid for it before they walked over to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. It was quite crowded, but they were fortunate to find a table big enough for the three of them.

They comfortably sunk into the wooden chairs as they enjoyed the frothy butterbeer and waited for their food. Thomas made jokes throughout their conversation, which obviously made Aurora and Cedric laugh. It was no question who the jokester of the group was.

"Have you written to your parents about Hermione yet," Cedric asks as the conversation started to become more calm. Aurora set down her mug, finishing her gulp as the sweet liquid slid down her throat. She nodded before speaking up. "I have. I was planning on asking Hermione if she wants to meet them this Christmas break."

Her lips pressed together in a thin line as she looked at her friends. Of course, she was excited for her parents and Hermione to get acquainted, but she was also nervous for reasons, most of which she couldn't explain. One was definitely the fact that she's never brought anyone home to meet her parents that she was romantically interested in.

"I think that's a great idea," Cedric reassured. Aurora felt a wave of slight relief, feeling comforted, which she always did when it came to Cedric. They loved each other like they were brother and sister; the bond between them could never be broken.

Her eyes looked at Thomas, who jokingly wriggled his brows. "Meeting the parents. Not expecting something to come out of that, are you," he joked as Aurora mockingly rolled her eyes. "What's that suppose to mean," Aurora asked as she took another sip of her butterbeer.

Thomas leaned closer to Aurora and Cedric as he replied with, "It won't just be snogging sessions after that, will it?" Aurora almost choked on her drink as her eyes went wide. "Why is it always about sex with you," Cedric retorted as he lightly hit Thomas's arm.

"What? I'm just asking in case she needs pointers." His arms were bent upwards as if asking for surrender. Aurora chuckled at his response as she shook her head. "I doubt I'd need advice."

Cedric laughed at her reply as Thomas acted as if her remark insulted him. "Why do you do this to me, Aurora? You're breaking my heart." Aurora smiled as she shrugged her shoulders.

"So, are either of you guys interested in anyone yet," she asked them as her eyes shifted between the two. Aurora watched as Cedric shook his head. Sure, he found attractive people at the school, but most of them didn't interest him enough to date. Plus, Cedric was definitely not one to date someone solely for their looks.

"Actually," Thomas started to say, gaining both of their attention, "there might be someone." "Might be," Aurora asked with a quirked brow. "And what is that suppose to mean," added Cedric.

They watched as Thomas reached up and scratched the back of his head. "Promise you won't laugh?" Cedric and Aurora briefly glanced at each other with confused expressions before looked back at Thomas. Their heads shook, indicating that they wouldn't. Thomas did a small nod before answering, "Cindy Larvsky."

Cindy Larvsky was a sixth year Slytherin student. Of course, they all knew that not every Slytherin student was destined to be evil and become a follower for Voldemort. Cedric and Aurora were more-so shocked that Thomas found a liking for someone of that house since it was the last one they would've thought of.

She was obviously a pure-blood, but blood status wasn't as important to her, unlike most pure-bloods. Her hair was dark like a raven, her eyes were the colour of honey, and her skin was a beautiful golden tint.

Thomas went on discussing how he came to fancy the enchanting witch. They've been flirting with each other for a couple of years, which has gradually increased to simple touches on the arms and upper backs with occasional hand touching.

Cedric and Aurora have never seen this side of Thomas before; they were slightly taken back, but overall, they were thrilled he found someone he was genuinely interested in. "I'm happy for you, Thomas," Aurora told him, "Have you asked her out yet?"

"I was planning on doing that later, yeah." "Good luck, mate," Cedric says with a smile, his hand reaching up to tap him on his back. Thomas appreciated the support, a goofy smile on his face.

Before the group headed back to Hogwarts, Aurora wanted to drop by Honeydukes. The blonde desired some sweets but also wanted to get some chocolates for Hermione. The box was of medium-sized and of a dark red colour with gold lining. The sweet chocolates themselves were shaped like miniature roses, which was a scent that Hermione wore proudly.

Aurora felt very happy to see Hermione later and hoped she would like her chocolates. Thomas continued to seem super giddy as they made their way back to the castle while Aurora and Cedric snacked on the sweets held in Aurora's grasp.

The pair jokingly nudged the other as they walked behind Thomas. "Today was fun, wasn't it," Cedric asked Aurora as he popped another sweet into his mouth, his tastebuds thoroughly enjoying it. Aurora smiled and nodded as she beamed at him. "I always love hanging out with you guys."

Cedrics arms wrapped around her shoulders, bringing her closer as they walked. Aurora bundled up to him as they embraced before his arms fell back to his side. Their feets finally planted onto the courtyard in front of the entrance doors.

"Now go see your girlfriend," Cedric said with a grin to Aurora. She smiled at him as soon as the words left his mouth. She leaned up and softly pressed her lips to his cheek. Aurora turned to Thomas and did the same thing before wishing him luck with Cindy.

Aurora looked as if she was nearly skipping, her heart fluttering. She made her way to the Gryffindor common room to find Hermione and hoped she would be there. Commotions were heard near the Great Hall entrance as students huddled around the wall that hung the current educational decrees Umbridge have put into action.

Her brows furrowed as she neared the group. "What's going on," she asked a nearby student. Their wide eyes glanced at her before back at the new decree on the wall. "Umbridge has banned all student organizations unless you get her approval."

Aurora's immediate thoughts went to the organization Hermione helped put in place and hoped that no one told Umbridge what was going on. She now had another reason why she needed to desperately find Hermione.

Her steps picked up speed as she walked away from the upset and furious crowd towards the Gryffindor Tower. Her eyes soon landed on Hermione standing outside the dormitories speaking with Harry and Ron, who she assumed already knew about the additional educational decree.

Hermione looked over and caught the blonde making her way over to them. "Did you guys see the new decree put in place," Aurora asks. Harry and Ron turn to glance at her with disappointing expressions. "Unfortunately," Ron replies.

"I was just telling them they don't have to worry about someone telling Umbridge about, you know what," Hermione whispers to her. Aurora's brows furrowed as she gazed at her. "What do you mean?" "How are you so sure, Hermione," Harry asks her.

Hermione sighed out as she looked at Harry. "I enchanted the parchment so that if anyone blabs to Umbridge, we'll know who it is." Harry and Ron looked absolutely surprised, but Aurora didn't. Instead, a smile was placed on her lips as she admired Hermione. "You're brilliant," she tells her.

Hermione's cheeks start to flush as her chocolate orbs gaze into Aurora's hazel ones. "Right, well, see you later," Harry told them as he lightly grabbed Ron's arm, indicating they should leave them be.

Aurora chuckled at Harry. "Not so subtle, is he," she asked Hermione. "Most of the time, no." A light laugh left their lungs. Hermione's hand grabbed Aurora's as they started to walk around, making there way outside.

"These are for you," Aurora murmured as she lifted up the red box towards Hermione. Hermione smiled brightly as she gratefully grasped onto the box. "That's so thoughtful of you. Thank you," she replied as she quickly pecked Aurora's cheek.

Aurora's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as they finally made their way out to the fresh air that she wasn't long ago near. The couple made their way down near the tree line and sat underneath one that towered over them.

"Have you had a pleasant day so far," Aurora asked. Aurora leaned back into the tree before wrapping her arm around Hermione, who cuddled into her side, making a burst of warmth shoot through their bodies.

"I have. How about yourself?" Hermione looked up at the blonde and inhaled the lavender and eucalyptus scent that seeped from her body. She felt like she could never get tired of the comforting smell.

Aurora smiled as she nodded. "It was enjoyable. Thomas, Cedric, and I went into Hogsmeade." She then continued to tell Hermione what happened in Zonko's, which they both laughed at. The couple loved talking to each other; mainly, they just loved being with each other.

Aurora's fingers played with Hermione's hair as they sat in comfortable silence. Besides the new educational decree that was put in place by the insufferable Dolores Umbridge, their day seemed like it couldn't have gone better.


	26. TWENTY-THREE

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"𝕷𝖔𝖛𝖊 𝖎𝖘 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖈𝖔𝖓𝖉𝖎𝖙𝖎𝖔𝖓 𝖎𝖓 𝖜𝖍𝖎𝖈𝖍 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖕𝖎𝖓𝖊𝖘𝖘 𝖔𝖋 𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖗 𝖕𝖊𝖗𝖘𝖔𝖓 𝖎𝖘 𝖊𝖘𝖘𝖊𝖓𝖙𝖎𝖆𝖑 𝖙𝖔 𝖞𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖔𝖜𝖓."  
― 𝕽𝖔𝖇𝖊𝖗𝖙 𝕬. 𝕳𝖊𝖎𝖓𝖑𝖊𝖎𝖓  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  


  
  
 **MANY THINGS** have occurred in a short span of time at Hogwarts. Umbridge seemed to add a new educational decree each day (that's what it felt like, at least), and she fired Professor Trelawney (and also tried to banish her from the grounds, but Dumbledore was there to save her from that fate). Their divination teacher was replaced with Firenze, a centaur who could no longer return to the Forbidden Forest without severe punishment.

On a brighter note, Aurora was improving with her occlumency lessons with Professor Snape. He seemed slightly stunned at how quickly she has been improving, but Aurora was a determined witch.

Luckily, most of the things he saw in her mind were her visions, which she was relieved that he didn't see her private moments with Hermione. That would have been quite awkward for the two.

Aurora seemed to notice that Snape started to act different with her, especially during her potions class. He seemed to be analyzing her more than ever, as if she was his enigma.

What she didn't know was that he was trying to figure out how strong her visions were. It completely baffled him when he saw her vision of the prophecy Voldemort has so eagerly been searching for. Snape worried for the girl hoping the Dark Lord would never find out Aurora's capabilities. Who knows what he would do to her.

After every occlumency lesson, Snape would remind her to clear her mind of all emotions when she went to bed to improve. She could tell he was becoming more adamant about her becoming a successful occlumencer, but she didn't know why.

On the other hand, Hermione was starting to express doubts about their defence against the dark arts lessons from Harry. Sirius spoke with them through the fire the other night, expressing that he thought it was a brilliant plan, but he nearly got caught by Umbridge, startling them all. Harry and Ron got a little upset with her doubting the group; it was one of those times they really wished Aurora was around to speak with Hermione to confirm it was the right thing.

So, during the period everyone was moving to their next class, Harry and Ron approached Aurora. She was walking with Cedric and Thomas to their next class, smiles on all of their faces. Harry called out her name to gain her attention.

The blonde turned to see Harry and Ron both approaching her. "Hey, guys. Is something wrong," she asked, her brows now furrowed. "Yeah, we need to talk with you about 'Mione," he muttered.

Aurora immediately filled with worry. "You guys go on to class. I'll meet you there," she told Cedric and Thomas. Her two friends nodded and slowly walked away, glancing over their shoulders at their friend. "What's wrong with her? Is she alright," Aurora panicked.

"She's fine," Harry reassured. Aurora let out a breath of relief. "She's starting to have doubts," Ron added, his face squished as if he was uncomfortable about something. Aurora's eyes glanced at the both of them. "About what?"

"About the lessons," Harry replied, his eyes glancing around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation. "She doesn't know if it's the right thing anymore just cause Snuffles said it was a good thing to do."

Aurora stared through the space between their heads as she gave a small nod as she listened. "So you want me to talk to her?" Both of the boys nodded their heads. "Exactly," said Harry. Aurora looked back at the brunet. "I'll discuss this with her later. Until then, you two need to get to class."

"We aren't kids--" "To class. You don't want to be late, do you," she interrupted, giving them a small smile to reassure them that she wasn't trying to be harsh. Ron eagerly nodded as he grabbed Harry to pull him towards their class.

Aurora turned and walked towards her class to rejoin with Cedric and Thomas. It was the class she was least looking forward to (Defence Against the Dark Arts). Most of the time in class, she didn't have much to do considering she's already read the whole book, which made Umbridge boil with anger since she didn't like the Ravenclaw Head Girl ever since she spoke out of term.

Her mind would often wander about assignments she would need to take care of later and obviously think about Hermione. However, she did start to ponder why Hermione was starting to have doubts about the group she helped put together.

Throughout the so-called lesson from Umbridge, Aurora mentally noted everything she was contradicting about real defence, which was no shock. She looked very unamused during class; this always made Thomas and Cedric silently chuckle at her reaction, though. They counted it as the only amusing thing about Umbridge's class.

The class seemed to fly by at an excruciatingly slow pace, making it more joyful when it came to an end. The three rushed out of the room as fast as they could before heading towards the Great Hall for lunch. Their stomachs were excited to get some food and drinks inside them.

"The main thing I like about that class is that afterwards, we get lunch," Thomas said cheerfully as their feet carried them to the Ravenclaw table. "Aurora's expressions are a bonus," added Cedric with a grin.

Aurora playfully shoved Cedric before they took their seats on the wooden bench. "Like I'm the only one who despises that mockery of a class," she said to them. Their bags were placed on the floor between their legs as food appeared before them.

"What did Harry and Ron need to talk to you about earlier," Cedric asked as he placed some food on his empty plate, making it more full. "Apparently, Hermione is having doubts." "Not about you, is she," Thomas asked, his voice filled with shock and worry.

Her brows raised as she looked up at him. "Of course not! Why would you assume something like that?" Aurora's voice became more cracked at the thought of losing the woman she's come to dearly care for. "I didn't mean anything by it, trust me." His voice pleaded as he reached over the table and grabbed her hand in a comforting manner.

The mere thought of losing Hermione broke Aurora's heart. She wished that would never happen. Obviously, she was delighted with her two best friends Cedric and Thomas, but with Hermione, it was different; it was different because it was as if there was this invisible string that tied them together and would bond them for eternity.

Thomas and Cedric were more brotherly love, but that wasn't the case with Hermione; it was romantic and exciting love everyone desires to experience.

"What is it that she's doubting," Cedric asked, leaning in closer so only Aurora and Thomas could hear. "The lessons." Both of their brows furrowed as they looked at her. "Wasn't it her idea," Thomas quipped. She nodded as she reached for her glass to take a sip.

"That's why they want me to talk to her, to reassure her that it is the right thing." They were all still puzzled as to why she was hesitating, but they knew Aurora would be able to convince her that it is the right thing. Hermione found Aurora to be very... persuasive.

"I think I'm going to ask her if she wants to meet my parents today," Aurora softly spoke, her hazel eyes glancing up towards Cedric and Thomas. "Blimey! You haven't asked her yet," Thomas asked, completely baffled. Aurora shook her head. "I've been kind of nervous."

"About what," Cedric asked her, "There's nothing you need to worry about." Thomas nodded, showing his agreement with Cedric. "I say just do it like you're ripping off a bandage, ya know," quipped Thomas.

"I don't think you should rip off a bandage," Aurora replied with a light laugh. "You don't seriously do that do you, mate," asked Cedric with a quirked brow. "I run it under hot water like a sane person and _then_ rip it." Aurora and Cedric laughed at his response.

Aurora's eyes glanced up as she saw the Golden Trio enter the Great Hall, making their way to the Gryffindor table. "I'll be back in just a moment." Thomas and Cedric noticed Aurora stand up and walk over to Hermione, sitting down beside her.

Aurora gently placed her hand on Hermione's knees, making the brunette's breath hitch in her throat. "Did you all have a good class," she asked them. "It was fine," replied Hermione in a soft voice as Aurora started to rub circles around the tip of her knee with her thumb.

"I was wondering," Aurora began to speak. Hermione looked at her with her warm chocolate eyes. Aurora's hand removed itself from Hermione's leg as she reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Hermione could tell she often did this when she was nervous, which seemed to be often when they were together. Even during their snogging sessions, Aurora would sometimes get nervous even though she was very dominant with Hermione.

"Would you like to meet my parents over Christmas break?" A smile formed on Hermione's lips as Aurora's hazel orbs looked into her. "I'd love to." Aurora let out a relieved breath as she smiled back at Hermione. She didn't know what to say, so instead, she grabbed Hermione's hand and held it between her's. "Only if we make a deal."

Aurora's brows furrowed as she looked at her. "Anything." Hermione smiled as she looked down at their hands before looking back into Aurora's eyes. "You have to meet my parent's as well. They really want to meet you."

Her heart warmed at the thought as she continued to smile. "Of course, I'd love to meet your parents," Aurora softly replied. "There's also something else I need to talk to you about later," she started to add as she leaned in to whisper into Hermione's ear. "After your prefect round tonight, come by the Ravenclaw prefect's tower."

Hermione's face flushed as she nodded. Aurora smiled and pecked Hermione's cheek with her lips before saying her goodbyes to the trio. She let go of Hermione's hand, much to their disliking, as she stood up and walked back over to Cedric and Thomas.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  


  
  
  
Hermione roamed through the dark halls with her wand held in front of her illuminating the path. The tip of the wand shined a bright white light with a blue tint. Her steps once in a while created a soft echo through the stoned walls.

She was relieved that she didn't catch any students out past curfew (that night, at least). Hermione didn't mind giving out warnings or detentions if it came to it, but she enjoyed having nights where none of that was necessary.

Hermione made her way to the Ravenclaw Prefects' tower, where Aurora said to meet her as soon as she finished her walk around. Her heart warmed as she noticed the blonde sitting in front of the porthole, her back pressed against the wall with her legs crossed in front of her.

"How long have you been sitting there," she quietly asked as she walked up to Aurora. The blonde looked up into the brunette's eyes. "Not long." Aurora beamed up at Hermione as she started to stand up.

"Run into any difficulties along the way?" "Luckily not," replied Hermione with a soft smile. "Good." Aurora lightly grabbed Hermione's hand before she muttered the password to the portrait.

It gracefully opened, revealing a navy common room with bronze and silver accenting it. Hermione's eyes glanced around in 'awe' at the beautiful colours, which Aurora watched her in admiration as she couldn't believe how one person could be so breathtaking without doing anything.

"There's something I needed to talk with you about," Aurora said. Hermione turned her focus back to the blonde. "Is everything alright?" Aurora smiled and nodded reassuringly.

The couple made their way to the velvet navy couch positions in front of the flickering, orange flames. Aurora quickly looked around to make sure all the prefects were in bed and couldn't head a word they spoke.

She looked back at Hermione, who was already gazing at her. "I heard you've been having doubts about the defence against the dark arts lessons." Hermione sighed as she glanced down at their hands that were entwined together. "Harry and Ron told you?"

Aurora nodded as her thumb rubbed small circles around the back of Hermione's hand. "They did. I need to understand why you're suddenly having these feelings. I think it's a brilliant thing to do. We need to learn, don't you think?"

Hermione's eyelids flickered close for a moment as Aurora's words sunk into her. "I became worried that Snuffles was trying to live through us since he's isolated. Don't you think he's become a bit reckless?" They looked into each other's eyes as each one spoke. Their ears listened intently.

"Possibly. I can't say I blame him, though. I wouldn't want to be kept practically caged for an unknown time period," Aurora replied, "I do understand where you're coming from, but I believe we should still do it. We need to know how to protect ourselves since you-know-who has returned."

"I know," Hermione softly stated. She let out a deep breath as she leaned her head on Aurora's shoulder, causing the blonde to smile and her cheeks slightly warm up. "You can stay here tonight if you want," murmured Aurora as she noticed Hermione's closed eyes.

"I don't have my nightclothes." "You can borrow some of mine," Aurora replied, "You don't have to, though. I'd never force you into something you're not comfortable with."

Hermione slowly lifted her head to look into Aurora's eyes. "Would you be keeping me company then?" Aurora's heart fluttered at her words, and her lips turned into a smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Aurora and Hermione stood up from the couch and walked up the staircase to Aurora's room. She was grateful that the head girl got their own room, especially since Hermione felt comfortable enough to stay the night with her.

She let Hermione's hand go for a brief moment as she walked to her trunk and grabbed a shirt and trousers for her to sleep in. "Thank you," Hermione told her with a smile. "I'll go into the washroom to change. Let me know when you're decent," said Aurora as she grabbed her change of clothes.

Aurora filled with joy to be with Hermione, but also she wanted to make sure Hermione didn't feel uncomfortable with the situation. Her hand raised to knock on the door before Hermione told her to come in.

"None of this makes you uncomfortable, does it," Aurora quietly asked, her eyes focused on Hermione's expression. Hermione's heart warmed at how Aurora always made sure she was content with things, yet she so dominant.

Hermione walked over to Aurora, wrapped her arms over Aurora's shoulders, and gazed into her golden hazel eyes. "Yes. Are you?" Aurora's teeth momentarily grazed her bottom lip as she glanced Hermione up and down, her arms wrapping around Hermione's waist. "Very much. You look good in my clothes," she replied with a smile, which made Hermione's cheeks flush.

"I want you to know I'd never put you into a situation that made you feel uncomfortable," added Aurora in a hushed voice. Hermione rested her forehead against Aurora's as their eyes closed, soaking in the moment. "I know."

Aurora leaned in and softly kissed Hermione. It was a short yet blissful kiss before they pulled away to climb into the bed.

Aurora laid down on her back as Hermione cuddled into her. Aurora's arm wrapped underneath Hermione as her other hand held the brunette's as she laid it across her stomach with her other arm bundled into her own chest.

Hermione listened to the sweet sound of Aurora's heartbeat as her eyes fluttered closed. "Good night, Hermione," Aurora whispered as she pressed her lips to the brunette's forehead. A small smile formed on Hermione's lips as she said, "Good night, Aurora."


	27. TWENTY-FOUR

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"𝕴𝖋 𝕴 𝖍𝖆𝖉 𝖆 𝖋𝖑𝖔𝖜𝖊𝖗 𝖋𝖔𝖗 𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖗𝖞 𝖙𝖎𝖒𝖊 𝕴 𝖙𝖍𝖔𝖚𝖌𝖍𝖙 𝖔𝖋 𝖞𝖔𝖚...𝕴 𝖈𝖔𝖚𝖑𝖉 𝖜𝖆𝖑𝖐 𝖙𝖍𝖗𝖔𝖚𝖌𝖍 𝖒𝖞 𝖌𝖆𝖗𝖉𝖊𝖓 𝖋𝖔𝖗𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖗."  
― 𝕬𝖑𝖋𝖗𝖊𝖉 𝕿𝖊𝖓𝖓𝖞𝖘𝖔𝖓  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  
  


  
  
  
_(major fluff again)_

**WHEN BOTH** Aurora and Hermione woke up the following morning, they were in complete bliss. The orange and pink hues from the rising sun creaked through the windows awaking Hermione first. A deep breath escaped her lungs through her nostrils as her eyelids fluttered open.

The bushy-haired female turned to face the sleeping blonde making a smile creep on her face. She took in how angelic the female looked, especially when she slept. The way her cheeks naturally had a light pink tint, the way her lips naturally had colour to them, the way her blonde hair caressed her beautiful features. Hermione even loved the small crust that formed in the corner of her eyes, waiting to be cleaned away.

Hermione felt like she could stay there forever watching Aurora sleep blissfully, and she wished she could. She never wanted to depart from the blonde's side.

A soft hum erupted from Aurora's throat as she slowly opened her eyes, immediately seeing Hermione. Seeing the brunette instantly brought a smile to her face. "Morning," she softly murmured. Her voice was raspy as it adjusted to being awake. Aurora's eyes closed for a brief moment as she stretched her legs out beneath her before opening them to look at Hermione again.

Aurora's arms instinctively wrapped around Hermione's waist, pulling her closer, and she nuzzled her face into the crape of her neck, making Hermione's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "Sleep well," the brunette asked as she enjoyed the warm heat radiating off of Aurora's body.

Aurora nodded in response before turning her head to look up into Hermione's eyes. "Never better. Yourself?" Hermione's lips parted as she let out a small giggle. "I don't think I've ever slept that good."

Her words caused Aurora's smile to grow as her arms gave her a light squeeze. Hermione's hand reached up to the blonde's hair and softly ran her hands through her hair, feeling like silk to the touch. Aurora hummed, signalling to Hermione that she was enjoying it.

"Please don't let my morning breath affect your answer, but may I kiss you," Aurora asked as she gazed at Hermione. Her chocolate orbs shifted to look into the golden hazel ones she's come to love so much. "I don't think you have to ask that anymore," replied Hermione with a smile.

Aurora rested on one of her elbows so she could view Hermione better before bringing her lips down to connect to her's. Their lips moved together in unison. Sparks flying around their brains and butterflies swarming their stomachs. It was a feeling they believed they could never get used to.

Aurora's hand softly rubbed Hermione's side, her fingers lightly tugging at the hem of her shirt as if asking permission to go under it. Hermione's hand met Aurora's as she guided it underneath the fabric, making them both gain confidence. Her hand abandoned Aurora's, letting her take control.

Aurora grazed against Hermione's soft skin and wasn't surprised that Hermione's body felt so smooth. Her hand hesitated for a moment at the tip of her abdomen below her breasts. Aurora's lips pulled away slowly, only leaving a small gap between their mouths.

Her brows were lightly knitted together as she looked at Hermione. "Is... is this okay," she asked in a hushed voice. Hermione's hand reached up and rested against Aurora's cheek, making her heart melt at the contact.

Hermione's words failed her, so she did a small nodded instead before bringing Aurora's lips back to her's. Her hand moved to the nap of Aurora's neck, deepening the kiss as their lips moved more passionately against one another's.

Aurora's hand slowly moved up again, the palm of it skimming over Hermione's now hardened nipple. She couldn't deny that she found Hermione's arousal kindling a fire in the pit of her stomach as well. Hermione moaned into their kiss at the contact, sending shivers down both of their backs.

Her hand lightly kneaded Hermione's breast, making her moan more. Aurora's index finger and thumb pinched her nipple, which caused the brunette to slightly yelp at the incredible stimulation. Aurora smirked into the kiss before detaching her lips from Hermione's and kissing down her jaw to her neck.

Hermione's eyes stayed closed as her head tilted back, letting Aurora gain more access. The blonde continued to kiss the brunette's neck as she lightly sucked or bit the sensitive skin in the process. Moans erupted from Hermione's slightly parted lips when Aurora worked on the right spots, creating more hickeys to show she was Aurora's and only her's. Both of their heartbeats increased from the bliss they were both experiencing.

With Aurora sucking her neck as her hand kneaded her breast, a heat burned in Hermione's core from the wonderful sensations. Her left hand lightly gripped Aurora's shoulder, letting her know that what she was doing felt amazing, as if her moans weren't enough. Her right hand made its way to the blonde's hair allowing her fingers to become entangled in the locks before lightly tugging at it unintentionally.

A smirk formed on Aurora's lipped as she pulled away from Hermione's neck and raised her head back up to her face as she looked at Hermione. "I didn't think you were a hair puller," she softly joked, the air from her breath brushing against Hermione's cheek that was now turning pink.

"Shut up and kiss me," Hermione breathed out. Aurora's eyes flickered back to her pink lips before connecting theirs together. Hermione's hand that was placed near Aurora's neck gently trailed down her bare skin to the fabric that concealed her breast. "Is it okay if I..," she started to ask through the kiss, to which Aurora instantly nodded.

A moan escaped Aurora's mouth as Hermione started to squeeze and palm her breast through the fabric, making her feel more aroused from the wonderful sensation. They continued to passionately kiss each other as their hands fondled the other's sensitive skin.

Aurora slowly removed her hand from Hermione's breast, sliding it from underneath her shirt to cup her chiselled face. "As much as I'd love to continue this, we best get ready for the day," she told her, her voice sounded disappointed. She wished nothing more than to lay next to Hermione all day and admire the beauty that she exudes.

Hermione nodded as she understood that they needed to get up for the day. She leaned forward and quickly pecked Aurora's lips with her's before they removed the covers from their bodies and got up.

The pair got ready before sneaking out of the common room, going undetected by any students possibly lurking around. The couple was relieved that they didn't get caught since they were unsure what someone would say or do if they were.

"I need to get my bag from my room," Hermione realized as they started heading down the stone steps. "Then let's go retrieve it," Aurora replied with a smile as she grasped Hermione's hand in her's, their fingers intertwined.

They walked in comfortable silence as they made their way to the Gryffindor tower and passed by a few students along the way. It was still a bit early in the morning, so the halls weren't as busy as usual. Most of the people they passed still seemed like they were trying to awake from their slumber, exhaustion spread across their faces.

Aurora stayed outside of the Gryffindor portrait hole as she waited for Hermione. Her arms stayed by her side as she waited, her eyes observing the multiple portraits that filled the stone walls. A hand tugged at her's breaking her focus as she turned to face the exquisite witch she's come to adore with all of her heart.

"Did you get everything you need," she asked Hermione as they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She nodded as she smiled at Aurora, which made her lightly giggle and inquire about why she was smiling.

Hermione's eyes diverted from Aurora's as she glanced at the ground beneath their feet as her free hand raised to brush some of her bushy brown hair behind her ear. "I was just thinking..." "About what," Aurora asked, a smile growing on her face as she observed the bashful female. "I think falling asleep in your arms is the best way to go to sleep."

Hermione's cheeks flushed pink as the words left her mouth, and the smile on Aurora's face grew wider. "I can't argue with that. So, why don't you come to my room from now on? If you want to, of course."

Aurora's hand lightly squeezed Hermione's as she looked up into her golden hazel orbs. "Really?" Her heart warmed at how pure, and precious Hermione was. Aurora leaned in closer to her and replied in a soft voice near her ear, "Really." Her lips quickly pecking her warm cheeks.

Another question rose in Aurora's mind as their feet continued to carry them to the Great Hall. "I know this may seem informal and extremely delayed, but you'll be my girlfriend, won't you," she gently asked as she watched Hermione's reaction with hopeful eyes.

Hermione immediately turned her head to look into her eyes as her heart warmed at the question. "Did you even have to ask?" They looked lovingly into each other's eyes, which made it appear as if they were twinkling like stars illuminating the night sky.

"You, Miss Hermione Granger, have made me the luckiest woman in the world."

"I can say the same thing, Miss Aurora Silversun."  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  


  
  
  
Aurora, Cedric, and Thomas were hanging out by the lake, enjoying the crispy air with the dead leaves around them. "How's the new divination professor," Cedric asked as he looked over at Aurora. Only Aurora, out of the group, was taking the course since she: one, had a natural talent since she was a seer; and two, Cedric and Thomas weren't the best in that class, to begin with, and disliked the course.

"Firenze? He's brilliant. I much prefer him over Professor Trelawney since he's actually been helpful." "Has he given you any advice on your visions?" Aurora glanced over at Thomas, who was skipping smoothed rocks across the surface of the lake.

"Slightly. He knows what he's talking about, but it kind of goes against Snape's instructions. For occlumency, I need to clear my mind of all emotions while Firenze is telling me I need to open my mind and feel everything around me."

"How are you suppose to bloody do that," Thomas exclaimed as he walked back over to this friends. He sat down on the hard ground near them, and his knees bent in front of him as his arms crossed over them. Aurora sighed out as she shrugged her shoulders.

Her eyes glanced up at the tree above them, its arms exposed since the leaves left its branch. "I don't know. I'd ask Dumbledore, but it's quite difficult to find him nowadays."

Aurora bent her head down to stare at the bare ground as Thomas and Cedric looked at each other with small frowns turning their lips downward. Aurora was starting to feel overwhelmed; she needed to follow Snape's instructions due to Dumbledore's orders, but Firenze was aiding her on how to control her visions, which would be beneficial in numerous ways. She felt torn.

"Anyways," Aurora started to say, changing the subject, "how are things with Cindy Larvsky?" Thomas grinned at the question as his two friends looked at him, awaiting his answer. "Bloody fantastic, if I do say so myself. This weekend we're going to Hogsmeade for another date."

Aurora and Cedric smiled at him, and they were delighted for Thomas to find someone he truly fancied. "We're happy for you, Thomas," Aurora told him, making him grin at her statement. "Thanks."

The trio continued to converse as they enjoyed each other's company. They were pleased that the weather was bearable and that they were able to enjoy the fresh air during the short free time they had during the school day. They wished they didn't have classes to go back to not far from now, but at least it was their last year.

Aurora disliked that fact that Hermione still had two more years, which meant their time would be limited once she finished the year. Aurora wished her time with Hermione began sooner, and that time wasn't wasted, but their time together was never misused.

Aurora and Hermione could never have asked for anything else once they entered each other's lives. Sure they wished they met sooner, but that doesn't mean they regret anything that's blossomed from their relationship.

They were never two people to rush into something without analysing things over first. Of course, they didn't have to contemplate hard about their attraction towards one another; that was always there the moment their eyes landed on each other.

As the day continued, each of them was approached by members of the Golden Trio, Hermione meeting with Aurora obviously. Dobby told Harry that he discovered a place on the seventh floor where they could begin their secret defence against the dark arts lessons.

The group that they formed in the Hog's Head that day would soon learn this place to be called the Room of Requirement, and their lessons in that very room would commence that evening.


	28. TWENTY-FIVE

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"𝕹𝖔𝖇𝖔𝖉𝖞 𝖍𝖆𝖘 𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖗 𝖒𝖊𝖆𝖘𝖚𝖗𝖊𝖉, 𝖓𝖔𝖙 𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖓 𝖕𝖔𝖊𝖙𝖘, 𝖍𝖔𝖜 𝖒𝖚𝖈𝖍 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖗𝖙 𝖈𝖆𝖓 𝖍𝖔𝖑𝖉."  
― 𝖅𝖊𝖑𝖉𝖆 𝕱𝖎𝖙𝖟𝖌𝖊𝖗𝖆𝖑𝖉  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  


  
  
_(this chapter includes smut. if you are not mature/comfortable reading it, please skip <3)_

**ONCE AURORA** saw the room of requirement, its wonders hypnotized her. It wasn't a surprise to her that even Hogwarts had its own secrets.

Mirrors surrounded the room as if they were constructing the walls. The room was spacious, which was perfect for them to practice and ameliorate their knowledge. A practice dummy disguised as a Death Eater was even provided for their use.

Not to mention the hundreds of leather-bound books that filled one of the walls. As soon as Hermione and Aurora noticed it, their eyes grew bigger with fascination. They knew they would be spending more time in this room.

Harry was elected the group leader since he was the deftest for the position; it made perfect sense.

A name was then created for their group: Dumbledore's Army, D.A. for short. Ginny came up with the splendid name since she brought up the magnificent point that it's what the ministry--and Umbridge--fear the most.

Everyone was happy; they finally had a place to have their defence lessons from Harry. Two lines were formed to begin. Harry and Neville were currently in the front as Harry instructed Neville on what to do. Cedric and Ron stood behind them, with Hermione and Aurora following.

Everyone silently watched. Neville seemed nervous about being the first person, but Harry reassured him that it would be fine. With the wrong swish of the wand and the mumbling of the word 'expelliarmus', Neville's wand flew from his hand to the back of the room. Everyone ducked out of the wand's way as it passed over them.

"I'm hopeless," Neville muttered in a despondent tone, castigating himself over a small mishap. "No, you're just flourishing your wand too much. Try it like this," said Harry before he continued to demonstrate, perfectly disarming the practice dummy.

Everyone continued to move up through the line to practice. Cedric accomplished it in under three attempts, which earned him a high-five and smile from Aurora as he turned to walk to the back of the line. Hermione watched and smiled at their short interaction as she completely adored their friendship and how precious Aurora was.

Once Aurora and Hermione were up, Aurora told her to go first with a comforting smile. Hermione took a deep breath as she raised her wand to perform the spell. She was successful on her second try.

Hermione smiled at the accomplishment as she glanced at Aurora, who gave her a wink as if telling her 'fantastic job' without uttering a single word. Her cheeks always flushed, and butterflies swarmed her stomach whenever Aurora did this to her. She wished the blonde was sentient about the effect she had on her.

Aurora turned her focus to the practice dummy as she raised her wand. With the flick of her wrist and the spell incantation, the wand flew from the wooden figure's hand. She was the only one (besides Harry, of course) to have successfully disarm the figure on their first attempt.

Hermione wasn't surprised by this, and she was proud to be in a relationship with Aurora, who she considered the brightest witch she's ever known.

Once the pair was in the back of both lines, Aurora gently wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist. "Great job," Cedric exclaimed with a grin as he gave Aurora a high five. "Thanks, Ced," she replied as she smiled, "Not so bad yourself."

Hermione leaned into Aurora as she enjoyed the feeling of her arm around her body. Aurora whispered into her ear, "You did amazing," before softly pressing her lips to the brunette's cheek.

Hermione blushed at the gesture as she faced Aurora. "So did you, but I don't think I have to tell you that." She quickly pecked her lips, which, unfortunately, only made them wanting more. If they weren't doing lessons and surrounded by people, Aurora would have grabbed Hermione and kissed her passionately as she pressed her gently against a wall.

After everyone had successfully practised on the dummy, Harry wanted everyone to pair up and practice with each other. As much as Aurora and Hermione desired to pair together, Aurora went with Cedric and Hermione with Ron.

Cedric and Aurora enjoyed disarming each other. It was a peculiar sensation whenever their wand was effectively forced to escape the clutches of their hands.

Harry walked around observing everyone was they practised and made sure they were improving. If not, then he would step in and offer advice. No one stopped until Hermione mentioned the time. Everyone was stunned that the time passed so quick.

It was decided that they would come together in this room each week at the same time they joined that day for their lessons. Some desired for it to be more frequent, but, to no one's surprise, Angelina objected since quidditch practise was important.

For weeks to follow, their lessons continued in the room of requirement, and everyone acted assiduously when Harry was teaching them. Of course, Hermione and Aurora would abscond into the room to read the vast options of books.

One night in the room, the pair were placed on the velvet couch in front of the illuminating fire. The orange hues flickered as they cast lights and shadows on Hermione's face. Aurora laid on her back with her head placed on Hermione's lap, which they were completely content with.

Hermione's hand grasped around a book while she read as her free hand played with Aurora's blonde locks whenever she wasn't flipping a page. Aurora did her best to focus on the book in her grip but found it slightly difficult with Hermione stroking her hair. She thoroughly enjoyed it; it was a small price to pay for her lack of focus if it meant she got to savour Hermione touching her hair.

Aurora's eyes fluttered closed as she enjoyed the sensation and placed the book down on her chest. The leather-bound object filled with inked-pages steadily rose up and down in sync with the blonde's breathing.

As soon as Aurora stopped feeling Hermione's fingers swimming in her locks, her eyes opened to look up at the brunette to meet the chocolate orbs that were already gazing down at her.

"Why'd you stop," asked Aurora as her brows lightly knitted together.

A smile crept onto Hermione's face. "I thought you drifted off." Aurora's head shook in her lap. "I couldn't focus on anything but your fingers gliding through my hair." Hermione quirked one of her brows as she continued to smile. "If I knew it only took so little to distract you, I would've--," Hermione started to speak as Aurora sat up and leaned near her face.

"You would've what," Aurora inquired with a smirk. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as she went back to staring down at the book in her grasp. "So you would've been able to focus if I did this," (Aurora gently placed her hand on Hermione's mid-thigh), "or this," she softly asked as she leaned closer. Her breath that hit Hermione's bare skin sent a wave of goosebumps over her entire body.

Aurora lightly kissed Hermione on her jawline. "I think you've made your point," Hermione whispered as her eyes fluttered closed. Aurora pulled away, acting nonchalant about her actions. "Did I? Well," she started to reply, "I suppose I won't need to continue making it then."

She started to sit back down on the sofa with her back pressed firmly into the cushion. Hermione hastily placed her book down before immediately grabbing Aurora's face with both of her hands, bringing it closer to her's.

Aurora was taken back for a moment since she's never seen this side of Hermione before; she did relish it.

Hermione didn't waste a second as she eagerly pressed her lips to Aurora's. Her hand reached up to place itself on the side of Hermione's head, deepening the kiss.

Their kisses always started seraphically. Their lips moved in sync with one another's. Aurora's teeth would often tug at Hermione's bottom lip, which always seemed to arouse her even more.

Her hands grasped onto Hermione's hips as she moved to sit on Aurora, her legs straddling both of her sides. Hermione being at an advantage, gave her a confidence boost. She felt guilty that Aurora always seemed to be in charge, so she attempted to turn the tables.

Hermione's mouth started to move away from Aurora's before replacing her lips onto her jaw, gradually trailing down to her neck. Her breathing quickened as Hermione kissed, sucked, and bit her neck, especially the more sensitive areas, leaving her marks.

Neither expected or anticipated the words that escaped from Aurora's lips in a deep whisper. "God, I love you."

Her eyes flew open as she realized what she just said. Hermione removed her lips from Aurora's neck as she gazed into her golden hazel orbs. "I--" Hermione smiled as she gently placed a finger upon Aurora's swollen lips to silence her.

"I love you, too."

Aurora's heart burst with a newfound warmth she's never encountered. "You do," she asked with hopeful eyes. "Of course, I do."

They filled with complete and utter euphoria as they grinned at each other and stared into each other's eyes with the twinkle only lovers have experienced. Their heartbeats gradually synchronized, which was signifying the unity they shared. The invisible string that tied them together became thicker and stronger where nothing could break it nor break the love between them. The stars in the galaxy surrounding them shinned brighter. Time slowed and became theirs.

Their lips gently pressed together once more before their foreheads leaned against the other's. "You make me incredibly happy that I can't even comprehend it," Aurora whispered for only Hermione's ears, even though there was no one else around to hear. "And you with me."

Hermione lifted her head again before bringing her hand up underneath Aurora's chin. Her thumb and index finger grabbed and tilted it upwards so that Aurora gazed into her eyes once more.

She filled with a mixture of hesitance and nerves as she slowly built up the courage to say something else she's been wanting to say for a while. "I want you... If you'll have me."

Butterflies swarmed Aurora's stomach at her words as her lips lifted into a smile. "I can't think of any greater honour."

The couple smiled at each other before rushing off to Aurora's room, doing their best to go unnoticed by fellow students. They were pleased that it was later in the day, so they didn't pass many people.

As soon as the pair arrived in her room, Aurora locked the door as Hermione cast the 'muffliato' charm.

Aurora placed her hands on Hermione's waist as Hermione wrapped her arms around Aurora's shoulders. "Are you positive you want this," Aurora softly asked. Hermione nodded before leaning in and pressing her lips onto Aurora's. Both of their eyes were filled with lust and desire, and the kiss proved it.

As they continued to kiss, Aurora slowly backed Hermione up until the back of her knees came in contact with Aurora's bend. She gracefully collapsed back onto the mattress as Aurora stayed on top of her.

Aurora kissed down Hermione's jaw and neck with her hand trailing up Hermione's body as her other arm supported her. Hermione brought her hands to the hem of Aurora's sweater, slightly tugging it upwards. Aurora got the hint as she briefly sat up and let Hermione remove it.

Hermione threw the cotton clothing to the side as she admired Aurora's beauty. Her cheeks flushed at the sight, and she couldn't believe that this was happening for them. Hermione's eyes traced the lacey bra that covered Aurora's chest.

"See something you like," Aurora lightly joked with a smirk as she observed Hermione's expression. She bit her lip and nodded before Aurora leaned back down and continued to kiss her.

Aurora's hand started to grasp the bottom of Hermione's sweater and gradually pulled it upwards, removing it completely when Hermione momentarily sat up. It was now her turn to admire Hermione's beauty and how seraphic she looked. "You're so beautiful."

Hermione blushed at her words before Aurora bent back down to continue kissing her. She trailed down Hermione's neck, making sure to leave marks along the way as she kept going down. She kissed Hermione's collarbones to either shoulder as her fingers gently slid her bra straps down them.

Hermione's breath quickened as Aurora continued. Her breath hitched when Aurora made her way to her breasts. Aurora's hands slid behind Hermione's back as her fingers unclasped her bra, removing it completely.

Aurora glanced up at Hermione as she leaned back down and lightly kissed the skin between them as her hand trailed up Hermione's bare skin, making its way to one of her breasts. Her hand gently grabbed one, her chilled skin causing goosebumps to form on Hermione's body.

Aurora's lips kissed Hermione's breast that she wasn't fondling, which caused Hermione to moan at the wonderful sensation. Aurora flicked her tongue over her hardened nippled before wrapping her warm lips around it and sucked it lightly, her teeth momentarily grazing it, sending a shiver down Hermione's spine.

Aurora removed her own bra as she continued to kiss and suck Hermione's breasts and listened to the sweet moans that left her lungs. When she brought her hands back to Hermione, her fingers went to Hermione's trousers and began to undo the button and zipper that kept them on.

Hermione lifted her hips so that Aurora could completely remove them. Aurora went back up to Hermione to kiss her again. She reached up and grabbed Aurora's now liberated breasts, allowing her fingers to lightly pinch her hardened nipples, making her breath hard and let a couple of moans out.

Aurora looked down as Hermione leaned down to take one of her breasts in her mouth, making her moan even more. Her tongue swirled around her nipple when she wasn't kissing or sucking her breast.

Aurora's hand trailed down Hermione's abdomen to the hem of her panties. Her fingers rubbed over Hermione's core, and she smirked when she could feel how wet Hermione was through the fabric. Hermione moaned at the action.

Aurora kissed Hermione again for a moment before kissing down her chest and stomach until she rested near the area Hermione wanted to feel her to most. Her eyes looked up into Hermione's as if asking permission to continue, which she nodded for her to proceed.

Aurora's hands grabbed the hem of her underwear before removing them, which felt painfully slow for Hermione. She watched as Aurora pulled her legs open for her. Aurora looked up into Hermione's eyes.

"If you ever want me to stop, just tell me. Okay?" Hermione nodded and admired how Aurora always made sure she was comfortable with what they were doing and that she had consented to do something.

Hermione's teeth tugged at her bottom lip as she continued to watch Aurora, who lightly pressed her lips onto Hermione's inner thighs. She looked up into Hermione's eyes as she laid her first kiss onto her core.

Hermione closed her eyes as Aurora's tongue ran between her folds, tasting her for the first time. She shivered with pleasure as her hands firmly grasped the bed sheets beneath her body.

One of Aurora's hands intertwined with Hermione's as she continued. Her tongue skillfully flicked Hermione's clit before her lips connected around it and sucked lightly. Hermione's back arched as she tried thrusting herself further into Aurora's mouth, her hand squeezing Aurora's.

Hermione's moans filled the room as Aurora continued. Her tongue licked between her folds again, teasing her centre. She flicked her tongue up and down at a fast pace on her clit, making Hermione feel immense pleasure.

Hermione let her free hand grab the back of Aurora's head, pulling her closer. " _Fuck_ ," she breathed out as Aurora went on. She lifted her hand and brought it near Hermione's core, her middle finger teasing her entrance. Aurora stared up at Hermione as she proceeded to pleasure her.

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as Aurora slowly thrust a finger into her, her back arching even more. Aurora pulled it in and out slowly at first, allowing Hermione's natural lubricant to make her finger wetter and for her to adjust to it.

Aurora couldn't believe how wet Hermione was... for her. It made her more aroused.

She gradually picked up her speed as her finger thrust in and out of Hermione, her tongue continuing to lick and her mouth sucking her clit. Hermione's moans became louder as she went on.

" _That feels so good. Please don't stop_ ," she begged, which Aurora obliged.

Aurora gradually added a second finger as she continued to fuck Hermione, stretching her out more. She slightly curled her fingers to hit the right spot. Hermione's grip on her hand and hair became stronger. Aurora purposefully moaned into Hermione, knowing the vibrations would be pleasurable for her.

Moments later, Hermione finally came around Aurora's fingers. Her walls tightened around them as Aurora continued to thrust them faster for her. Pleasure consumed her. Her eyes rolled back, her back arching again, and her body quivered.

Aurora removed her fingers from Hermione's entrance before bringing them to her lips. Hermione opened her eyes slightly as she gazed down at Aurora sucking her juices off her fingers. The sight made her aroused even more.

Once her fingers were sucked clean, she leaned forward and licked Hermione clean. She shuddered at the slight over stimulation, but she didn't mind.

"You taste good," Aurora softly told Hermione as she raised herself to be closer to her.

Hermione blushed as she kissed Aurora again, her hands becoming entangled in her hair. Their lips danced passionately with each other as Hermione lowered her hands to remove Aurora's trousers now.

Aurora smirked as she pulled them off before reconnecting her lips to Hermione's. Hermione felt like she wouldn't be as good at pleasuring as Aurora is, but she wanted to do her best to make Aurora feel breathless.

Hermione slowly turned Aurora over to where she was now on top. She leaned on her elbow as her free hand pulled Aurora's underwear away.

Aurora's legs opened as Hermione trailed her hand down towards her heated core, which was already dripping for her. Her fingers rubbed circles around Aurora's clit.

" _Oh, fuck_ ," she moaned at the wonderful sensation.

Aurora leaned her head into Hermione's shoulder as Hermione observed the effect she was having over Aurora. She applied more pressure and quickened her pace. She watched with lustful eyes as Aurora reached up and grabbed her own breast, kneading it as Hermione continued to pleasure her.

Hermione lowered her hand and gently inserted a finger, pumping it in and out slowly before picking up speed. Her finger curled, and her thumb pressed against Aurora's clit, rubbing it again.

" _Fuck... P-Please... just like that_ ," Aurora breathed out. Her moans filled the room, just like Hermione's not long ago.

She added another finger as she thrust them faster into Aurora. Aurora's eyes barely opened as she looked down at Hermione's movement, her teeth biting her bottom lip at how arousing everything was and how astounding it all felt.

Hermione leaned down and started to kiss Aurora as she continued to finger and rub her. Aurora's hand pinched her nipple before removing it from her breast since Hermione moved down to attach her lips to it.

Aurora's back arched, and her head tilted back into the pillow from all the pleasure she was experiencing. A string of curse words escaped her mouth, whether it was just a whisper or inaudible moan, as Hermione continued.

The sounds of Hermione's fingers sliding in and out of Aurora at a fast pace, and Aurora's moans filled the room.

" _Fuck_ ," Aurora moaned out, " _I'm gonna fucking cum_."

Hermione kept her pace as her teeth lightly bit Aurora's breast. Not long after, Aurora came around Hermione's fingers as pleasure coursed through her entire body. As her body gradually calmed down since her body was quivering with satisfaction, Hermione slowly removed her fingers.

Aurora opened her eyes enough to see Hermione bringing her fingers to her lips, as she did with Hermione once she finished. She bit her lip as Hermione licked them clean. Sweat covered their bodies, and their heartbeats were trying to steady themselves.

"You taste good, too," Hermione softly stated with a smile.

Aurora placed her hand on the side of Hermione's face, which she nuzzled into.

"I love you, and you are absolutely amazing," she told her before kissing her softly.

"I love you, too."


	29. TWENTY-SIX

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"𝕷𝖔𝖛𝖊 𝖉𝖔𝖊𝖘 𝖓𝖔𝖙 𝖇𝖊𝖌𝖎𝖓 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖊𝖓𝖉 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖜𝖆𝖞 𝖜𝖊 𝖘𝖊𝖊𝖒 𝖙𝖔 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖓𝖐 𝖎𝖙 𝖉𝖔𝖊𝖘. 𝕷𝖔𝖛𝖊 𝖎𝖘 𝖆 𝖇𝖆𝖙𝖙𝖑𝖊, 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊 𝖎𝖘 𝖆 𝖜𝖆𝖗; 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊 𝖎𝖘 𝖆 𝖌𝖗𝖔𝖜𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖚𝖕."  
― 𝕵𝖆𝖒𝖊𝖘 𝕬. 𝕭𝖆𝖑𝖉𝖜𝖎𝖓  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  


  
  
  
 **HERMIONE SMILED** as she watched Aurora continue to sleep. A grin never leaving her face as she reminisced about what occurred the night before.

It was a time she wished she could draw, but, even then, she felt as if she could never capture Aurora's full beauty. She couldn't help but love the female resting peacefully beside her. In all honesty, Hermione felt like it was a well-deserved rest from the previous night's events.

Hermione quietly removed the cotton sheets from her, exposing her skin before grabbing a nearby shirt and throwing it on. She reached her arms above her as she stretched. Her feet silently leading her into the restroom as she did her best not to awaken the sleeping blonde.

Rays of sunlight burst into the room, shinning in Aurora's face as she gradually became conscious. Her eyelids slowly opened as she looked at the stained-glass window and immediately started to smile.

Aurora's eyes trailed over to the spot where Hermione laid to find it empty. Her eyebrows started to furrow together until her ears heard the soft noise of Hermione's feet walking on the stoned surface.

Hermione glanced to see Aurora awake as soon as she entered the room. She smiled as her cheeks started to heat up—Aurora propped herself up some, resting on her elbows as she admired the brunette.

"Good morning," Hermione softly spoke as she sat down on the bed near Aurora. "It is indeed, isn't it," asked Aurora with a smile.

Aurora sat up so she could be face to face with Hermione. The two gazed into each other's eyes as if time was becoming theirs all over again. Hermione reached forward with one of her hands as she glanced down and grabbed one of Aurora's, intertwining their fingers.

Aurora observed Hermione's features as some of her loose, bushy locks fell forward into her face. "Last night was... ineffable," Hermione spoke, her eyes looking back up into Aurora's, to which she agreed.

"It's something we should definitely do again," Aurora audaciously spoke as she smirked, "That is, of course, if you want to."

Hermione let out a small giggle before biting her bottom lip and nodding. "Unless I explicitly state I'm not comfortable with something, you have my consent to do anything," she informed Aurora.

"I thought you found me asking for consent arousing," she slightly joked with a smirk. Her remark made Hermione blush. "You're so adorable when you blush." Hermione's cheeks turned from rosy pink to a dark crimson.

Aurora leaned forward and lightly kissed Hermione, their lips pressing together softly. She slowly pulled away before whispering, "We best get ready for the day."

Hermione nodded in agreement before the couple got dressed and headed out of the prefect's tower to go undetected by fellow students.

The day seemed to pass by slowly since Aurora and Hermione needed to depart for their classes and spend time with their friends. Aurora currently was going on a brief walk with Cedric and Thomas through the lake's wooded area.

The crunching of leaves was heard from beneath their feet—the crisp air surrounding them with small waves of wind brushing past them.

"So, Aurora," Thomas started to speak as he looked at her. He suppressed a smirk as Cedric turned to face her as well. "You seem mighty cheerful today."

Aurora did her best to control her breathing and composed herself, knowing what was about to come. "I can't be cheerful?"

"You seem to have this--what's it called, Cedric?" "Glow." Thomas nodded with a smirk plastered on his face. "Brilliant, mate! You have this glow about you as well. Mind explaining what's happened?"

Cedric bit his lip to repress his laughter as he watched Aurora's reaction. "What? I look pregnant to you? Come on, Thomas, you know that's impossible. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a lesbian."

Aurora smiled as Cedric started to laugh at her remark. The noise carried through the air. "I'm not that bloody daft," Thomas exclaimed. She looked over at Cedric, who was trying to recompose himself but was unsuccessful.

"I'm not discussing my intimate life with you, Thomas," Aurora bluntly told him. His eyes widened, and Cedric finally quieted down as he stared at her.

"What about me," Cedric asked. He'd never make her tell him something she wasn't comfortable with; he was mainly asking out of curiosity. Aurora's eyes looked up at the sky as if praying that this conversation would cease to exist.

"Alright, if you two must direly know _something_ , I told her I loved her last night... She said it back." Aurora looked between them as she waited for a response.

Cedric immediately wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in a big hug. "I think she'd be daft not to love you." Aurora smiled and embraced him back. "I second that statement," Thomas added with a huge grin.

"Thanks," she softly replied, grateful for their friendship as Cedric let go of her before wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh," Thomas spoke, "I almost forgot. Cindy was wondering if you and Hermione wanted to go on a double date this weekend. She's pretty excited to meet you."

"I'd love to meet her as well, finally. I'll check with Hermione, but I'm positive she'll enjoy the idea." He clapped his hands together as he grinned. "Brilliant! Sorry, Cedric. If only you had someone as well," he lightly taunted.

Cedric sighed out as he rolled his eyes. "Thanks for that." "You could literally have anyone you want," Thomas told him. Aurora glanced up at her friend as she agreed. "Trust me, when I find someone, you guys will be the first to know."

  
⋆⋆⋆  
  


  
  
  
Aurora and Hermione's hands were intertwined as the pair walked to Hogsmeade. They were excited about their date, even if it was a double. Hermione has only had brief encounters with Thomas, whereas neither of them has met Cindy Larvsky.

Aurora hoped the female was a suitable match for Thomas. The last thing she'd want to witness is his heart is broken. She considered him to be one of her best friends with who she's had the pleasure of getting closer over the years. She loved having Cedric and him in her life; she'd have it no other way.

Hermione looked over at Aurora to see her completely focused. "Is something troubling you," she asked. Aurora was broken from her trance as she glanced at her. "Just pondering." She smiled as she lightly squeezed Hermione's hand in reassurance.

Thomas stood conversing with Cindy in Madam Puddifoot's as they waited for the couple. A smile stayed on his face as excitement coursed through his body. He couldn't wait for Aurora to meet her finally. Plus, he was looking forward to getting to know Hermione more.

His eyes glanced over at the door as they caught a glimpse of Aurora's blonde hair. He eagerly waved them over, causing Aurora to smile at him. What the pair didn't notice was Cindy staring at her intently with a glint in her eye.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Aurora politely greeted as she reached her hand out and shook Cindy's hand. "You as well."

Hermione noticed her eyes lingered on her girlfriend before shaking her hand. For a reason she couldn't describe yet, she felt jealous. "I'll go get our drinks while you find a table. Early grey as usual," Aurora kindly asked Hermione.

She nodded. Aurora smiled as she leaned forward and pecked Hermione's cheek with a kiss. "I'll come with you," Cindy said, "What would you like, Thomas?" "Er, surprise me!"

Cindy giggled as she turned to face Aurora. "Quite charming, isn't he?" Aurora agreed before the two headed towards the front to order. Hermione's eyes followed them.

"I know we don't know each other quite well, but I hope you'll at least enjoy my presence," Thomas spoke. Hermione smiled as she looked at him. "I've only heard good things about you."

Thomas grinned at her response as they briefly chatted while they searched for a table. Hermione started to discover that she found him to be a charming fellow. She could see what drew people to him. He was very open, talkative, and loved making people laugh. His personality reminded her of the Weasley twins.

Only for a moment did she forget the jealously slowly igniting in her stomach until Aurora returned with Cindy. As if on instinct, Hermione immediately grabbed Aurora's hand under the table as if needing reassurance that she was still there and that she was her's.

Aurora was slightly concerned by the hast action but tried not to show it so that Thomas wouldn't question her about if something was wrong. Her eyes briefly glanced at Hermione as if telepathically asking if she was okay.

Hermione smiled as she gave her a small nod. "Thomas, I can't remember if you've told me yet, but how did you two meet again?"

Thomas looked at Cindy with a smile. "It's quite a funny story, actually," Cindy started to speak with a grin. She explained how she was in the library one evening and tripped only to have Thomas catch her. In case it wasn't obvious, he used the cheeky line 'I think you just fell for me' on her.

Aurora and Hermione thought the story was endearing. "How did you both meet," Cindy asked. Hermione felt uneasy as she noticed the female's eyes stare at Aurora. She almost wanted to scream with frustration or grab Aurora's face and snog her in front of the girl to show that Aurora was her's and only her's. Hermione has never felt jealous before; she disliked the feeling immensely.

"We initially met when we got together for the quidditch world cup last summer. Since then, I think she's the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

Hermione turned to face Aurora to see that she was already looking at her with love in them. Her eyes almost twinkled when they met Hermione's eyes, practically indicating that they only did that for her and only her.

"That's nice," Cindy spoke through lightly gritted teeth. An ingenuine smile was plastered on her face as she watched the look Aurora was giving Hermione, the twinkle in her eyes immediately leaving whenever they weren't gazing at the one and only Hermione Granger.

Throughout their time together, Hermione attempted to continue reassuring herself that she was overreacting. One of the reasons she told herself was that she couldn't blame someone for wanting to admire Aurora's beauty.

It's a surprise that Aurora wasn't at least part veela from how exquisite she is.

At one point, Aurora and Thomas got up to get some more tea and food for the table, leaving Hermione and Cindy alone. Awkward tension built between them as neither muttered a word.

"You and Aurora are serious then, aren't you?" Hermione seemed taken back from her question as she stared at her. "Excuse me?" Cindy rolled her eyes as she looked from where Aurora stood with Thomas over to Hermione.

"Are you deaf?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but, yes, we are."

Cindy sighed out as her eyes stared at the table, and her face tensed up. "What a shame..." "What do you mean by that, if I may ask," Hermione asked with an annoyed tone.

Cindy's eyes darkened as she looked up to meet Hermione's eyes. "It's a shame that a beautiful woman such as Aurora would waste her time with a mudblood like you."

Hermione's heart dropped at the foul slur as it left the female's mouth. "I think she much rather is with me than with a boorish, egregious person like you. If you don't know what that means, go look it up."

She hastily stood up before hurrying over to Aurora and grabbing her hand. "What's wrong," she immediately asked with concerned eyes. No words left Hermione's mouth as she started to pull her out of the building.

"I'll see you later, Thomas," Aurora quickly told him before they were out in the streets, leaving a shocked and worried Thomas. Hermione continued to walk at a fast pace back towards the castle, with Aurora struggling to keep up.

"Hermione, please slow down," she softly pleaded as she tugged at her arm. "Tell me what's wrong."

Tears threatened to burst out of her as she hesitantly slowed down. "Hermione, what happened?" Aurora's arm wrapped around Hermione's waist, trying to comfort her. "Please talk to me."

Aurora stared at Hermione's softened features and glazed-over eyes. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

Aurora turned to face Hermione as she lifted her hand to tilt her face up to meet hers. "I know that's not true. If you don't want to discuss it right now, that's fine. But just know I'll always be here for when you need it."

Hermione almost felt bad. She didn't want to cause any sort of feud between Aurora and Thomas solely because of Cindy's words. But Aurora needed to know.

"She called me a mudblood..." "What," Aurora immediately responded. Anger started to boil inside her as her jaw clenched.

Hermione slowly parted her lips to speak in a soft tone. "She said she didn't understand why a beautiful woman such as you would want to waste your time on a mudblood... like me."

Aurora's breathing started to increase as she listened as Hermione spoke the words Cindy told her. "I swear if you fucking believe that bullshit that she told you..."

Hermione's eyes widened at her vulgar language. She only heard her speak with those words the other night, but that was it. She could tell Aurora was truly upset if she was cursing her breath out into the wind.

Aurora took a deep breath as she composed herself. Her hands gently reached up and cupped Hermione's face in them. Hermione nearly melted into the touch as she felt instantly comforted by the woman she loved.

"Hermione Granger, I love you and only you. I decide that, no one else. Don't let anyone ever make you feel horrible about yourself, ever. You are the most amazing thing to ever happen to me, and you're the most intelligent person I know. Don't think I'll ever hesitate to hex the next person who degrades you in any way."


	30. TWENTY-SEVEN

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"𝕳𝖔𝖜 𝖉𝖔 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖘𝖕𝖊𝖑𝖑 '𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊'?" - 𝕻𝖎𝖌𝖑𝖊𝖙  
"𝖄𝖔𝖚 𝖉𝖔𝖓'𝖙 𝖘𝖕𝖊𝖑𝖑 𝖎𝖙...𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖋𝖊𝖊𝖑 𝖎𝖙." - 𝕻𝖔𝖔𝖍"  
― 𝕬.𝕬. 𝕸𝖎𝖑𝖓𝖊  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  


  
  
_(this chapter includes mature scenes. please do not read if you are not mature/comfortable enough to read. enjoy <3)_   
  


**AURORA WAS** becoming confounded. Some might assume it's the extra loads of work since it was her final year and she would be taking her NEWTs; also because Umbridge was taking over. Others who knew her well enough would think it's from her occlumency lessons with Professor Snape and how she's trying to become a better seer with the help of Firenze; both of their lessons contravened each other.

Her friends and Hermione were starting to see the toll it was taking on her. The dark circles under her eyes were starting to become more prominent. Her hair seemed in disarray more frequently, which was out of character for her.

The situation with Cindy didn't help either. Aurora wasn't sure how to bring it up to Thomas since the last thing she wanted was for him to be hurt; the mere thought of it pained her. Even Cedric was unsure what to do, but he promised he'd be there with her when she decided to discuss it.

There was one part Aurora was definite about: she wouldn't hesitate to hex Cindy the next time she saw her for what she did to Hermione.

Hermione worried about Aurora. She didn't want her getting overloaded with tasks and information. Most of the time, when they got back to Aurora's room at the end of the night, the girl fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Most of those nights, Hermione would gaze at Aurora's sleeping features as her eyes filled with worry.

Hermione wanted to efface some of Aurora's tension.

Aurora was walking alongside Cedric. Her steps seemed slower than usual from the constant exhaustion that buried itself within her.

"Have you been getting some rest," Cedric concernedly asked as he looked at his friend. Her head slowly nodded as her eyes stayed fixed on the ground beneath their feet. "As soon as my head hits the pillow."

Cedric's lips frowned at her words. "You need to prioritize your mental health, you know?" Aurora sighed out as she turned to look at him. "We have NEWTs this year, and I have those extra lessons. If I have to let my mental state diminish for a short while to prevent things like what almost happened to you last year, then I'll manage."

Cedric didn't know how to persuade her otherwise, so he capitulated.

His arm wrapped around Aurora's shoulders as he brought her closer to his body. "You're stubborn. You know that?" A small smile lifted the corners of her lips. "We've been friends since we were eight, and you're just now noticing?"

"You know, we never did discuss your first time," Cedric lightly chuckled as he smirked and changed the subject. Aurora's eyes rolled. She smiled and looked up at her best friend. "Thomas didn't polyjuice himself as you, did he?"

Cedric's free hand patted his chest in a few spots as his brows furrowed together. His lips pressed together and shook his head as he faced her. "Sorry to disappoint, but he didn't."

Aurora chuckled before divulging him how wonderful Hermione is in a laudatory manner (while leaving out specific details, of course). She didn't hesitate in explicitly stating how ineffable the night was.

Cedric smiled as she spoke; he knew she always glowed whenever she was with Hermione, even when she spoke or thought about the female. No one could argue that Aurora loved Hermione deeply.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to express how happy I am for you fully," Cedric replied. Aurora's lips pressed together in a thin line as she thought. "I wish you had someone, Ced. You deserve the best."

He softly smiled as he looked ahead as they continued to walk and his arm dropped back to his side since they weren't supposed to touch due to one of Umbridge's decrees. "There's no need to rush anything," (his shoulders shrugged), "You of all people should know that."

"Shut up," Aurora quietly retorted with a sheepish smile. Cedric chuckled at her before the pair stopped in front of the Ravenclaw prefect's tower portrait.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest, okay? And try to have some fun," he said with a cheeky wink. Her brows furrowed together at his statement. "What?" "Have a good night," added Cedric as he was already walking away with a smile.

Aurora stood for a moment, confused. She muttered the answer to the riddle before stepping through the portrait hole and heading up to her room. A deep breath escaped her lungs as she got closer to the dorm, her hand tugging at the knot of her tie to loosen the hold it had around her throat.

As soon as she opened the door and her eyes took in what was behind it, she froze in her tracks.

Inside her room stood Hermione with a smile. Candles illuminated the room the darkened room as the flames flickered the yellow and oranges hues throughout it. A cosy blanket was sprawled on the floor with some food displayed on it.

"I thought you needed to rewind some," Hermione softly spoke.

Aurora felt as if her heart was about to burst out of her chest from the overwhelmingly warm feeling building inside her. She closed the door as she kept her focus on Hermione and the scenery the female set up.

Her schoolbag slipped off her shoulders to the floor with a small thump as she walked up to Hermione. Aurora's hands slipped around her waist. "You're amazing, Hermione," she spoke as she admired her, taking it Hermione's pulchritude.

"You've been so exhausted and stressed these past few days," Hermione replied as her hands cupped Aurora's face, "I thought an evening like this where you relax some would be salubrious for you. That's why I had Cedric distract you for a while so I could get everything ready."

Aurora felt speechless. "I want tonight to be about you since you're always here for me," added Hermione with a twinkle in her eyes.

Hermione leaned in as she softly kissed Aurora before leaning her forehead against her's. "I love you, Aurora." Aurora's heart rate sped up as her eyes closed. "I love you, too, Hermione."

One of Hermione's hands traced down to Aurora's navy and bronze tie before tugging it loose and let it fall to the floor. Her nimble fingers started to work on the buttons of Aurora's ivory blouse as she started to kiss her once more.

Aurora's hands lifted to Hermione's shirt before a mumbled 'no' escaped Hermione's lips. Her brows furrowed as the brunette briefly pulled away from the kiss to look into her eyes. "Tonight's about you, remember?"

Before Aurora could protest, Hermione started to kiss her again while her fingers worked on the last few buttons. The cotton fabric slid off Aurora's shoulders as Hermione's lips trailed down to her jaw. Aurora's head tilted back allowing for her to gain more access. Moans escaped her mouth as Hermione reached for her wand and muttered the 'muffliato' charm.

Her lips peppered down to Aurora's neck as she skillfully sucked and bit at the sensitive skin leaving marks. Aurora's moans echoed throughout the room as Hermione's lips and hands explored her exposed skin.

Hermione reached around as she unclasped Aurora's lace bra and slid the straps down her arms. A smile formed on her lips as she admired how beautiful Aurora is.

She slowly turned their bodies around as she softly pressed Aurora down onto the bed. Aurora took in Hermione's seraphic features before their lips were reconnected as Hermione climbed over her.

Their soft moans of pleasure melted together in harmony and their heartbeats synchronized. Hermione wanted to satiate Aurora as she amorously adored her. She made her way down to Aurora's chest as she sucked at one of her breasts while her hand kneaded the other, causing Aurora's back to arch.

Aurora's lips parted as groans escaped her mouth from the remarkable pleasure she was experiencing. Hermione's tongue flicked Aurora's hardened nipple as he fingers lightly pinched the other before wrapping her lips around it and sucking.

Hermione removed her mouth from Aurora's breast as she lifted to kiss her again. Their lips moved together in unison as Hermione's hands went down to undo Aurora's trousers. Her soft hands sliding them down.

Their lips departed as Hermione went down to remove her trousers completely. "Is all of this okay," Hermione quietly asked as her eyes looked up into Aurora's. Both of their gazes were lustful.

Aurora sat up a little as she grabbed Hermione's chin softly. "Of course, my love."

Hermione leaned up and pressed her lips to Aurora's as she laid her back down onto the mattress. Her fingers traced around Aurora's exposed skin, sending shivers down her spine along with the burning fire that followed their path. Goosebumps rose to the surface of her skin.

Aurora's breathing became unsteady, and her heart rate increased. Hermione pursued down Aurora's chest; her lips left a trail of kisses as she continued down. Her nimble fingers wrapped around the hem of her underwear as she glided them down Aurora's smooth skin and removed them entirely.

Hermione felt slightly nervous that she wouldn't be able to pleasure Aurora as good as Aurora has done to her. But she wanted to do her best.

Her eyes flicked up to meet Aurora's as she leaned forward and lightly kissed the inside of her thighs. Aurora's eyes closed from the sensation as she anticipated what was about to come. Hermione admired her pulchritude and how seraphic she looked.

Hermione's tongue slowly licked between Aurora's folds tasting her, making her back to arch some as a moan escaped her mouth. She continued to satisfy Aurora skillfully. Her tongue flicking over her clit, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure throughout Aurora's body.

Her back arched more as Hermione continued, her eyes squeezed shut, and one of her hands went to her breast as she squeezed it. Hermione's tongue teased her entrance. Her mouth sucking her clit between licks. Aurora's moans encouraged Hermione and gave her reassurance that she was doing well.

" _Fuck_ ," grunted Aurora. " _Y-You're doing s-such a good job. Fuck._ "

Hermione smirked as she continued. Her lips wrapped around her sensitive clit as she sucked it and her hand softly grazed the smooth skin of Aurora's inner thigh, bringing it closer to her heated area.

Hermione slowly entered one finger, her head leaned away as she looked up at Aurora. Her one hand stayed on her breast squeezing it as the other clenched around the sheets in its grasp. Hermione's finger started to thrust in and out of her tight entrance, curling it slightly to hit the right spot.

" _J-Just like that... Don't stop._ "

Hermione continued to skillfully thrust her finger in Aurora before eventually adding a second. Her thumb pressed down on her clit, rubbing it. Waves of pleasure consistently ran throughout Aurora's body as her eyes stayed closed.

She watched in amazement from the pleasure she was giving Aurora, which made her happy. The sounds of her fingers thrusting in Aurora's wet entrance and her loud moans filled the room as Hermione continued. Her walls started to clench around Hermione's fingers and a knot formed in the pit of her stomach.

" _I'm gonna--F-Fuck!_ "

The knot came undone as she came around Hermione's fingers. Hermione kept thrusting them to allow Aurora to ride out her high. Her body slightly convulsing from the overwhelming pleasure.

Hermione removed her fingers and brought them to her lips. Aurora was able to open her eyes slightly as she watched Hermione lick her fingers clean of her juices. She started to become aroused again from the sight alone as she felt her heart beating at her entrance again.

Hermione gazed up into her eyes before leaning forward and sensually gliding her tongue between Aurora's fold again. Her body twitched from the overstimulation.

" _Fuck_ ," Aurora softly grunted.

Her word only encouraged Hermione as she went back to licking and sucking Aurora once more. The Gryffindor became determined to make her Ravenclaw girlfriend cum again.

Aurora gained some strength as she leaned on her elbows to watch Hermione as her stomach tightened. Watching the brunette's face between her legs was an amazing site for her. Her teeth bit her lower lip as moans continued to escape through the small gap.

Her arms collapsed from the pleasure taking over her body again, so her hand reached down and grabbed the back of Hermione's head, bringing it closer. Hums escaped Hermione's mouth to allow vibrations to aid in satisfying Aurora.

Moments later, Aurora came again followed by a string of curse words and moans that filled the room. Hermione licked Aurora clean, despite the quivering overstimulated female's quiet protests.

Aurora tried to calm down her breathing and settle her heartbeat as she stayed still. Hermione moved up to lay by Aurora, her eyes retracing her body as she admired how beautiful she was.

"Feel better," Hermione asked in a cheeky tone, her lips twisted into a smile. Aurora's eyes eventually opened some as she faced the brunette. "Where did you learn that?" Hermione sheepishly shrugged her shoulders as her cheeks turned a shade of pink. "I might have stumbled upon a book..."

Aurora smiled at her response before giving Hermione a gentle yet passionate kiss. The blonde threw on some clothes before the couple sat down on the sprawled blanket across the floor. They enjoyed a pleasant rest of their evening as they ate and conversed.

Aurora felt ineffably happy to be in a relationship with Hermione and vice-versa. Neither desired to part from the other and wished to stay in the other's life for all of eternity. Their bond could never to be broken, even in death. Their souls were laced together in a harmonious unison that even the gods were envious of the love they shared.

Nothing and no one could break that.


	31. TWENTY-EIGHT

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝖘𝖊𝖆 𝖙𝖊𝖑𝖑𝖘 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖗𝖞𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖜𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖇𝖊 𝖋𝖎𝖓𝖊. 𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝖒𝖔𝖚𝖓𝖙𝖆𝖎𝖓𝖘 𝖙𝖊𝖑𝖑 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖎𝖙 𝖉𝖔𝖊𝖘𝖓'𝖙 𝖒𝖆𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖆𝖓𝖞𝖜𝖆𝖞."  
― 𝕬𝖉𝖊𝖊𝖑 𝕬𝖍𝖒𝖊𝖉 𝕶𝖍𝖆𝖓  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  


  
  
**_IT WAS_ ** _dark. The air was cold and unwelcoming. Lights barely illuminated the polished emerald green tiles that constructed the floors and walls. Something was moving, but everything was silent._

_The surroundings felt familiar to Aurora. Her mind finally pieced together that she was in the ministry of magic, but she didn't know why._

_Her feet carried her forward as if that's where she was supposed to head. Throughout the silence, Aurora held her breath, afraid of making a single sound. She was once again in the middle of a dark room with multiple, identical doors around her._

_Aurora turned to face a single one as she walked closer. Somehow she knew it was the once she was meant to enter. The knob turned smoothly in her grasp as she stepped inside._

_She knew this room. She immediately recognized it from a past vision._

_The endless rows of glass, misty orbs continued to stand tall around her making her feel tiny as if she were another planet in the galaxy._

_An uneasy feeling started to build up in her body, her blood running cold. Aurora started to panic since she didn't know what to do or what was about to happen. The anticipation overwhelmed her._

_She started to run through the shelves. Her hair flowed behind her as her feet patted against the icy floor as her eyes caught a glimpse of a blue light up ahead._

_Aurora ran towards it immediately knowing it was the colour the wand shines when the user casts 'lumos.' Her hazel orbs fixed on the wizard and recognized the ginger hair._

_"Mr. Weasley," her voice called out in a confused tone._

_She started to panic. Nothing good ever came from her visions. Aurora continued to run towards him but felt like she was being pulled farther from him. Aurora watched as Mr. Weasley turned towards her, his eyes fixed on something in front of him._

_Then she saw it._

_A python launched itself at Mr. Weasley. It's venomous fangs sinking their way into his pale skin repeatedly. A scream erupted from Aurora's lungs._

Hermione woke up to the piercing screams. She tried waking Aurora up, sweat covering the blonde's body, making her clothes stick to her skin.

Aurora's eyes shot open as she sat up in a panicked manner. "It's okay. I'm here. What's wrong," Hermione concerningly asked. Aurora didn't know how to respond.

"Mr. Weasley. H-he's in trouble," she finally breathed out. The blonde's hand reached out and grabbed Hermione's as she started to make her way out of the room. "We need to go to Dumbledore," said Hermione, "Should we get Ron and his siblings since it concerns their father?"

Aurora's mind was racing. She felt like she couldn't respond. She was completely focused on Mr. Weasley that she didn't notice the pounding migraine penetrating her head.

Hermione's solicitous eyes watched the blonde as Aurora hurried down the hallways towards Dumbledore's office. Her lips muttered the password before the staircase gradually revealed itself.

Their footsteps echoed off the stone steps as they climbed to Dumbledore's door. Aurora's hands immediately reached up and knocked. The tall door swung open as Dumbledore sat at his desk, his eyes peered up at the two girls behind his half-moon spectacles.

Before the headmaster could speak a single syllable, Aurora blurted out that Mr. Weasley was in danger. This raised alarm in the older man as he stood up and made his way over to them.

"What did you see?" "He was in the room with the prophecies, and a python attacked him. Please hurry, professor. He needs help," pleaded Aurora.

Dumbledore didn't respond as he made his way over to the portraits that filled his room and informed one to get urgent help for Mr. Weasley. "I need you to wake Professor Firenze. Miss Silversun will need to see him," he added to another portrait.

The sound of a door opening broke their focus as Hermione and Aurora turned to see a distressed Professor McGonagall accompanied by a frazzled Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, and Fred.

Taking in each other's appearances and expressions, Harry and Aurora knew why the other was there and what they both witnessed in their slumber.

Dumbledore proceeded to ask Harry some questions about what he saw and how he saw it. Harry didn't understand the relevancy and irritation became prominent in his voice. While they spoke, Aurora finally noticed Hermione's arm wrapped around her waist, trying to comfort her as she also held Ginny's hand, who was worried about her father's well being.

Aurora silently castigated herself for not seeing this sooner. The harm to Mr. Weasley could've been avoided.

_Why_ _didn't_ _you see this earlier?_

_It's all your fault._

_What a pathetic seer you are._

As the blonde looked up, her eyes met the ones of Dumbledore. "Professor Firenze is waiting for you, Miss Silversun."

She only nodded, not knowing how to respond. She avoided the eyes of everyone else in the room as she started to walk away, but a hand momentarily stopped her. Aurora glanced up from the floor to meet the beautiful eyes of Hermione.

"I can go with you," she said. Aurora shook her head as she gave an unconvincing small smile before turning away again.

Hermione frowned at her demure actions knowing that it wasn't like her at all. Aurora slipped out of Dumbledore's office and made her way to Firenze's office, which resembled a beautiful forest. Birds chirped and flew around the space with flowers and other various plants growing in the comfort of his elaborate room.

"Miss Silversun," the centaur greeted with a small frown, knowing the pretences of their abrupt gathering. He advised the blonde to find a comfortable spot as her eyes refused to meet his. Despite Firenze attempting to comfort the troubled female, the despondent thoughts continued to fill her mind.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  


  
  
  
As soon as Christmas break commenced, the Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, Aurora, and Cedric all went to visit Mr. Weasley at St. Mungo's hospital. Aurora felt the deep need to apologize to both the Weasley parents for not seeing this horrific incidence sooner.

Mrs. Weasley, even though she was distraught, never imagined blaming Harry or Aurora. She could see the guilt taking over their bodies and filling their minds. If anything, this saddened her more.

She comforted the two in explaining it was neither of their faults. She was just relieved that Mr. Weasley was still alive, but it pained her to know the condition he was in. Seeing a loved one in pain is ineffable in the most unpleasant way.

Aurora's hand firmly stayed in Hermione's grasp their entire time visiting at St. Mungo's, and Cedric stayed by the side of his best friend. The blonde's eye surveyed all of the bandages that covered Mr. Weasley's body. The dark purple and blue hues that constructed the bruises on his pale skin. The crimson-stained ivory wraps.

Despite all the pain he endured, Mr. Weasley continued to have a smile plastered on his face and a good spirit.

Aurora's heart raced faster than normal as they listened to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's small bickering about his condition and how well he was being taken care of. The mother turned to face the group with a small smile as she asked if they wouldn't mind finding some beverages for them all. Of course, they all knew this was a way of relieving them from hearing their argument.

"Wait, I'd like to talk to Harry and Aurora for a moment," Mr. Weasley kindly spoke.

Aurora's breathing quickened as she glanced at Hermione and Cedric, who both gave a reassuring nod. The group left Harry and Aurora alone with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"I just wanted to thank you both."

Her brows furrowed together as she looked up at him. "But if I saw this sooner it never would have happened," replied Aurora. Mr. Weasley simply smiled at her as he tried to continue to attempt at effacing their guilt.

"I'm still here, aren't I? There's no need to worry, you two. And for that, I am grateful."  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  


  
  
  
For weeks Aurora has struggled to find the perfect gift for Hermione. She needed it to be special. Cedric agreed to help her search for something. Plus, she felt the day would be a nice distraction from the guilt that continued to hang over her head despite Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's kind and reassuring words.

The pair was able to apparate to Diagon Alley to look for Christmas presents. The two locked their arms around each other's as they walked through the crowded street.

"So what did you have in mind," asked Cedric. His chocolate eyes glanced down at the blonde, his golden-brown hair bouncing with each step.

Aurora's lips pursed together as she thought. "Well, I was thinking of a quill that never runs out of ink, maybe special editions of some of her favourite books, and possibly some other things."

She looked up to meet Cedric's slightly widened eyes and smile. "You always have to go out of your way for things, don't you?" Aurora chuckled as she replied, "Why do you think you have a few gifts from me every year ever since I've known you?"

A chuckle left his mouth as he playfully shook his head. They wandered into different stories. Aurora meticulously searched through the stores. The pair broke apart once in a while as Cedric looked for gifts he hasn't found yet.

Aurora caught a glimpse of a deep violet quill. She smiled as she picked it up and took in its details. She was pleased to find that it never ran out of ink. It was the perfect addition to Hermione's Christmas present.

She bought it without hesitation before looking around for Cedric as her eyes caught sight of his golden-brown hair. Her hand lightly touched his arm to gain his attention. "I'm going to look around Flourish and Blotts," she informed him.

Cedric nodded. "I'll meet you there soon."

Aurora smiled as she walked out with her purchased item as she made her way down the stoned path. Her hazel orbs glanced over to see a small, almost hidden, business. It didn't look like much from the outside.

The clandestine nature of it sparked her curiosity as she walked over to see what kind of store it was. A sign hung above the door, explicitly stating that they would not be allowed to enter if one were underage. 

Her brows furrowed together as she opened the door and walked inside. Aurora's eyes widened as she realized what kind of store it was. Inside displayed various adult products and multiple lingerie items. Aurora was at a loss of words as a worker graciously walked up to her.

"Hi, miss. May I help you find anything today?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. The women smiled in a comforting manner as she added, "I take it it's your first time here?"

Aurora nodded as she looked at the kind woman and pressed her lips together. "Well, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. My name is Patty." "Thank you," she softly responded.

Patty walked away as Aurora hesitantly walked up to the displays. She felt awkward being in there. Thoughts raced through her mind. _Would Hermione like something in here? What if someone I know sees me._

Aurora felt like heat rose in her cheeks and turned away from anyone around so they wouldn't see. She looked around, not wanting to stay in there for too long, before deciding on a couple of items she thought would be nice. One was a violet laced set for herself since it was Hermione's favourite colour.

"Did you find everything all right," Patty asked her as she walked up to the register. "Yes, thank you," Aurora softly replied with a shy smile.

After the transaction was over, Aurora thanked her once more before rushing out towards Flourish and Blotts. Her cheeks stayed a light pink as she entered the bookstore. It wasn't as crowded as the streets, which she was pleased with.

Her eyes searched the shelves, especially the rows with special editioned books. She knew Hermione loved _Hogwarts, A History_ , so she found that book for her with beautiful leather bounding and an intricately designed cover. 

Aurora hugged the book tight against her chest as she continued to look around. She discovered a book detailing the history of house-elves. She admired Hermione's determination for elves to have freedom and overall a better life, so she got it for her hoping she'd like it.

She found some other books about arithmancy and charms since she knew those were two of Hermione's favourite subjects. Overall, Aurora felt accomplished with the books she found for her girlfriend. She couldn't wait to see her reaction once she opened them.

Cedric carried a few bags in his hands as he walked up to Aurora. "I see you found something," she joked.

"I blame you for this. If I wasn't friends with you, I never would have bothered myself with buying tons of presents for people."

Aurora chuckled as she reached up and pinched his cleanly shaved cheek. His face scrunched up as she did this. "But you love me, Ced." "It's kind of hard not to."

They smiled at each other as Aurora bought her books. "So, who did you buy presents for?" Cedric glanced down at his bags as he constructed a list in his head to recite. The pair exited the store into the crowded streets, making their way back to a safe spot to apparate back to headquarters.

"You, my parents, Thomas, George, and some other people," he replied nonchalantly. Aurora's eyes widened as she turned to face him.

"George? As in George Weasley?"

Cedric nodded as if it wasn't a big deal, but to Aurora, it was. Cedric has never talked about George to her, so the sudden mention of his name was new. His shoulders shrugged as he glanced at his friend.

"It's probably nothing," Cedric softly replied. "Nothing? Cedric, if you like him, I'm all for it. I'm always here for you if you want to discuss it."

Cedric smiled as he looked ahead at the crowd they were weaving their way through. "Maybe tonight. I didn't say anything yet since I was unsure about how I was feeling."

Aurora nodded, understanding how he was feeling. She was fortunate enough to discover her sexuality at a young age compared to most.

"We can talk whenever you're ready, Ced. There's no rush."


	32. TWENTY-NINE

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"𝖂𝖍𝖊𝖓 𝕴 𝖘𝖆𝖜 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝕴 𝖋𝖊𝖑𝖑 𝖎𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊, 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖘𝖒𝖎𝖑𝖊𝖉 𝖇𝖊𝖈𝖆𝖚𝖘𝖊 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖐𝖓𝖊𝖜."  
― 𝕬𝖗𝖗𝖎𝖌𝖔 𝕭𝖔𝖎𝖙𝖔  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  


  
  
  
 **IT WAS** a cheerful night despite everything. Everyone was happy and relieved that Mr. Weasley was alive and recovering decently at St. Mungo's. The night seemed unbothered by troubled situations lurking in the shadows waiting to engulf each of them whole.

Aurora contently had her arm wrapped around Hermione's waist as the brunette sunk into their warm bodies colliding with one another. Aurora's hazel eyes looked at Cedric as he conversed with George, the two smiled joyfully as words left the other's mouth, a small flush in their cheeks.

At one moment in the night, they both reached to refill their drinks, and their fingers lightly grazed the other person. Blushes crept into their pale faces as they avoided the other's glance. Aurora almost giggled at how precious they were acting with each other and reminisced about when that used to be her and Hermione before they became official.

Hermione's head continued to lean against Aurora's shoulders as the sounds of her steady breathing and soft heartbeat filled her ear that was pressed against her. Her body filled with excitement and anxiety since she would be meeting Aurora's parents the next day and Aurora was meeting her's not long after.

In the late-night, when they were cuddled in bed, Hermione would ask if Aurora's parents would like her. To which the blonde always affirmed that they'd love her. She'd add how she couldn't comprehend how someone could not love her.

The way she spoke, the way her cheeks flushed at compliments, the way her hair resembled an untamed lion's mane in the most beautiful manner, the way she was passionate about house-elves having rights, how assiduous she is, how confident she's become since they started dating, how her eyes glisten like the sun on a shimmering lake...

How could one not love the incredible Hermione Jean Granger?

These were the thoughts that always swam inside Aurora's mind, which resembled an endless ocean. Her undying love infinite.

It was starting to get late, so Mrs. Weasley shooed them out of the kitchen to get ready for bed. The twins and Ron obviously protested as they claimed to be grown up and didn't need a curfew. Mrs. Weasley continued to make them leave none the less before politely asking Aurora to stay back a moment.

"After this, I have to talk with Cedric, but I'll be up as soon as possible," Aurora said to Hermione. She nodded with a small smile. "I'll be waiting," she replied before departing from Aurora's side. The sudden removal made Aurora's side feel cold, and she was tempted to pull the brunette back to her and claim for her never to leave it.

The order slowly gathered around the table and sat down once the door was closed. Aurora's eyes wandered around confused as to why a new meeting was occurring. A knot formed in her stomach as she realised it was most likely regarding Mr. Weasley's incident.

"Let's get straight to the point," Mad-eye spoke as his bulging glass eye swivelled to look at Aurora. She knew most of the other members tried not to stare at her since she felt uncomfortable with their eyes peering at her all at once.

"The vision of Arthur, why didn't it occur sooner?" Aurora's mouth went dry as the words left his mouth. A guilty frown formed on her lips as she was at a loss for words. She deeply wished she could abscond into the shadows of the room to be eliminated from everyone's eyes.

Molly cried out and shamed him for being harsh. It was a lot of pressure to put on someone who still wasn't confident in their abilities and already felt upset about Arthur being wounded.

"I'm not sure," she softly replied. Remus frowned as he looked at the blonde.

"I think that's a bit harsh, Alastor," Remus objected, "Surely you cannot expect a young woman with seeing capabilities to control everything she has visions of yet. Aurora is still learning." Mad-eye's eye rolled around to look at everyone at the table before sighing out.

"How are the lessons going with Severus and Firenze," Sirius asked, changing the conversation from an interrogation to an inquiry.

"They contradict one another. By that, I mean their lessons and what they're instructing me to do. I'm still working on it," responded Aurora. She gave a small nod towards Sirius as a 'thank you' of sorts. He gave a swift wink letting her know it was no problem and that everything would be okay.

"Maybe young love is distracting you," Mad-eye bluntly said. Heat rose into her cheeks as Molly once again yelled at him for his rudeness.

"She's still a child," Molly exclaimed, "You expect too much of her! Stop criticising everything she does."

"She's 18. She's an adult," retorted Mad-eye with annoyance laced in his voice. "You're the one who keeps trying to protect her from the real world. But it's too late! She's seen what lies out there, so stop treating her like some child."

"Well, obviously, someone has to," Molly responded, steam almost blowing out of her ears. "I don't blame her or Harry for what happened to Arthur, so none of you should either!"

Silence fell. Molly sighed out as she made her way over to Aurora and gently placed her hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go ahead and make your way upstairs, sweetie. I think this meeting is over for now."

Aurora slowly nodded as she quietly stood up and left the silent room. She was hurt yet angry with how Mad-eye spoke to her and how cruelly he was chastising her. How she was feeling and how her visions were abstruse.

No one knows of the torment that eats away at her soul every time something terrible happens whether she saw it or not. No one knows of the pain that sears her head when she has visions or feels one coming. No one knows what any of it's like for her.

But when she's with Hermione, all of that pains goes away.

Aurora made her way to find Cedric. Her hands firmly knocked on the wooden door before it was opened to reveal her best friend with his golden locks.

"How was the meeting," he asked. "Don't ask," Aurora responded as she frowned. He stepped aside as she walked into the room. Cedric grew slightly worried from her changed demeanour as he closed the door and looked at her.

"Do you need to talk about it," asked Cedric in a solicitous tone. Aurora glanced up at him as she gave a reassuring smile and shook her head.

"It's fine. I think the more pressing conversation is regarding you and George." His cheeks flushed as he let out a nervous yet joyful chuckle. Cedric reached up and scratched the back of his head as they sat down beside each other.

"I think what I'm feeling is obvious, isn't it? I know you were observing like you always do." Aurora looked at him with a smile etched across her face.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of when liking someone. It's not convoluted. Besides, who wouldn't like you, Ced? You're one of the most amazing people I've had the pleasure of knowing." Cedric breathed out deeply as he smiled, his eyes fixed on the dark floor with his hands in his lap.

"You want to know something else," she asked. He hummed his response as he looked up at her. "I think he fancies you, too."

His head dropped down to hide his smile and blushing cheeks, but Aurora was able to catch a glimpse of it, which made her grin. "You both would make a great couple." A thought suddenly filled Cedric's mind. His brows furrowed together as he looked into Aurora's eyes.

"What do you think my parents will say?" "They aren't going to shame or belittle you if that's what you're concerned about. But I'll be by your side if that comforts you." Aurora reached over and grabbed his hand and let her two hands engulf his in between them. He knew she was always candid with him.

But due to the societal standards stating heterosexuality was the default, why wouldn't anyone other than that be frightened? But why is there a need to be afraid of one's true self and allowing themselves to love who they love without shame or guilt? It was all unjust.

"I love you, Aurora," Cedric said softly, relieved to have her in his life. "I love you, too, Ced."  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  


  
  
  
Saying Hermione was nervous was an understatement. Despite Aurora's comforting words, anxiety filled her. Not being accepted was one of her worst fears.

Their hands were interlocked together as they neared Aurora's house. Hermione wasn't sure what to expect, but her eyes consumed its beauty.

The exterior shined brightly under the sun's rays. The silver accents weaved across the walls resembled ivy that grew on older houses. The colour of it was a dark grey with expansive windows, which allowed the natural light to illuminate the surface within. A tall, metal gate with rose bushes around it created the entrance to the short path leading to the house's front steps. Of course, the roses weren't in bloom due to the winter cold, so the snow took its place.

"This is your house," Hermione asked in a whisper as they walked closer to the steps. Aurora smiled at her as she nodded.

"I can't remember if I mentioned it before but my parents do have a house-elf. I can assure you that she is very well taken care of and she is happy. I promise you, okay?"

As Aurora spoke, she gazed into Hermione's eyes with a reassuring and concerned look as she reached up and cupped her cheek. Hermione nodded understandably and knew that if Aurora's parents are anything like their daughter, then the house-elf is considered a family member.

Aurora removed her hand from Hermione's face before knocking at the dark door. It opened to reveal a small house-elf who wore a bright smile.

"Miss Silversun," she excitedly greeted in a high voice, "how pleasant it is to see you again." Aurora smiled as she kneeled. "I've missed you Squeaky." Hermione's heart burst with warmth as Aurora embraced the house-elf.

"Miss Silversun brought a guest. So rude of Squeaky not to address miss' friend."

"Squeaky, this is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger," Aurora introduced as she looked up at Hermione with a smile. "This is Squeaky." Hermione kneeled down and slowly extended her hand out towards the house-elf.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Aurora watched with the interaction with a warm heart and cheerful grin. Squeaky shook Hermione's hand and looked at Aurora once their hands dropped back to their sides.

"I like her," Squeaky told her. The couple giggled before standing back up. They walked inside as Squeaky closed the door behind them.

"Mrs. Silversun is in the living room, and Mr. Silversun is in the kitchen," Squeaky informed them. "Thank you, Squeaky." The house-elf smiled once more before skipping towards the kitchen to continue making lunch with Mr. Silversun.

Hermione took a deep breath as Aurora guided her to the living room. Her eyes took in the endless beauty of the house. Silver accented most of the things in view. Moving portraits of dead relatives hung on the walls, who were all pleasant and welcoming. They all greeted Aurora, happy to see her face again.

Stone statues of magical creatures stood in the centre of small walls and on top of tables as well as the fireplace in the living room. A tall and wide bookshelf filled one side of the room with books taking up all its space.

Mrs. Silversun sat on the velvet couch near the fireplace with a book in her grasp. She immediately looked up at the pair and a smile formed on her face. The woman put the book down as she walked over to them gracefully, her blonde hair flowing behind her. Hermione could see where Aurora got her natural pulchritude from. She wrapped her arms around Aurora, engulfing her in a big hug as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I've missed you, darling," her sultry voice spoke. "I've missed you, too, mum," Aurora smiled as they let go. Hermione's heartbeat quickened as Mrs. Silversun turned to face her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you finally. After hearing about you in her letters, Sebastian and I couldn't wait to meet you."

Hermione smiled as she extended her hand out before they shook hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mrs. Silversun."

Mrs. Silversun smiled at her politeness and insisted they join her by the fire while Squeaky and Mr. Silversun finished the food. The room was spacious enough not to feel claustrophobic but also was filled and decorated with plenty of objects to be pleasing.

"How is school," she asked them. Despite the nerves sucking away the heat from Hermione's body, the fire and Aurora's presence made her feel warm nonetheless. Their hands stayed latched together as the conversation progressed.

"With Miss Umbridge, not very pleasant," Aurora replied, annoyance laced in her voice at the mention of the woman's name. "She's taking over the school." Mrs. Silversun sighed out as her eyes cast to look at the flickering flames.

"I was afraid of that once Mr. Fudge appointed her to keep watch there. She's always been an abhorrent person. Besides her, how are your other classes? Preparing for your NEWTs, I'm sure."

"I am. Hermione is preparing for her OWLs this year. She's as stressed as I was my fifth year." Mrs. Silversun let out a lighthearted chuckle from her response.

"I didn't think that was possible. You should have seen her in her fifth year. Her father and I got quite worried at some points. But our bright Aurora came out top of her class like we knew she would." Hermione smiled as she looked at a bashful Aurora.

"Hermione is top of her class, too," Aurora started to reply, "She's considered the brightest witch of her age, which I have to agree with." Now it was Hermione's turn to blush. Her cheeks flushed pink as Mrs. Silversun gave her a warm smile.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from the letters you've written about her." "I've always had good taste," Aurora replied, briefly winking at Hermione from the corner of her eye, "Why do you think Ced is my best friend as well?"

"Oh, how is he doing? Amos and I always knew you both would be the best of friends." "He's doing really well." Mrs. Silversun then pursed her lips together in thought. Hermione noticed Aurora did this too when she was debating something in her mind.

"How are your visions? Your father and I were horrified to hear the news about Arthur Weasley... Such a kind man. Have your migraines gotten better?" Aurora sighed out at the thought of Mr. Weasley.

"They're the same, I suppose. It's frustrating that I can't control them yet." "Well, I'm sure you'll pick it up soon. You've always been quick at picking things up." Aurora mumbled a 'thank you' as footsteps behind them were heard.

"If my eyes don't deceive me, I do believe I see my beautiful daughter and her lovely companion," Mr. Silversun boasted, turning the attention towards him.

Hermione watched as Aurora stood up and met up with her father before they embraced each other. She slowly stood up herself to not be rude. She wasn't surprised that both her parents were quite attractive. She was stunned to see her father had auburn hair and clean-cut beard with bright red highlighting random spots if anything.

"You must be Hermione," he sweetly said as he walked over to the brunette.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Silversun," she replied with a shy smile. "The pleasure is all our's. I apologise for not meeting you sooner, but I just love cooking with Squeaky. We always make a great time out of it."

Hermione loved that they weren't your typical pure-blood family, but, then again, she's never really met a pure-blood family besides the Weasleys and a couple of the Malfoys. Both were on opposite ends of the spectrum.

"If you ladies want to head to the dining area, Squeaky and I will bring out all the food," he continued with a smile.

They were all soon gathered around the dining table fit enough for six people. Aurora's parents sat on either end with Aurora and Hermione in the middle beside each other. The time was enjoyable for them all. Laughter filled the air, and smiles stayed on their faces as they ate and conversed.

"Hermione, do you have any plans for when you finish at Hogwarts," Mrs. Silversun inquired as she picked up her glass of wine before letting the alcohol burn her throat on the way down.

"I've been thinking about the ministry," replied Hermione. She was tempted to add that she was unsure of joining due to how it was currently running, but she knew both of her parents worked there and didn't want to say anything rude.

"Hopefully it's better when you both join," Mr. Silversun partially joked. "Sebastian," Mrs. Silversun cried out in slight horror, "You know you mustn't say those things in public, especially in front of a new guest." Mr. Silversun opened his mouth to reply, but Aurora beat him to it.

"Mum, it's okay. Hermione and I are perfectly aware of how it's being ran. We do attend Hogwarts where they are trying to take over with Miss Umbridge in charge."

Mrs. Silversun gave a small nod as she glanced over at her husband. Both of them disliked how the couple had to deal with such nonsense while in school. It was utterly unnecessary.

"If you ever have questions about working there, Sebastian and I are available for your inquiries. He works in the department of magical law enforcement while I work in the department of mysteries," Mrs. Silversun spoke with a kind smile.

"I appreciate that, Mrs. and Mr. Silversun," said Hermione with a courteous smile. She was relieved that they could help her with questions. Being a muggle-born made it harder to ask her own family members about the ministry since they were oblivious about it.

"I think it's safe to say you can call us Sebastian and Ophelia now," Mr. Silversun told her. Mrs. Silversun smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

As they continued to talk, Hermione learned more stories about Aurora growing up. How she was always a curious and bright child who also seemed fearless about standing up for the right things. All the stories made Hermione fall in love with Aurora even more.

"She's always disliked dresses and gowns as well. It was peculiar for me at first, I must admit, but I'm fine with it as long as it makes her happy," Ophelia spoke.

"So I could've worn a suit to the Yule Ball this whole time," Aurora almost gasped. Her parents laughed at her question as they nodded.

"I'm sure you looked beautiful, darling. Either way, you would've been one of the most exquisite women there," Sebastian told her.

"She was," Hermione softly admitted with a small blush. Aurora looked at her with a quirked brow and smiled. "So were you, but you already know that," she practically whispered in response.

Aurora's parents couldn't help but see the love evident in their eyes. Their emotions seemed synchronised. Their hearts beat the same pattern. Their love was undying and would continue to be until the universe ceased to exist. Their bond was unbreakable.

"It's starting to get dark out. You both need to get back before it's late," Ophelia spoke. "We can help clean up," Hermione began to insist, but Ophelia waved her wand with a smile.

"You're too kind, dear. There's no worry with that. Sebastian and I have a little rule that whenever one of us helps cook with Squeaky, the other helps Squeaky cleanup. She's an adorable elf, isn't she? A very considerate and helpful creature. We try to make it as comfortable and happy here for her as we can."

"She's very adorable," agreed Hermione. She really enjoyed how pleasant Ophelia and Sebastian were. They seemed very level-headed, intelligent, well-spoken, and considerate people. All the characteristics Aurora had herself that Hermione admired.

"I'm going to say bye to Squeaky, and then we can head back before it's too dark out," Aurora told Hermione as she started to stand up. She nodded with a smile as Aurora walked away. Even though the time spent at the Silversun household was enjoyable, Hermione still felt nervous as if she'd say or do something wrong. Ophelia looked at Hermione as she continued to smile.

"I'm so glad you both are finally dating. Sebastian was almost tempted to barge into Hogwarts to make it happen after waiting so long," she lightly joked with a small laugh.

"We never got a letter that didn't mention you in it. Whether it was a brief message or a long paragraph, she always mentioned you," added Sebastian. "Young love at it's finest."

Hermione's heart warmed at discovering how much Aurora has talked about her through letters. Even though they've been dating for a few months and have declared their love for one another, it still made her feel special. Of course, Aurora knew how to make Hermione feel that way just by being near her.

"Thank you. I am also glad I finally got to meet you both," replied Hermione.

"It's been a pleasure for us too," Ophelia told her. "Hopefully you both can come around more often if time permits it. We know this year for you both is overwhelming on many accounts. The return of you-know-who has been most unpleasant."

"May I ask why you haven't joined the order," Hermione softly asked.

"As much as it pains us to see our daughter on rare occasions, we both agreed it might be safer for her," Sebastian started to answer, "You're aware of her gift. If the wrong person found out about her and where you all were staying safe and hidden, then we couldn't live with ourselves if that information was taken from us. It's best for us to be honest in saying we don't know where she is."

Hermione slightly frowned as the words sunk in. She never thought about it that way. It may have crossed her mind, but she never genuinely divulged in the idea that Aurora's seeing capability could bring danger to herself if the word got into the wrong hands.

 _Maybe that was why Dumbledore is making her take occlumency lessons with Snape_ , Hermione thought. She'd die to keep Aurora out of harm's way, especially from the clutches of Voldemort and his deatheaters.

The four started to walk towards the front door once Aurora returned from saying her farewells to Squeaky. Aurora and her mother had their arms wrapped around each other as they walked. Ophelia and Sebastian loved their daughter profoundly and wouldn't trade anything in the world for her. They would do anything for her.

"Bye, mum. Bye, dad," Aurora told them as they hugged and kissed her forehead.

"Bye, darling. It was so lovely meeting you, Hermione," said Ophelia. "Don't be strangers," added Sebastian with a charismatic smile. His arms were around his wife's waist as they watched Hermione and Aurora descend the stairs as they waved another 'goodbye.'

"They're perfect together," Ophelia softly spoke to her husband. "They are."


	33. THIRTY

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"𝖂𝖍𝖊𝖓 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖙𝖗𝖎𝖕 𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊, 𝖎𝖙 𝖎𝖘 𝖊𝖆𝖘𝖞 𝖙𝖔 𝖌𝖊𝖙 𝖚𝖕. 𝕭𝖚𝖙 𝖜𝖍𝖊𝖓 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖋𝖆𝖑𝖑 𝖎𝖓 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊, 𝖎𝖙 𝖎𝖘 𝖎𝖒𝖕𝖔𝖘𝖘𝖎𝖇𝖑𝖊 𝖙𝖔 𝖘𝖙𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖆𝖌𝖆𝖎𝖓."  
― 𝕬𝖑𝖇𝖊𝖗𝖙 𝕰𝖎𝖓𝖘𝖙𝖊𝖎𝖓  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  


  
  
_(the end of this chapter includes mature content. if you are not comfortable/mature enough to read that, then please skip over it. thank you, and i hope you enjoy <3)_

**IT WAS** the day before Christmas Eve, and things seemed to be chaotic yet calming all at once. White snow fell gracefully from the clear blue sky bringing beauty to the unpleasant cold. The snowflakes stuck to the dry concrete and stacked onto every surface it touched.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all outside playing in the snow. The inevitable snowball fight occurred as soon as Ginny threw one at her brother startling him.

The twins were working on prototypes for their products, which George let Cedric sit in on for help and input. They cast a silencing charm on their room so Molly wouldn't yell at them for being disruptive.

Aurora sat at the dining table with Lupin. A cup of hot tea placed between her hands warming them. Anxiety filled her because today was the day she was going to meet Hermione's parents.

Lupin's eyes observed the girl as she stared down at the dark colour in her grey mug. He could sense the uneasiness in her.

"Is everything alright, Aurora," he calmly asked, gaining her attention. Her hazel eyes glanced from the hot liquid up into Lupin's comforting face.

"I'm just... thinking," she started to reply before letting out a deep breath, "I'm meeting Hermione's parents today. I'm anxious is all."

Lupin nodded understandably as he thought. "What's there to worry about? Is there some sort of underlying issue you're dealing with?"

"No. Nothing like that. I'm just concerned about making a good impression. I want them to like me. Hermione keeps reassuring me that there isn't anything to worry about, but I can't help it."

Aurora's looked back down at the hot tea slowly becoming room temperature. The swirls of steam were no longer visible.

"I think Hermione is right. I do, however, understand your worry. First impressions are a lot of pressure," said Lupin.

His words slightly comforted her, just like Hermione's words did, but it didn't extinguish the burning feeling that she was going to mess up something. Aurora has never interacted with a muggle in all fairness, so she was anxious that she'd screw up in that department. She may know loads of things from her muggle studies courses, but learning from a book compared to the real world is not the same.

First impressions can be hard, especially when trying to make a good one. Meeting Hermione's parents felt like no easy battle she would have to win. Aurora just wants to be accepted by them.  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  


  
  
  
Aurora and Hermione's hands were clutched together as they walked. Cars passed by them on the small road. Hermione loved watching Aurora's curious eyes fixating on the vehicles as they drove past. She found it adorable.

Their feet guided them closer to the Granger household. The off-white house seemed perfect for a married couple with a daughter. The front porch had an outdoor seating area for when they wanted to enjoy the outdoor weather with a cup of tea or a good book to read. Trimmed bushes outlined the walls with a couple of stairs leading to the front door. The windows let you see the lavender curtains hanging behind them, hiding the inside from wandering eyes.

"Your house is so adorable," Aurora told her with a smile as her eyes gleamed. Hermione smiled back as they got closer to the house. "I think you're more adorable, though."

Hermione blushed at her words and bit her lower lip to hid her bashful reaction. She gave Aurora's hand a squeeze of reassurance as they stopped in front of the entrance and her hand raised to knock on the wooden door.

A moment later, the door opened to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Smiles lifted on their faces as they took in the appearance of their daughter and her girlfriend.

"Hermione," her mom greeted as she embraced her in a hug, her father joining soon after. "I'm so glad you two were able to come. It's so nice to finally meet you, Aurora."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Aurora replied as she shook their hands.

"Oh, please. You can call us Missy and Harold." She smiled and thanked them before they moved aside for the pair to walk inside.

The scents of fresh-brewed tea and food cooking filled the air. The inside was modestly decorated with simple coloured walls. It felt comfortable and welcoming.

"Why don't you girls go sit down, and I'll bring over some tea while the food finishes," said Missy with a smile. Aurora and Hermione offered to help, but Missy promised it wasn't a bother and thanked them for the offer.

Hermione and Aurora soon sat on the couch in the living room with Harold on a nearby chair as Missy collected their cups of teas.

"How's work going," Hermione asked her father.

"It's going well. It's been steady," he answered with a small smile. "How's school?"

"It's dreadful with Umbridge taking over," Hermione sighed, "I'm just glad I have Aurora and my friends."

Hermione and her father continued to talk while Missy came back with all the teas and handed them out. They all thanked her as she sat down to join them.

"So, Aurora, Hermione said it's your last year at Hogwarts," Missy stated with a slight questioning tone. "Do you have plans for after?"

"I was originally pondering working at the ministry, but I'm unsure now due to how it's currently being ran."

"And why's that," she genuinely seemed intrigued about knowing the answer. Hermione's parents weren't well informed about the wizarding world.

Before Aurora could grasp onto a way to respond, Hermione started answering. "They don't believe you-know-who has returned. They won't listen to Harry or Dumbledore."

"Oh, how dreadful," Missy exclaimed with slight horror. "Harold, maybe we should write a strong-worded letter to that minister."

Aurora could see where Hermione gets some of her personality from. She remembers the few times in previous conversations where Hermione talked about sending a letter to someone about an issue. She found it endearing.

Hermione persuaded her mom that it probably wouldn't do anything, so her mom pushed the thought away. Missy felt awful that she couldn't do anything to help their case, but she knew she wasn't a witch.

Aurora discovered Harold to be a very demure person. She observed him due to her natural curiosity. He was mentally involved in the conversation, whether his voice let them know that or not.

They all soon gathered around the dining table after Hermione's parents put the food on display. Despite the awkward silences or pauses, it was a pleasant evening. Hermione's parents were very welcoming and amiable, and Aurora liked their timid quirks.

Harold started to open up more once Aurora asked them about some stories about their dentistry. His awkwardness made the stories more humourous to them. Of course, Missy always laughed at his jokes since she genuinely believed him to be the funniest man she's known.

Missy and Harold were a lovely couple who cared deeply about each other and their daughter. It was a strong bond.

They discussed how they felt when Hermione got her Hogwarts acceptance letter and their attempts at figuring out the wizarding world. As long as their daughter was happy, that's what mattered to them.

Even though Harold didn't express it in words, he was hesitant at first with Hermione said she started dating Aurora. To be candid, he never imagined his daughter dating anyone because he wanted to spare her from any possible heartbreak. But after meeting Aurora, those worries washed away into the abyss. He may not be a seer or wizard, but he knew heartbreak would never come from their relationship.

Hermione adored the confidence that built up in Aurora as their time with her parents progressed. She was even surprised to see her dad open up so quickly with her since it usually takes a few occasions for him to do so.

"Oh, it's getting late! You two must get back before it's too dark," Missy said after she glanced out the window before turning to look back at Hermione and Aurora. "I do hope you both come back soon. It's been so nice getting to know you, Aurora. It's so nice putting a face with the many stories we've read from Hermione."

"Mum," Hermione quietly groaned as her cheeks flushed pink.

Aurora smiled at her bashfulness. "The pleasure is all mine. Thank you both for having me over."

The four of them got up from the table after Missy and Harold reassured them that they would worry about all the cleaning and that Hermione and Aurora needed to get back before it was too dark out.

They bid their goodbyes as Hermione hugged her parents once more. Unexpectedly, Missy wrapped her arms around Aurora and gave her a small hug as well, which, of course, Aurora embraced her back.

"Be safe out there," Harold told Hermione as they let go. "You both take care of each other." She nodded with a small smile. Aurora and Hermione always watched after one another.

The couple slowly retreated from the house with their hands entangled together once again. "See? I told you they'd like you," Hermione beamed with a smile.

"You really think so?" "I know so," she replied, "My dad has never opened up to someone so quickly. He's usually very demure around new people."

"Well, that's comforting," Aurora responded with a small smile.

"Did you like them," Hermione softly asked with hopeful eyes. She felt like she knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from Aurora's seraphic voice.

"They did raise my favourite person."  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  
  


  
  
  
It was finally Christmas day. The sounds of cheers from the kitchen filled the house waking Aurora and Hermione up. Aurora smiled at Hermione's confused expression as she gained consciousness.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione."

Hermione smiled as she did a small stretch, her limbs extending before retracting back to normal before wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Happy Christmas, Aurora."

Aurora leaned in a pressed her lips against Hermione's. It was a simple and sweet kiss, but it soon turned more passionate as their lips moved in sync. They were lucky Ginny already left the room to join the others downstairs.

Aurora pulled away, a smirk on her face as Hermione leaned forward trying to reconnect their lips. "To be continued," she said with a wink before getting out of the bed.

Hermione grunted as she looked at Aurora. "You know you can be unfair sometimes."

Aurora glanced up at her with a smirk still on her face as she started to change her clothes. She walked over to Hermione as she buttoned her shirt up.

"How am I being unfair," Aurora asked, trying her best to act clueless.

"You know what I'm talking about," pouted Hermione as her lustful eyes stayed fixed on her girlfriend.

Aurora sat down on the bed and placed her hand on Hermione's thigh. Her fingers lightly traced circles on her sensitive skin as she slowly moved them higher.

"I apologize, but I really don't," replied Aurora as she attempted to hide her smirk.

Hermione grew a bit frustrated and sat up to be closer to Aurora's face. Her eyes trailed down to her lips before flicking them back up to meet Aurora's hazel orbs.

Before Aurora could continue the act, Hermione grabbed her face and started kissing her again. Aurora's hand left her thigh and went to rest on Hermione's hip.

"We really need to go downstairs before someone comes to get us," Aurora softly spoke between kisses.

Hermione whimpered a 'fine' as she pecked her lips once more. Aurora stood back up to let Hermione get out of bed.

"Don't worry. I have something planned for later as long as you behave," Aurora stated with a smirk as she watched Hermione. She closed the distance between them and moved her lips closer to Hermione's ear.

"Good girls get rewarded."

Hermione's eyes widened and heat filled her cheeks as Aurora pulled away. Her reaction only made Aurora's smirk widen.

"See you downstairs," she said before winking at her and left the room.

A small groan left Hermione's throat as she started to get dressed. Thoughts filled her mind as she thought about all the different scenarios for later. What did Aurora have planned?

As Hermione left the room, her bodied collided with someone. Her eyes widened out of slight embarrassment as she turned to see who it was. It was Cedric, and right behind him was George. Both of them were just now leaving their room.

She couldn't help but notice the redness in both their cheeks and their tousled locks of hair. She smiled as she realized what was going on.

"You might want to fix both of your hair," Hermione pointed out.

"I'm gonna tell Aurora about this later if you don't mind not telling her," Cedric softly whispered to her.

Hermione nodded completely understanding. It wasn't something for her to tell anyways. Cedric quietly walked past her as she looked over at George, who was still smiling.

"Who knew we'd get the hottest people in the house," he asked.

Hermione smiled in agreement. "I think mine's hotter, though," she taunted.

"I think we could stand here all day arguing that," he responded as he lazily wrapped his arms around her shoulders before they started to make their way down.

"You're just worried you'd lose a debate against me," Hermione taunted as they descended the stairs. George knew deep down that was true, but he'd also argue as long as he'd have to to say Cedric was the hottest.

He couldn't deny that he'd catch a glimpse of Cedric whenever he played quidditch. He thought of him as one of the best quidditch team captains, but he wouldn't dare say that around his fellow team members, especially while Oliver Wood was part of it. Oliver did try to drown himself after losing a match against Slytherin...

In a way, both couples were perfect. George and Cedric loved quidditch, whereas Aurora and Hermione were never fully interested in it. Cedric and Aurora were super charismatic, though; George was the one to get in more trouble than the three of them combined; he could thank his brother, Fred, and their amazing pranks for that.

George removed his arm from Hermione's shoulders as they walked into the dining area. Most of the group were sitting at the table while others were standing around conversing. Aurora and Cedric were near the end, talking more privately. Hermione could tell from both their expressions that Cedric was informing Aurora of his first snogging session with none other than George Weasley.

"I think we both know a double date is in order sometime in the near future," Aurora told him with a smile.

Cedric ran his hands through his golden locks as he agreed. "Yeah, that would be fun."

"So, how was he?" His cheeks turned pink from her question as he hid his face from all the others. "Come on. You pestered me about everything regarding Hermione. I'm returning the favour."

"He's, uh," he cleared his throat, "really good. I mean, I have no comparison, but, um, yeah."

Aurora smiled as she nudged his shoulder. "I'm extremely happy for you, Ced. It's about time, don't you think? Just don't get into a bunch of mischief now that you two are together."

"I don't know. That's really tempting," he joked as he let out a small chuckle.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed George making his way over to them. "Hello, gorgeous."

Cedric mockingly rolled his eyes at George's greeting as the ginger sat next to him before looking at him. George slightly widened his eyes as he watched him.

"Oh, you thought I was talking to you? I was talking to Aurora," he teased with a big grin and pointed in her direction.

Aurora let out a small laugh as she watched their interaction. "I'll leave you both be," she told them as she started getting up.

"You don't have to leave," George started to say.

"I actually need to talk to Ginny really quick."

Aurora walked over to the youngest Weasley sibling and kindly asked if she could speak to her for a moment. Ginny kindly agreed before they walked to a more isolated spot.

"I hope this isn't too much to ask, but I was wondering if you mind sleeping in another room tonight? It's that I'm planning on having a romantic evening for Hermione if you don't mind."

"Of course. I think there's an extra room hidden around here anyways."

"Thank you so much, Ginny. I owe you one."

Aurora reconnected with Hermione as presents were starting to be handed out by Mrs. Weasley. Everyone either got a homemade sweater or scarf, which everyone expressed their gratitude for. Hermione received a cream coloured scarf while Aurora got a navy sweater with a silver 'A' on the front. It was a very endearing gift.

Aurora gathered her presents for Hermione before returning to the bushy-haired brunette who had a parcel in her grasp. Aurora smiled as she handed her the large box for Hermione to open. She watched Hermione as she opened it, her nimble fingers tearing at the wrapping.

Hermione's smile grew once she opened the lid to reveal the collection of books inside as well as a deep violet coloured quill, which she discovered would never run out of ink. Her fingers traced over the books as she removed them from the box to see what kind they were: _Hogwarts, A History_ , _House-elves and Their History_ , _The Witch's Guide to Arithmancy_ , and _All the Charms You Need to Know (collector's edition)_.

"I love these so much. Thank you," Hermione gratefully stammered as she hugged Aurora. "You really didn't have to go through all of this trouble."

"I wanted to," Aurora reassured as she lovingly looked into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione softly blushed as she glanced down at her gift for Aurora while she handed it to her. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it," she replied as she gently held the parcel. Her fingers started to undo the wrapping, peeling it off to reveal a small box. Aurora opened the lid to reveal a silver necklace with a small-sized heart-shaped pendant. Her fingers touched the cooled metal as she lifted it from the box to observe it closer. It was a locket, but it currently didn't have anything inside. On the back in small, cursive letters were engraved ' _Forever H.J.G._ '

"Do you like it," Hermione asked with uncertainty and worry in her voice, which made Aurora immediately look up into her eyes.

"I love it, Hermione." "I didn't put anything in there so you could decide what you'd like. I also charmed it so it will never get damaged or lost." Aurora smiled as Hermione spoke. Of course Hermione charmed it, and Aurora loved that about her.

She turned around before handing Hermione the necklace so she could put it on her. Hermione's fingers held the clasp in her hand as she lifted the chain over Aurora's head before pulling the ends close together at the nape of her neck. The silver felt slightly cold against her warm skin.

They exchanged gifts with everyone else. Aurora gave Cedric a signed poster by the WImbourne Wasps since they were still one of his favourite quidditch teams and in return got a new quill, a book that was useful for seers, and small statue in the shape of a raven. Both of them cherished the gifts they got from each other.

It seemed as though Ron gave everyone candy he got from Honeydukes since that appeared to be his favourite place. Everyone was pleased.

Despite all the scary things going on in the world, everyone managed to forget it just for one day to enjoy the presence of friends and family. Isn't that one of the main things about Christmas? Surrounding yourself with love and joy?

Aurora sat next to Hermione at the piano in the living room area. People conversed around them if they weren't outside playing in the white snow. Aurora's eyes fixed on Hermione as she watched the brunette gracefully play a song on the piano.

Her chocolate brown eyes glanced up at Aurora as a blush formed in her cheeks. "Do you want me to teach you?"

"You can try." Hermione let out a small laugh as she grabbed Aurora's hands and placed them on the piano keys. She played a note as she looked at Aurora signalling for her to press a key. Aurora looked down at the white objects and pressed down on one she believed to be similar to the one Hermione just played.

Hermione continued to play a little more with Aurora slowly gaining a grasp onto how to play. At times, Hermione's hands rested on Aurora's as she guided her on how to play a simple song. Of course, Aurora couldn't focus with Hermione's hands guiding her's.

Time passed. The sky faded into darkness as stars illuminated the sky and the moon took the sun's place. The snowflakes stopped falling as they took a break from coating the outside. A cold breeze lightly howled.

Sirius and Lupin left the group not long ago. Most of everyone assumed they left to spend some quality time together and enjoy the rest of Christmas day with each other. Molly started to get ready for bed since she wanted to leave early to visit Arthur at St. Mungo's. Ginny sat around the fire with Harry and Ron as they talked. Fred, George, and Cedric were in another corner as they had a separate conversation with George's arm around Cedric's shoulders.

Last but not least, Aurora and Hermione sat in a chair. Hermione was curled up in Aurora's lap reading one of the books she received from Aurora, her head nuzzled against her warm skin. Aurora watched the fire dance as her fingers brushed through the brunette's hair. Her eyes glanced up at the clock and realized it was slowly getting closer to midnight.

She silently hoped everyone would go to bed soon, and, sure enough, they did. At first, it was Harry and Ron, which the later one yawned loudly as they left the room. Then it was Ginny going to the spare room before Fred, George, and Cedric left, which he wished Aurora and Hermione a happy Christmas one last time before kissing Aurora's forehead.

"Good night, Ced," she replied softly as she smiled at him.

Aurora waited a little longer hoping everyone was now asleep as she glanced down at Hermione, who was still invested in her book and probably didn't notice they were now alone.

"Hermione," she softly cooed to get her attention. Hermione hummed in response as she tore her eyes away from the inked paper pages up into Aurora's. "Meet me upstairs in five minutes."

Hermione's brows slightly furrowed together as she nodded. She stood up to release Aurora from the chair. She lightly pressed her lips to Hermione's before leaving the room.

Hermione watched the clock after Aurora left. She wanted to make sure she didn't leave Aurora waiting. She watched as the small, delicate hands turned around the clock showing that time was passing.

As the five minutes came to an end, Hermione made her way up the stairs to their room as she anticipated what Aurora had planned behind the dark, wooden door. She attempted to steady her breath as she reached for the knob and twisted it in her grasp.

Aurora stood near the door wearing a satin bathrobe as she turned to face Hermione. They smiled at each other as Hermione put her book down and Aurora walked up to her. Her hand reached behind the brunette to lock the door.

Hermione opened her mouth the speak and ask what Aurora was doing before the blonde let her robe slide off her shoulders onto the floor. Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the violet laced set Aurora wore and her body's curves.

She was at a loss of words. Nothing seemed good enough to express how much she admired Aurora's pulchritude.

"Tell me what you wanted me to do to you earlier that you were too scared to say," Aurora spoke seductively, her breath hit Hermione's skin making goosebumps form.

Hermione's face heated up and her breath hitched in her throat after the words left Aurora's mouth. Aurora's hands held onto Hermione's waist as the tips of her fingers lightly tugged at the hems of her sweater.

"I can't do what you want until you tell me," she continued as she watched Hermione's eyes turn more lustful by the second.

"You know what I want." "I want you to say it."

Hermione softly groaned as she felt herself becoming more aroused. "Please fuck me."

Aurora smirked as she started to lean closer to Hermione's lips. "Good girl," she told her before pressing her lips to her's.

Hermione eagerly kissed her back as her hands cupped Aurora's face. Aurora started to pull her sweater up and removed it from Hermione's body as their lips briefly detached. Hermione's hands roamed around Aurora's body, and one of her hands kneaded her breast, making Aurora moan into the kiss.

Aurora turned them around as she pressed Hermione down onto the bed. Her hands skillfully started to remove more of Hermione's clothes, her fingers traced against her exposed skin.

"Do you trust me," Aurora quietly asked as she momentarily removed her lips from Hermione's.

Hermione reached up and softly brushed a piece of hair out of Aurora's face and tugged it behind her ear. "Of course," she responded.

Aurora grabbed her wand and cast the 'muffliato' charm before setting it back down. She leaned closer to Hermione and kissed down her jaw to her neck. Her mouth sucked and bit at the sensitive skin as one of her hands trailed down Hermione's body to her entrance. Aurora's hand lightly palmed the covered area feeling the wetness build up beneath it, making Hermione moan out. Her back arched and her head leaned back letting Aurora gain more access as her eyes stayed shut.

Aurora's mouth kissed up Hermione's neck to her jaw before making its way back to her lips as they hungrily kissed each other. She removed the rest of Hermione's clothes, leaving her exposed.

Aurora pulled away as she reached over to grab something. Hermione's eyes opened to see what Aurora was doing.

"I got these recently and thought we might try these out. We don't have to if you don't want, of course," Aurora kindly stated as she showed Hermione what they were. It was a vibrator and a strap on.

Her lips pressed together as she waited for Hermione's response. Hermione sat up and placed one of her hands on Aurora's face as she softly smiled. "I trust you."

Aurora smiled back as she started to kiss her again, pushing her back down onto the mattress. She momentarily put the items down as she made her way down to Hermione's chest. Her mouth sucked and licked her hardened nipples as one of her hands fondled the other, making Hermione moan more. Her moans of pleasure filled the room as Aurora continued.

Aurora peppered kisses down Hermione's stomach, nearing closer to where Hermione ached for her. She gently kissed the inside of Hermione's thighs as she softly pushed them apart before leaning closer to her entrance. Her tongue slid between her folds, sending a shiver of pleasure through Hermione's body.

Her mouth sucked and licked Hermione's clit while the slowly inserted a finger inside her feeling her warmth. Hermione arched her back again as Aurora continued to work her mouth and fingers on her heat skillfully.

Hermione's flavour filled Aurora's mouth as she gradually entered another finger, slightly stretching her out. Her fingers curled as she thrust them in and out of Hermione's entrance. Her natural lubricant making Aurora's fingers glisten.

Aurora reached over to grab the strap on before removing her fingers so she could put it on. She removed her mouth from Hermione's clit so she could focus on getting it on, which gave Hermione a small break as she anticipated Aurora's next move.

Aurora hovered over Hermione and started to kiss her again before looking into her eyes. "Let me know if anything starts to hurt."

Hermione nodded as she looked up into Aurora's face. Aurora glanced down as she held the strap on in her hand and aligned the tip at Hermione's entrance. She slid it up and down Hermione clit, teasing her, which made her moan out.

Aurora gazed into Hermione's eyes as she gradually inserted it into her. Hermione's mouth parted open, her eyes shut, and her back arched as her walls adjusted around it. Aurora stayed still and waited for Hermione's response.

Hermione closed her mouth and kept her eyes shut as she gave Aurora a small nod to continue. She hesitated for a moment before slowly thrusting in and out of Hermione. Aurora reconnected her lips to Hermione's as she did this. Hermione did her best to kiss her back as pleasure was consuming her.

Aurora kissed and sucked Hermione's neck as she started to pick up the pace. The pleasure was coursing through Hermione as Aurora thrust in and out of her entrance. Aurora leaned back as she watched the pleasure written across Hermione's face as her hips bucked back and forth.

She loved seeing the amount of pleasure she gave Hermione in their moments of passion. Aurora grabbed the vibrator and turned it on before pressing it against Hermione's clit. She let out a cry from immense pleasure as her hands clutched the sheets tightly in her grasp.

" _Oh, fuck! Oh my fucking--_ ," she moaned out.

Her head pressed deeply into the pillow and her back arched as much as it would allow. Hermione's lips parted, and her mouth stayed open. The familiar knot started to form in her stomach.

" _That feels so good... I'm gonna cum_."

A moment later, she did. Her walls tightened around the strap on as Aurora continued to thrust into Hermione, letting her run out her high. Hermione's body convulsed from the overwhelming pleasure. Aurora pulled out of her and removed the vibrator as Hermione's body slowly calmed down.

"I didn't think you could cum that hard," Aurora smirked as she glanced down at Hermione's juices coating that area of the sheets.

Hermione didn't know what to say as she tried to catch her breath. "That was... amazing," she barely got out as she lazily turned to face Aurora.

Aurora pressed her lips to Hermione's. "You took care of me that one day. I was just making up for that," she replied with a smile.

"You outdid yourself." They both let out a small laugh as Aurora brushed the pieces of hairs stuck to Hermione's sweaty face.

Hermione was about to start on Aurora, but Aurora insisted that Hermione needed some rest. "You're going to wake up to a surprise then," Hermione told her.

"I look forward to it," replied Aurora with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	34. THIRTY-ONE

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"𝕬𝖓𝖉 𝖙𝖍𝖚𝖘 𝕴 𝖈𝖑𝖔𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖒𝖞 𝖓𝖆𝖐𝖊𝖉 𝖛𝖎𝖑𝖑𝖆𝖎𝖓𝖞  
𝖂𝖎𝖙𝖍 𝖔𝖉𝖉 𝖔𝖑𝖉 𝖊𝖓𝖉𝖘 𝖘𝖙𝖔𝖑'𝖓 𝖔𝖚𝖙 𝖔𝖋 𝖍𝖔𝖑𝖞 𝖜𝖗𝖎𝖙;  
𝕬𝖓𝖉 𝖘𝖊𝖊𝖒 𝖆 𝖘𝖆𝖎𝖓𝖙, 𝖜𝖍𝖊𝖓 𝖒𝖔𝖘𝖙 𝕴 𝖕𝖑𝖆𝖞 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖉𝖊𝖛𝖎𝖑."  
― 𝖂𝖎𝖑𝖑𝖎𝖆𝖒 𝕾𝖍𝖆𝖐𝖊𝖘𝖕𝖊𝖆𝖗𝖊  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  


  
  
 **ALL THINGS** happy come to an end at some point. Christmas break was over, which reminded all of them that they would be underneath Umbridge's reign once again. It also reminded Aurora that she had to speak to Thomas.

Once the group returned to the castle, their eyes set on people sullenly reentering the school. No one was pleased to be back.

It felt as though Umbridge has completely sucked away all the happiness from the school. She was Hogwart's dementor. There even seemed to be more educational decrees added to the stoned wall by the Great Hall entrance. Her decrees were neverending.

Once the golden trio received the news Hagrid has returned, they parted from the group to greet the groundskeeper. Aurora smiled at how close they were with Hagrid and how much they cared about the man.

She strolled into the castle beside Cedric and George. Aurora was happy that her best friend finally found someone. One night before returning to Hogwarts, Cedric admitted to Aurora that he fancied George for a while before admitting it. He explained how he was unsure about it since he's never felt that way about anyone, so it was all overwhelming new.

Cedric even tried to apologize for the secret since they told each other everything, which Aurora comforted him in reassuring that she'd never force him to tell her anything he didn't want to.

An arm wrapped around Aurora's shoulders, startling her from her thoughts. She turned to face the culprit and was then filled with relief.

"You scared me, Thomas," Aurora stated as she playfully hit him earning a laugh.

"How was your break," Thomas finally managed to ask as his laughter died down.

"It was really good for the most part." "I bet it was."

Aurora's eyes widened as Thomas wriggled his brows with a cheeky grin. She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"How was your's," Aurora asked him.

"Just the usual Christmas celebration. Nothing special. Although, I was disappointed that Saint Nick didn't visit and eat the cookies I put out for him. I had to do that all my bloody self!"

As much as Thomas pretended to act upset, his smile couldn't help but push its way onto his lips. Aurora laughed at his fatal attempt. Her mouth parted to speak but was interrupted as Cindy walked up to them. Aurora immediately felt angry and uncomfortable at the same time from the woman's presence.

She was nearly tempted to hex her on the spot.

"Oh, how was your Christmas," Cindy asked Thomas even though her eyes lingered on Aurora the most. Her voice was laced with artificial sweetness as she spoke. She batted her eyelashes at the caramel-skinned man as she waited for his response.

"Would've been better with you there."

"Oh, stop! Isn't he precious," she asked Aurora as she reached up and pinched Thomas's cheeks with the tips of her fingers.

"Thomas, I really need to speak with you in private," Aurora told him. His brows furrowed as he turned to look at her. Confusion filled his face.

"Can it not wait for later?" "It's a pressing matter."

Thomas grew a bit worried about her response. He turned to Cindy, letting her know that he would catch up with her later. Aurora noticed something flicker in her eyes. Was it possibly fear? Fear of what Aurora was about to inform Thomas of?

Cindy knew that was a high probability, so she was already plotting her responses to Thomas's inevitable questions to follow. Maybe throw in some tears for the grand finale.

Aurora and Thomas made their way to the Ravenclaw prefect's tower since she knew it would be more private there, especially since everyone else was starting to gather in the Great Hall for dinner. This was one of the rare occasions where she didn't know what to do, but she knew she had to.

"Alright, what was so urgent? Is everything okay," Thomas calmly asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He carefully watched Aurora as she took a deep breath. Her eyes flicked upwards to briefly gaze at the ceiling as if praying for something to help her.

"There's something you need to know regarding Cindy," she hesitantly spoke.

Thomas's demeanour slowly changed as his brows knitted together. His hands removed themselves from his pocket before he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What about Cindy?" He saw the look in Aurora's eyes. He could see how much she hated having to have this conversation: guilt and a flash of anger apparent in her hazel orbs.

"She called Hermione a mudblood and told her she wasn't good enough for me."

Thomas stood frozen. His eyes stared at the floor as thoughts swarmed his head. He didn't understand. He was having trouble conceiving the words that left Aurora's mouth. The words from someone he considered to be one of his best friends.

"I'm sorry, Thomas. You don't know how much I hate this. I don't want you getting hurt. I thought you should know."

Aurora wanted him to respond or at least do something. She patiently watched him. She desperately wanted to comfort him, but she wasn't sure what he needed.

"Um, thanks for telling me," Thomas quietly muttered. His eyes refused to meet her's as he turned to leave the tower. Aurora called out to him, but he ignored her as if the words never penetrated his ears.

Aurora wanted to follow him, but it was obvious he didn't want that.  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  


  
  
Aurora wasn't sure if Thomas was mad at her for some reason. He never came back to speak with her and was missing from last night's supper. Cedric inquired about the matter and expressed his own concerns before Aurora told him she informed Thomas what Cindy said to Hermione. He comforted her by saying that Thomas probably needed time to process the issue. Aurora hoped he was right.

It was nightfall. Hermione and Aurora quietly sat in the library as they worked on assignments. The only sounds heard from them were their quills scratching against the blank parchment inscribing it with their black ink. The warm lights from the lanterns illuminated the area.

Footsteps coming towards their direction were heard before revealing a blurred figure. Aurora turned her head to see Thomas and relief washed over her. Her quill dropped from her hand as she stood up.

"Thomas."

"Can we talk," Thomas asked in a hushed voice.

Aurora nodded. She briefly glanced at Hermione, who gave her a reassuring smile before the blonde turned to follow Thomas. As the pair turned around the corner to another section, her eyes caught the sight of Cindy waiting for them.

"So Cindy and I did some talking," Thomas started to inform her, "and she wants to apologize for her actions. She now knows it wasn't right for her to call Hermione that slur."

Thomas strongly believed people could change. Unfortunately, he was wrong that he could help change Cindy. He was fooled by her duplicity.

"I do. I am so sorry, Aurora," Cindy spoke, but Aurora cut her off.

"I think it's my girlfriend, Hermione, you need to apologize to."

She noticed that Cindy's jaw tightened as her teeth clenched together for a single moment. An artificial smile rose on her lips, and her eyelids batted quickly as if her eyes were adjusting to a bright light.

"Anything for you," Cindy spoke. Her voice sounded like honey as she gazed at her. Aurora shifted her gaze away from Cindy. A small twinge of uneasiness simmered in the pit of her stomach.

"I'll wait here," Thomas told Cindy with a small smile, who nodded in response.

"Of course, my love," she replied as she quickly kissed his cheek, making them warm up and turn a light shade of pink.

As they started to walk back over to Hermione, Cindy's eyes admired Aurora's beauty and the silver heart locket resting between her collarbones.

"Did Hermione give you that necklace?" Aurora's hand lifted up to lightly grasp the heart between her fingers. A smile forming on her lips.

"She did, yes," Aurora replied.

"You and I should hang out more," Cindy brazenly started to say, "I think it would be great if we became friends for Thomas."

The rest of her sentence was a complete lie. She wanted to be around Aurora more, yes, but not to merely become acquaintances. No, she desired more than that.

"After you apologize to Hermione, I'll consider it."

Cindy's jaw clenched once more. She was not used to being rejected nor the thing closest to it. She was not someone to be "considered." She was someone to be desired. And Cindy always got what she wanted.

"Hermione," Aurora cooed once they arrived back at their table. The bushy-haired witch looked up from her studies, and her eyes fell onto the person beside Aurora.

"Cindy has something to say to you," she added as she sat down next to Hermione, who wasn't sure of where to look. Cindy braced herself as she prepared to speak another apocryphal statement.

"I'm really sorry that I insulted you. I know blood prejudice isn't right anymore, and I'm sorry if my words hurt you."

Aurora watched Hermione as Cindy spoke, which made Cindy's blood start to boil with envy. She wanted Aurora to look at _her_ like that, not Hermione. Hermione's eyes flickered between the two. She wasn't sure whether to believe Cindy or not.

"Thank you," was all Hermione replied with.

Cindy stood there for a moment as if expecting Aurora to embrace and thank her as well. When she didn't, Cindy turned to walk back to Thomas. An angry groan quietly escaped her lungs, and her fists clenched so hard her knuckles turned white. Hermione turned to look back at Aurora. Their eyes stared into each other.

"What," asked Hermione.

"Did her apologizing make you feel any better?"

"I guess so."

"You guess," Aurora lightly joked as her lips curled into a small smile. "If her apology alone isn't sufficient, I'll request that she do something else that might help. She said she'd do anything."

Hermione's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"She said she'd do anything," repeated Aurora. Hermione was confused since none of it seemed to make sense. She was surprised Cindy apologized in the first place. Maybe it was all an act in her play.

"That won't be necessary." "Are you positive?"

Hermione softly smiled and nodded as her response. Aurora's arm slid around Hermione's waist as she moved closer to her. Her thumb rubbed up and down her clothed skin as she leaned down and pressed her lips to Hermione's shoulder.

"As long as you're happy."  
  
  


⋆⋆⋆  
  


  
  
The next few weeks rose fear within the castle walls. The Daily Prophet announced that a few deatheaters escaped Azkaban prison. One being none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, a psychotic witch who was a loyal follower of Voldemort's and brutally tortured the Longbottoms to insanity.

It felt as though nothing good would come from that year.

Ever since the outbreak, Aurora noticed that Professor Snape was starting to push her harder and harder each week with their occlumency lessons. She still didn't know why. Seeing him being so harsh with her bothered and confused her.

"I've instructed you to clear your mind if you want this to work properly," Snape spoke with slight impatience in his voice.

"I'm trying my best, sir," Aurora apologized. "Your instructions and Firenze's counteract each other."

She did her best to explain the complication, but apparently, Snape didn't want to hear anything that remotely resembled an excuse.

"Closing your mind from an enemy is vital for you to know. Don't think for one moment that someone wouldn't misuse your abilities for their own gain," Snape admonished.

"Is that why I'm taking these lessons," Aurora asked with furrowed brows. Realization slowly washed over her. Overdue answers to her long-awaited questions were starting to surface.

"No more questions," he snapped before raising his wand and pointed it at her. Before she was aware, Snape was attempting to force himself into her mind.

_The endless rows of glass, misty orbs continued to stand tall around her making her feel tiny as if she were another planet in the galaxy._

**_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ..."_ **

_An uneasy feeling started to build up in her body, her blood running cold. Aurora started to panic since she didn't know what to do or what was about to happen. The anticipation overwhelmed her._

**_"born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..."_ **

_She started to run through the shelves. Her hair flowed behind her as her feet patted against the icy floor as her eyes caught a glimpse of a blue light up ahead._

**_"and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..."_ **

_Aurora ran towards it immediately knowing it was the colour the wand shines when the user casts 'lumos.' Her hazel orbs fixed on the wizard and recognized the ginger hair._

_"Mr. Weasley," her voice called out in a confused tone._

**_"and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ..."_ **

_She started to panic. Nothing good ever came from her visions. Aurora continued to run towards him but felt like she was being pulled farther from him. Aurora watched as Mr. Weasley turned towards her, his eyes fixed on something in front of him._

_Then she saw it._

**_"the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_ **

_A python launched itself at Mr. Weasley. It's venomous fangs sinking their way into his pale skin repeatedly. A scream erupted from Aurora's lungs._

Her mind switched back to reality when Snape stopped. A frown was apparent on his lips as he turned away from her.

"That's all for tonight. Next week you are expected to do better."

Aurora didn't respond. She wasn't sure of what to say, so she got up from the chair and left. Her thoughts turned out the echoes of her steps as she walked up the winding staircase. She might know a little about why she was taking these lessons now, but she had so many more.

She feared she might never get the answers. But Aurora knew she would have to ameliorate by the next lesson.


End file.
